Curiosidad: A Very CrissColfer Story
by AllYouNeedIsDarrenCriss
Summary: Sabes que no esta bien, sabes que no debes hacerlo pero es inevitable, lo deseas más que respirar... ¿que hacer cuando el mundo entero se encarga de recordarte a diario ser alguien que en verdad no eres? ¿Y si la curiosidad en vez de matar al gato, termina por matar a tu corazón? CrissColfer, Darren POV
1. Sinopsis

**FIC CRISSCOLFER! SI NO SHIPEAS, LEE BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD ;)**

**Hola a todas/os este es mi primer fanfiction a cerca de estos dos, en realidad es mi primer fic sobre Glee en general… he leído tanto que simplemente sentí la necesidad de plasmar mis ideas y compartirlas con alguien.**

**Espero que en verdad les guste la historia y les advierto, soy MUY realista si de narrar relaciones humanas se trata, intentaré no idealizar a los protagonistas y hacerlos ver lo mas reales posibles (dentro de mi idea de realidad, ya que no los conozco en lo personal xD) cualquier duda sugerencia o reclamo, aprietan el botón o me envían un MP :D**

**Greatings!**

* * *

**Curiosidad**

_A very CrissColfer Story._

**_Sinopsis_**

Sabes que no esta bien, sabes que no debes hacerlo… pero es inevitable, lo deseas, lo deseas más que respirar.

— _¿Haz escuchado el dicho 'la curiosidad mató al gato'? – _susurró en su oreja mientras lamía su lóbulo_ – pues bien, yo soy muy curioso y siempre quise hacer esto sin un guión de por medio._

Comencé a dejar un húmedo camino de besos por su pálido cuello, se sentía tan condenadamente bien, tan perfectamente incorrecto y tan exquisitamente prohibido que lograba entusiasmarme cada vez más.

_ — ¿Qué haces? –_ logró murmurar con dificultad el castaño

_ — ¿Qué es lo que parece, Christopher?_ — le contesté riendo

_ — ¿No se supone que esto es anti profesional?_ – habló algo consternado

_ — Tan ingenuo_ – acallé cualquier comentario con un beso, un beso demandante, profundo… lleno de deseo.

_¡Demonios! ¡estaba siendo consumido por mi deseo hacia Christopher Colfer justo ahora!_

... ¿Y si la curiosidad en vez de matar al gato, termina por matar a tu corazón?

Darren no lo planeó, no lo quería, simplemente sucedió...

_Es normal tener un 'crush' en tu compañero de elenco ¿no?, es decir, es la persona que más he besado en toda mi vida..._

_si, esta bien, tu solo mantelo profesional Criss._


	2. Prologo

**Curiosidad**

_A very CrissColfer Story._

**PROLOGO**

– No voy a ir, y es mi ultima palabra – me auto recriminé la noche del viernes. – No tengo nada que hacer en ese lugar, y no quiero más especulaciones en mi vida. ¡NECESITO TRANQUILIDAD! — me grité ofuscado y me cubrí completamente con la manta de mi cama… intenté dormir.

Estacioné mi auto y apoyé mi cabeza sobre el volante, ¿era esto lo correcto? ¿Debía estar aquí a pesar de todo? _¡Que se jodan! – pensé – _y ajusté la lycra a mi cuerpo bajándome decidido, hacía un calor de los mil demonios, o por lo menos eso sentía yo.

_¡Maldición Criss, tienes menos fuerza de voluntad que un drogadicto!_

Entré, la música sonaba ensordecedora

Me sentía estúpido, como un verdadero intruso en este sobre poblado lugar, yo ya no pertenecía más aquí, este ya no era mi mundo, yo ya no le pertenecía a él… si es que alguna vez siquiera lo hice.

_Culpa._

_Inseguridad._

_Nostalgia._

_Estupidez._

Estaba cansado de toda esta mierda, estaba cansado de la fama, de los flashes cegadores y de toda la basura que se decía a mis espaldas…yo solo quería tocar la guitarra y hacer buena música y que me siguieran aquellos a los que en verdad les importaba. "Esto" jamás estuvo en mis planes.

Y aquí estaba yo bebiendo mi 3era – o 4ta cerveza, ya había perdido la cuenta – sentado en un largo sillón al fondo del salón, estaba oscuro – al igual que mi estado de animo – Quería ponerme de pie y correr directo a la salida, simplemente desaparecer, huir de este lugar al que jamás debí haber venido; pero por alguna ridícula fuerza superior mi cuerpo simplemente se negaba a obedecer mis demandas – ¡que novedad! – ahora simplemente estaba sentado y embelesado por unos cadenciosos y rítmicos movimientos que habían logrado captar mi atención a unos cuantos metros de mi lugar.

_¡Demonios Colfer! ¡Esos movimientos deberían estar prohibidos por lo menos en 15 estados!_

Él continuaba moviendo sus caderas en un exquisito vaivén al rito de "I'm slave 4 you" – _desde este momento y en adelante esa sería mi canción favorita _– esas caderas… esos brazos fibrosos…ese cuerpo que yo había tocado tantas veces. ¡Mierda! Mi mente tenía que parar, simplemente yo no podía pensar de esa forma sobre un… hombre. Es decir, todo el mundo podía ser libre de hacerlo, todos menos yo y sin embargo lo había hecho, había cruzado esa línea imaginaria que me había lanzado fuera de mi "lugar de confort" yo lo deseaba, lo deseaba aquí y ahora… tanto que dolía. Y definitivamente esto ya no tenía que ver con simple "curiosidad… en este momento yo podía sentir un millón de cosas por Chris Colfer, pero ninguna de ellas era simple curiosidad por lo desconocido.

– Pensé que no vendrías – su voz me sacó de un golpe de mis cavilaciones. Se oía jadeante, exhausto

_Una avalancha de recuerdos de Chirs exhausto se me vinieron a la cabeza, y todas ellas eran PG+18_

– Yo también lo pensé — conteste mirándolo directo a los ojos. Él sonrió, su sonrisa dulce e ingenua pero de un repente elevó las comisuras de sus labios… yo conocía esa sonrisa, la usaba cuando tenía "algo" en mente…era mi sonrisa favorita.

_¡Colfer muévete o saltaré sobre ti!_ _– eso era lo único en lo que podía pensar–._

* * *

**_Este fue un pequeño canapé xD y más o menos para que sepan en que esta la historia ahora. En el siguiente capitulo me volcaré a narrar como se conocen y comienzan a formar esta 'particular' amistad... y de ahí a seguir el curso hasta el prologo. _**

**_Greatings! :)_**


	3. Sensaciones

**CAPITULO I: SENSACIONES**

¡CORTE! - esa palabra era la única que me traía a la realidad estos últimos meses

Tres de la tarde y aqui estaba yo como idiota golpeando la puerta del trailer de Chris esperando a que saliera y le pusiera un poco de diversión y luz a mi día hasta hoy bastante monótono y sombrio.

Mi nuevo trabajo era alucinante, mi compañero de escenas era sencillamente mágico y yo simplemente me estaba dejando maravillar como niño con juguete nuevo.

Curiosa química y curiosas sensaciones las que de a poco comenzaba a experimentar.

El departamento de Jenna era bastante grande y espacioso y la música sonaba demasiado fuerte, mis ojos trataron de enfocarse a pesar de la poca luz e inmediatamente busque a Chris con la mirada, luego de grabar el me prometió que vendría y mas le valía cumplir su palabra.

Y ahí estaba, sentado junto a Amber bebiendo algo en un vaso rojo, agitó efusivamente los brazos a penas me vio, le di una sonrisa de vuelta. Por alguna extraña razón con él era fácil co-existir, era tan fácil como respirar…solo verlo esparcir su luz y sonreír, las cosas eran sencillas, espontaneas por que él las hacía de ese modo.

– Al fin llegas Criss, por un momento pensé que sería otro el que no cumpliría su palabra – habló mientras bebía y me miraba divertido.

– Nadie especificó que Jenna vivía en un edificio, creo que casi averié todos los timbres de la manzana – reconocí avergonzado.

Él y Amber rieron con fuerza.

– Culpen al chico nuevo – Amber dijo apuntándome.

– Chico nuevo ni que nada, este señor – puso una mano sobre mi hombro – lleva un semestre con nosotros y es imperdonable que llegue tarde a una fiesta que yo planeé en SU honor. – me dió una enorme y brillante sonrisa, con el pasar de los meses había notado que solía reservarla para ciertas personas. No pude evitar devolverle una sonrisa igual de gigante.

Con Chris era todo escalofriantemente fácil, aveces me veía conversando con él por horas en mi trailer, mientras bebiamos coca cola de dieta y reíamos simplemente para pasar el rato. Me sentía tan cercano a él y en tan poco tiempo, a veces sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida; solo bastaba una mirada para saber lo que el otro pensaba y eso era...cómodo y extraño y lo mejor de todo...no me molestaba en lo absoluto.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuanto habíamos bebido pero sabía que no había sido poco, el ambiente ya no era tan bullicioso como cuando había llegado, ahora en cambio la música estaba más alta y el cast bailaba y saltaba en el hall. Chris estaba desparramado en el mismo sillón del comienzo.

"¡FUERA!" – articulé con los labios apuntando al balcón. Él asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie con dificultad.

Me adelanté y cuando estuve afuera sentí como el aire fresco me daba una vuelta completa, era refrescante y liberador.

– ¿Cómo la estas pasando freaking Potter? – el castaño habló tras de mi. Sonreí

– ¿Cuándo dejaras de llamarme así? – alegué divertido.

Aun recordaba su primera frase el primer día que nos habíamos conocido.

_"Mierda, tu eres Harry Potter"_ … me había llevado los siguientes 15 minutos de platica comprobar que en verdad Chris había visto esa obra. Me había sorprendido gratamente el saber que él y yo teníamos un montón de cosas en común a parte de Harry Potter y los súper héroes.

Razón por la cual trabajar con él estos meses más que una obligación había resultado ser un verdadero agrado, siempre bromeando entre tomas y discutiendo sobre cada nuevo comic que aparecía.

Las cosas con Chris Colfer eran fáciles de llevar, aveces demasiado.

– ¿Y como quieres que te llame? es decir, fui acosado mas de la mitad de mi vida, para mi ponerle sobrenombres a la gente es casi tan normal como respirar – contestó agachando un poco su cabeza.

Por un lapso que sentí fueron horas me ensimismé y me abstraje de nuestra conversación. De un momento a otro quise desesperadamente haberlo conocido antes, en otro momento de nuestras vidas, cuando mi mundo era tranquilo y normal pero el de él se caía de a poco a pedazos. Allí siempre hubiese estado yo para abrazarlo fuerte cada tarde después de clases y distraerlo con música los fines de semana, y quizás hasta le hubiese pedido que redactara mi carta de aplicación a la universidad. Es decir, demonios, él y su redacción sublime hubiesen sido capaces de meterme en cualquier universidad.

Quizás eso era poco importante, quizás ni siquiera hubiese sentido la necesidad de buscar mis horizontes en otro lugar porque Clovis y Christopher Colfer hubiesen resultado más que suficientes para mi y mi vida que de a poco se comenzaba a convertir en adicta a su curiosa y mágica luz.

En ese momento yo habría matado por haberlo ayudado a mitigar su pasado, apoyarlo y no hacerlo sufrir.

– No fue tan terrible, es decir, ¡Dios! si lo fue, pero con los años me he dado cuenta que esa mierda me hizo la persona que soy hoy – sonrió mientras me miraba a los ojos y sentía como ya no había mas oscuridad, ni mal sabor de boca a mi alrededor, solo una luz brillante...su luz. – creo que les daría las gracias... mierda, no, eso seria demasiado – de un repente explotó en risas incontrolables.

– Tu sabes siempre lo que pienso - articulé anonadado - y aveces eso simplemente me asusta, sabes – mi boca empezó a escupir las palabras.

_Darren por un demonio busca algún tipo de filtro en tu conciencia._

Un largo silencio se provocó entre nosotros, pero no era incomodo...la tensión se palpaba en el aire y sin embargo a mi solo conseguía hacerme sentir en un estado medio alucinado.

– Aveces siento que me descolocas Colfer. – terminé de escupir y le di un largo sorbo a mi vaso, el liquido quemó mi garganta.

Lo miré directo a los ojos y por primera vez me sentí perdido en aquel familiar lugar. Nunca en mis 24 años me había sentido tan desconectado como en este preciso instante.

Sentí deseos de correr lejos...a salvo.

– Ya sabes, nuestra "liga de la justicia" nos mantiene unidos. Además la telequinesis era mi súper poder ¿recuerdas?– él sonrió, podía notar como sus pálidas mejillas tomaban un leve color carmesí que contrastaba perfecto con las luces de la noche.

– Estoy hablando jodidamente enserio Christopher.- me sorprendí de lo rara que sonó mi voz.

Y por alguna jodida razón sentí pánico de estar sosteniendo esta conversación con él, con un hombre, con alguien igual a mi...mierda, mi cabeza comenzaba a darme vueltas, parpadeaba el doble por segundo y mi boca se estaba secando rápidamente.

_Confusión, adrenalina, miedo._

Intenté distraer mi mente y llevar el rumbo de nuestra "extraña" conversación hacia otros horizontes pero no lo conseguía. Simplemente seguía envuelto por la luz de Chris Colfer y estaba descubriendo que ese podría ser mi nuevo lugar feliz.

– Houston tenemos un problema, este señor se esta tornando "serio" – Chris habló con voz sobre actuada, acto siguiente ambos eramos solo risas.

Mi cabeza descanso en su hombro por un instante, una sonrisa inconsciente se posó en mi rostro.

Él reposó su cabeza sobre la mía con delicadeza mientras nuestros cuerpos se apoyaban contra la pared mirando la vista del balcón.

Cerré los ojos y deje a mis extrañas sensaciones fluir libres por primera vez.

– Mierda Chris, ¿estas vibrando? – sentí como mis neuronas volvían a conectarse y mis pies pisaban tierra firme.

– Es mi estúpido celular – siseó – "Hola? balcón, 5 minutos, cambio y fuera" – intentó hablar fuerte y claro.

Estaba frente a él, veía como los rayos de las luces nocturnas chocaban contra su cabello y las sombras resaltaban cada angulo de su cuerpo... su rostro lucia divertido.

Todo él parecía un jodido trazo perfectamente dibujado en un ambiguo y descolorido lienzo que resultaba ser mi vida.

¡Perfecto! ¿en que demonios estaba pensando?

– ¡Tu y yo adentro, ahora! – Chris habló entre cortado mientras trataba de agarrarme la chaqueta.

– ¿Te irás asi? – pregunté medio asustado, el castaño no lucia muy lucido como para manejar.

– Vine con Amber, me acaba de llamar, mañana debe grabar y dice que si quiero el aventón debo mover mi trasero cerca de su alcance ahora – me habló repentinamente cerca.

– Quédate, yo te llevo – escupí arrebatado, él me miró curioso – es decir, es temprano, y te estas divirtiendo... – corregí de inmediato.

– ¿Que demonios esta mal contigo esta noche Darren Criss? estas curiosamente extraño – Chris me miró acercando su rostro para observar mi semblante detalladamente.

Suspiró frustrado, el aire que salió de entre sus labios recorrió la distancia que nos separaba en segundos y golpeó certero en mi rostro.

Me quedé helado... y solo tenía dos soluciones o salir de aquí rápido o rogar que en mi bolsillo tuviese un corbatín - así podría alegar que estas extrañas sensaciones provenían no de mi si no de mi personaje- opté por lo primero.

– Necesito rellenar mi vaso – mi lengua se enredó entre palabras.

Entré.

Apenas mi cabeza golpeó la suavidad de mi almohada una oleada de sensaciones corrieron libres y alborotadas por mi cuerpo.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza.

Yo no era Blaine Anderson y esto no era Glee, era el mundo real y ya iba siendo hora de que al fin fuera capaz de hacer esa diferencia pero es que resultaba tan jodidamente fácil sentirse involucrado de una manera extraña con Colfer, es decir, era todo él y la luz cegadora que emanaba.

Aveces solo quería que existiesen Blaine y Kurt...

Yo era un mal actor, no podía ser capaz de mantener mis emociones fuera de todo esto...de a poco comenzaba a sentir como Blaine se estaba metiendo en mi piel...o tal vez como yo me estaba metiendo en la piel de mi personaje, tal vez incluso demasiado.

Tape mi rostro con la almohada y di dos largas respiraciones.

_No es atracción, es solo buena química, no es electricidad, es solo compañerismo._

Maldición, yo solía sentirme así por chicas, no por un chico ¡por un demonio!, esto no era normal, no estaba bien y simplemente no era correcto y no pasaba por una cuestión moral de ser o no..."gay" si no que por el hecho de que yo había estado seguro de mi sexualidad durante toda mi vida. Besando a chicas por enamoramiento y a uno que otro hombre solo por diversión y ahora todo eso estaba patas arriba, solamente podía ver la personalidad de Colfer y esa maldita luz que me cegaba, me embelesaba y me traía de cabeza...si definitivamente cualquier lugar del mundo sería mi lugar feliz si aquella luz lo iluminaba y cuando asimilé eso supe que estaba jodido y enteramente perdido.

Me senté en la cama y mordí mi labio.

¿Que se sentiría besarle de la nada y a mitad de alguna banal conversación? ¿sería igual de suave su piel sin maquillaje y vestuario? ¿sentiría lo mismo que Blaine si estaba a solas con él?

Mi mente viajó a dos meses atrás cuando esa electricidad había aparecido por primera vez entre nosotros.

* * *

_FLASH BACK_

_Las sensaciones me golpeaban cada vez más fuerte, sentía deseos de llorar, gritar, reir y saltar y asi podría estar hasta el final de los tiempos después de terminar de grabar alguna escena con mi compañero._

_– Mi trailer, película, tiempo muerto, ahora. – Chris recitó cada palabra como solía hacerlo para según él 'ahorrar energía para las escenas demandantes' _

_Lo seguí. Teníamos 3 horas libres hasta nuestra próxima escena._

_– ¿Que veremos? – pregunté sentándome en el único sofá de aquel lugar mientras comenzaba a revolver las cajitas de DVD junto a mi._

_– Había pensado que podríamos ver "The Notebook" – agitó la caja delante de mi rostro mirando muy atento mi reacción – con fines netamente inspiracionales, ya sabes, para buscar emociones._

_La idea no me hizo sentir eufórico pero no quise alegar._

_35 minutos de película ya habían pasado y yo me vi enrollado en ese pequeño, intimo y cómodo sofá con Chris a mi lado y toda mi atención en aquella historia de la TV._

_Saqué las manos de mi regazo y las deje a mis costados, roce sin querer las suyas. Ninguno se movió, él también lo había sentido. Ese golpe de corriente que nos recorrió a ambos de pies a cabeza._

_– ¡Dios Criss, haz resistido 35 minutos de historia cursi sin quejarte! eres extraño – Chris gritó arrojando el control remoto de la TV sobre el sofá. –Solo debías decir, "¿podemos ver otra cosa?" y yo hubiese dicho Harry Potter un millón de veces! – el castaño montaba rápido una palabra sobre la otra._

_– Resulta que esa historia cursi me esta pareciendo de lo más interesante, así que cállate y déjame ver el final – Chris me miró incrédulo mientras se volvía a sentar junto a mi, esta vez con notoria distancia entre nosotros._

_Quise darle las gracias._

_Esa electricidad en el cuerpo me acompaño por el resto de la tarde._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

* * *

Necesitaba desesperadamente aclarar mi mente, resolver la maraña de ideas en mi cabeza y de una vez y por todas apagar esta curiosidad por Christopher Colfer que amenazaba con poner mi vida de cabeza...si es que no lo había conseguido ya.

* * *

**Siento que demoré años en actualizar... pero sencillamente me deje absorber por la vida de universitaria y deje de lado mi cable a felicilandia: "escribir" pero creo que lo retomaré ahora que necesito eliminar el estres jajajaja**

**Les cuento que no creo que esta historia tenga TANTOS capitulos (como MINIMO 10 so don't worry xD) pero ojo porque serán largos jajaja ya saben, no importa la cantidad si no la calidad ;)**

**A y una cosita más, me encanta escribir con música como inspiración y me gustaria que me dejaran alguna sugerencia de canción que les recuerde a Klaine o CrissColfer o simplemente les guste...enserio lo apreciaría y agradecería mucho.**

**Saludos y ojalá sigan al pendiente siempre :)**

**Dani.**


	4. Excusas

**ADVERTENCIA: **_Toques de Mía Swier y Max Enrich (si es que existió alguna vez xD) pero recuerden que esto es y será SIEMPRE CrissColfer. _

_(pero a mi me encanta el DRAMA)_

**CAPITULO II: "Excusas"**

Estaba absorto en la historia, se podría decir que lo estaba sintiendo demasiado real.

En días como estos pensaba que no era bueno ni apropiado venir a trabajar, me sentía demasiado emocional…a decir verdad me estaba sintiendo así todos los malditos días de este ultimo mes.

Le subí el volumen a mi Ipod y puse la lista de reproducción en aleatorio mientras seguía leyendo el guión que me habían entregado hace un par de minutos.

Maldición todo en estas hojas era cursi, demasiado sinceramente…se estaba tornando irreal, es decir, ¿podía la vida ser así de clara y perfecta para alguna gente?

Algo hizo 'click' en mi cabeza.

Acababa de encontrar la diferencia entre Blaine y yo…él era feliz, valiente, claro y decidido; en cambio yo…bueno yo era un adulto que no tenía claro nada excepto su color favorito y su apasionado amor por la música y la actuación.

_Si Darren, lo estas haciendo asombrosamente bien._

Tiré el guión a cualquier parte y me desparramé en el sillón de mi tráiler, leer no estaba resultándome útil en lo absoluto.

Mi puerta se abrió de golpe.

– No contestas el celular, no re-twitteas cosas graciosas; de hecho no twitteas nada hace casi dos semanas. ¿Qué esta pasando contigo Darren? ¿Es por todo ese asunto de tu 'novia'? – Mike hablaba mientras se sentaba en el piso de mi tráiler.

Mierda, Mía. Había olvidado ese PEQUEÑO detalle…

Ella era la chica con la que estaba yendo y viniendo por estos últimos 14 meses, pero desde que había entrado a Glee las cosas se habían empezando a tornar un poco más duras.

No tenía tiempo para verla – y a veces ni siquiera ganas – incluso podía decir que esta relación se estaba sosteniendo a base de recuerdos…antiguos y jóvenes recuerdos… ahora en mi vida todo se estaba tornando diferente y francamente no sabía si Mía calzaba en ello.

A veces quería desesperadamente que lo hiciera y otras simplemente me daba igual…

– Tierra llamando a Darren Criss – Mike habló junto a mí mientras me pasaba la mano por el frente de mi rostro.

– Golpéalo con el guión, de todos modos no se va a dar cuenta – Chord agregó palmeando el hombro de Mike en señal de apoyo.

¿En que momento el rubio había entrado?

– Este chico es tan raro a veces – Mike medio gruñó.

– ¡DARREN! Por un demonio. – Chord alzó la voz, no le respondí, su voz se escuchaba medio lejos, mi mente estaba en blanco en este momento.

– Es como si no estuviera en este lugar, es como si su cuerpo estuviese aquí pero no su mente. – Mike susurró interesado – ¿Y si está poseído por algún alma en pena? – Sugirió – Maldición eso me dio una idea, saca tu celular – habló el chico pidiéndole a Chord.

– ¿Lo grabaremos? – Preguntó – haremos un documental y ¿se lo enviaremos a los casa fantasmas? Porque me temo que esa no suena como una real solución, de hecho nada de lo que haz dicho siquiera suena coherente. – el rubio agregó tornando la conversación un poco mas seria.

– No, solo quería grabarlo y publicar el video en YouTube para que el mundo se riese de él un rato. – Mike se encogió de hombros.

Algo duro golpeó mi cabeza de repente.

– ¡AUCH! – grité acariciando efusivamente el lado derecho de mi cabeza. – ¿Porqué demonios fue eso?

– ¿Te sientes diferente? ¿Sabes quienes somos? – Chord me preguntó mirándome serio.

– ¿De que demonios me estas hablando? Por supuesto que se quienes son…son las dos personas mas irritantes de este lugar.– murmuré al fin prestándoles real atención.

– Claramente nos estas confundiendo con otras personas – Mike bromeó.

– ¿Qué sucede contigo, dude? – Chord comenzó con voz dubitativa

– No lo sé… me siento extraño

– Luces extraño, ¿Mía aun sigue molesta contigo? – Mike preguntó mientras abría una botella de agua mineral.

– No lo se, no hablo con ella desde el fin de semana pasado. No he tenido tiempo de llamarla – contesté medio avergonzado.

– Cuando hay verdadero interés siempre hay tiempo – Chord murmuró, Mike lo miró con el ceño fruncido – ¿Qué? yo solo digo – el rubio se encogió de hombros.

– Debes arreglar ese asunto…luces como un jodido zombie, además considero sumamente importante que…– un ruido interrumpió sus palabras.

– ¿Dare? – sentí tocar la puerta de mi tráiler, gran detalle observando que estaba abierta, inmediatamente escuché la voz de Chris. – Pensé que no grababas hoy, nadie te había visto en maquillaje – el castaño entró sonriente; inmediatamente sentí como el lugar se volvía cálido, acogedor he iluminado por su luz. – Hola chicos – Chris saludo a Mike y Chord

Me puse de pie con un salto. Los últimos dos me miraron curiosos.

– Estaba leyendo el nuevo guión, tenemos un montón que ensayar tú y yo, no podemos dejarlo para después, debemos avanzar rápido. – hablé acelerado.

Mi estado de ánimo siempre mejoraba cada vez que veía a Chris. Ya no me sentía sombrío ni melancólico, todo lo contrario, me sentía rebosante y optimista y con ganas de hacer un montón de cosas estúpidas para hacerlo reír, disfrutaba tanto ese ridículo sonido.

– Si, sobre eso Darren, verás, tengo planes para después de grabar y no creo que pueda ir a tu departamento – Chris habló bajito.

Lo miré confundido.

– Se supone que ensayamos todos los miércoles Chris – susurré – así lo estipulaste desde el inicio de los tiempos – rezongué

– Okey, creo que somos muchos aquí – Chord habló fuerte, Mike lo miró desconcertado. – Vamos, muévete, muévete – empujó al asiático.

– Maldición yo quería escuchar la conversación – Mike susurró mientras pasaba junto a mi y ambos se perdían tras la puerta.

– Cierren antes de salir, gracias – les grité, creo que demasiado fuerte – okey, dices que ¿tienes 'otros planes' para esta tarde? – Hice las comillas en el aire – me pregunto que podrá ser más importante que tu y yo…ensayando – me apuré a terminar la oración.

– Tengo… asuntos que resolver – Chris habló nervioso – y es todo lo que diré

– Los misterios no van conmigo Colfer…

– ¿Te he dicho que soy una persona reservada? – agregó divertido.

Lo miré acuciosamente, algo no andaba bien en todo esto, Chris era el más comprometido con los ensayos de los miércoles fuera del set… quizás esos eran los pequeños momentos en donde nuestra relación realmente se fortalecía, sin cámaras, sin diálogos, sin apuros. Solo dos personas congeniando juntas y hablando sobre un montón de cosas estúpidas por hora.

Él evitaba mirarme y se mordía el labio constantemente, tenía un secreto. Uno grande…y sucio.

Una sensación desagradable recorrió mi cuerpo.

– Suéltalo – demandé

– Está bien, saldré con Lea y Amber hoy en la noche. – reconoció resignado

– ¿Algún evento del que no me haya enterado? – murmuré.

De algún modo no quería dejar ir esta conversación porque no quería por ningún motivo que Chris saliera de mi tráiler y todo volviese a ser oscuro y sombrío.

– Nop, ninguno – Chris hablaba mientras cambiaba de un pie al otro su peso – solo 3 amigos pasando un buen rato – me sonrió, esa sonrisa que usaba solo para algunos.

– Mmmm ya veo – lo seguí mirando acucioso, aun no sonaba 100% creíble – no haz pensado hacerlo una salida masiva, los chicos y yo podríamos unírseles, hace mucho no lo hacemos – sugerí.

Tal vez una salida nocturna fuese lo que necesitaba para volver a mi estado de ánimo normal.

– ¡NO! – se apresuró a contestar nervioso.

– ¡AJÁ! Estas escondiendo algo, lo sabía – hablé divertido apuntándolo directamente.

– No, es decir, no estoy ocultando absolutamente nada, además no veo porqué el interés en mi vida privada – recitó – si te intereso ponte a la fila y espera tu turno – escupió con sorna.

_Tan Chris Colfer…_

– ¡Demonios! ¿La fila es muy larga Colfer?, supuse que podría tener algún trato especial… ya sabes, ventaja. – Me encogí de hombros – Soy el hombre al que besas por lo menos una vez a la semana – agregué mirándolo coqueto y entrando en su juego.

No sabía porque pero coquetear con él se estaba volviendo uno de mis nuevos hobbies.

– En tus sueños Darren Criss – el castaño me arrojó un cojín – La verdad es que Amber y Lea han estado pasando cosas difíciles últimamente y necesitábamos una junta…ya sabes, privada – articuló con las manos.

– Ya veo – lo miré directamente a los ojos – en ese caso, supongo que también haré planes – agregué resignado.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar sobre la pequeña mesita a un costado nuestro.

Ambos miramos el aparato y luego cruzamos miradas en silencio.

– Es mejor que contestes – susurró, y agachó la mirada.

Asentí y tomé el celular.

– Hey Mía, ¿Qué pasa? – contesté

– Hey cariño, nada, solo sentí necesario un poco de contacto…novios ¿recuerdas? – habló con su voz dulce y cálida.

Sentí una tonelada de culpa sobre mis hombros.

– He estado ocupado últimamente – traté de dar una disculpa pobre.

Chris tomó sus gafas del sillón y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

– Hey, espera – susurré al castaño. Él no se volvió a mirarme solo cerró la puerta tras de si.

Me sentí vació instantáneamente.

_Melancolía_

_Oscuridad_

– Me imagino, tus padres me contaron que estas muy sobrecargado de cosas, hablé con ellos ayer, ya que no contestabas el celular – quise tenerla en frente y pedirle disculpas por ser un maldito estúpido con ella.

– Escucha Mía, tengo la tarde libre, tal vez podríamos vernos…

Un par de cosas serían aclaradas esta noche.

Nos juntaríamos en un restaurante pequeño cerca del set.

Chris y yo solíamos ir a tomar café o comer algún snack allí entre tomas.

Mierda Chris…había corrido de mi en la mañana y no lo había vuelto a ver en todo el resto del día.

Entré, el vestíbulo era pequeño y acogedor. Busqué a Mía con la mirada, aun no había llegado.

Me sentía nervioso, hace semanas que no la veía; ni siquiera por video llamada.

Otra persona captó mi atención.

Piel clara y cabellos castaños caminaban a través del pasillo en dirección opuesta a la mía.

Christopher Colfer se sentaba y saludaba sospechosamente a un hombre también castaño pero absolutamente desconocido para mi.

Sentí como un calor nuevo y desconocido comenzaba a hervir en mi pecho.

Caminé en su dirección, odiaba sentirme ignorante de repente.

¿No se suponía que él tendría una junta de emergencia con Lea y Amber? Bueno, si eso era cierto – y claramente NO lo era - ese chico castaño y bien parecido no lucía como ninguna de ellas.

_Maldición Colfer, me mentiste, y tu no sueles hacer ese tipo de cosas…_

¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo estaría ocultándolo?

Una nube se formo en mi mente y ya ni siquiera recordaba porque estaba aquí.

Él me vio venir, automáticamente se tensó.

– Hey Colfer, ¿que haces aquí? – hablé confundido. El chico misterioso lo miró con una expresión similar a la mía.

– No lo se Darren, la gente suele llamarlo 'cita' – murmuró Chris con una sonrisa incomoda.

Maldito y mentiroso Chris Colfer…sabia que tenía un sucio secreto, y era este.

Estaba saliendo con alguien y no sabía como sentirme al respecto.

Solo tenía clara una cosa…la sensación que estaba sintiendo no era en absoluto agradable.

Mi cuerpo estaba caliente y mi mente en blanco.

– Max, Max Enrich – el chico interrumpió de pronto, lo miré, me miró igualmente con ojos fríos y oscuros.

– Darren…Criss – le tendí la mano por cortesía, él no la tomó solo sonrió de vuelta, ¿una sonrisa irónica?

Lo supe inmediatamente; no había manera de que esto fuera a terminar bien.


	5. Celos

**ADVERTENCIA: **_Toques de Mía Swier y Max Enrich (si es que existió alguna vez xD) pero recuerden que esto es y será SIEMPRE CrissColfer. _

_- Escuchen Jealousy de Darren mientras leen, escribí el capitulo con esa canción de fondo en mi mente todo el tiempo._

www. youtube watch?v=2bs3EaWejDY

**CAPITULO IIl**

"**Celos"**

Volví rápido a mi mesa, este momento se estaba haciendo demasiado íntimo e incomodo. Me senté y bebí en silencio de mi vaso con agua, ¡maldición! No podía quitarles los ojos de encima a ese par…estaban sentados a un par de mesas de distancia y como si no fuese suficiente mi rostro y el de Chris quedaban frente a frente. Ambos hablaban y reían de vez en cuando y lo peor de todo es que verlo así de feliz estaba matándome por dentro.

Un fuego recorría fiero mi pecho, no podía manejarlos, no era capaz si quiera de aclarar mi mente y ponerme a pensar porque rayos estaba sintiendo esta sensación extraña por él…era desconocido y escalofriante.

_Darren Criss, tu conoces este maldito sentimiento, tu sabes como se llama; lo haz sentido antes…_

Celos, malditos y quemante celos.

Y estaban ardiendo como pasto seco en mi pecho.

No conseguía controlarlos, no conseguía apartarlos de mi mente y solo tenía clara la necesidad desesperante de sacar a Colfer de este lugar y llevarlo lejos, a alguna parte donde no hubiese nadie más que él y yo y nuestras largas conversaciones sobre que personaje de Harry Potter iba con la personalidad de cada uno.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y en el instante en que vi ese particular brillo en sus azules ojos todo ese calor en mi se apaciguó como por arte de magia.

Su "acompañante" se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño, paso junto a mí en el camino… me dio una sonrisa ¿falsa?

_Maldición Criss, deja de sugestionarte_

Chris me dedicó una sonrisa desde lejos – mi sonrisa personal- y a pesar de sentirme notoriamente mas calmado no fui capaz de devolvérsela como él hubiese esperado que lo hiciera.

– ¿Qué pasa? – articuló el castaño desde lejos. Yo solo me encogí de hombros en respuesta, es decir, ¿Qué podía decirle?

"_Hey Chris algo en mi me esta quemando al verte reír con ese tipo y quiero llevarte lejos de él y sus malos modales" _

Por supuesto que no podía decirle nada, ni siquiera yo era capaz de entender todo lo que me estaba sucediendo. – ¿Por qué no vienes aquí? – agregó. Negué efusivamente con la cabeza.

Colfer debía estar loco si pensaba que yo sería capaz de ir hasta allí otra vez y sentarme como si nada en su mesa, pretendiendo que me sentía cómodo y a gusto con la compañía de ese hombre desconocido y el brillo del castaño siendo esparcido por cada centímetro de ese cuerpo de maniquí, además no había que ser ningún genio para darse cuenta que a ese hombre yo no le había agradado en lo absoluto.

No te dejes llevar por las primeras impresiones – una parte de mi repitió en mi subconsciente – ¡al diablo ser agradable! – grito el otro lado de mi aun más fuerte.

– Hey cariño – la voz de Mía me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Ella había aparecido de repente – ¿llevas mucho tiempo aquí?– preguntó con su voz dulce.

– El suficiente, supongo – le respondí mientras veía como Max volvía a la mesa con Chris otra vez, luego mi mirada se dirigió a Mía, ¡maldición! Debía asumir que se veía hermosa, y llevaba el cabello diferente – luces muy bonita – agregué y le sonreí mientras ella se sentaba frente a mí. Se lo agradecí mentalmente cuando noté que de esa forma lograba taparme la visión hacia el panorama que esta ocurriendo un par de mesas más allá.

_¡Por un demonio Darren, deja de pensar en lo que Colfer esta haciendo!_

Estaba con mi "novia" que no veía hace semanas y aun así no era capaz de ponerle la atención que se merecía…si yo estaba siendo un completo idiota y por primera vez en mi vida, no lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

– Quiero pedirte una disculpa – comencé – he estado tan ocupado y me he estado comportando como un estúpido contigo este ultimo tiempo – la tomé de las manos. Ella me dio una sonrisa, pero no era una verdadera, esta era triste y llena de nostalgia…me hizo sentir aun peor.

– Esta bien Darren – agregó ella alejando sus manos de las mías – no tengo derecho a exigirte nada, se cuan importante es esto para t – me sonrió tierna – estas cumpliendo el sueño de toda tu vida y yo no quiero ser un problema para que lo sigas haciendo. Además si tu eres feliz…yo lo soy también – me dio una mirada de resignación.

Quise abrasarla, besarla y jurarle que todo estaría bien, que podríamos estar juntos para el resto de nuestras vidas pero simplemente no podía, no podía mentirle, no podía decirle que todo estaría bien, ¡porque no lo estaba! No podía decirle que pasaríamos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos porque simplemente no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo.

Definitivamente ella merecía a alguien que tuviera tiempo siquiera para contestar sus llamados o sacarla a pasear los fines de semana. En cambio yo era un hombre que el par de horas libres que tenía al día las pasaba con otra persona… que estaba sentada frente a mí sin importarle la guerra interna que se estaba formando lentamente dentro de mi. Y por algún motivo quería que las cosas siguieran así tal cual.

Mi mente voló así ninguna parte a penas pensé en Colfer…ese pequeño y fastidioso hombrecito solo estaba logrando poner mi vida de cabeza y hacer que mi mente, mi cerebro y mi sentido se volvieran inservibles cada vez que trataba de descifrar que estaba pasando en mi.

Sin previo aviso y como castigo divino mi mente empezó a viajar por un montón de flashbacks donde Chris era el maldito protagonista. Él siendo divertido, siendo ingenuo, siendo dulce, siendo amable o simplemente leyendo junto a mí y esparciendo su luz a mi alrededor. Recordé nuestro primer apretón de mano la noche en que nos conocimos, cada abrazo entre tomas, cada roce y cada beso que habíamos tenido que compartir siendo Kurt y Blaine.

Blaine…Blaine Anderson.

Quizás él y yo no éramos tan diferentes como yo creía después de todo, quizás yo también pretendía saber lo que hacia cuando en verdad no tenía ni la menor idea, quizás yo también necesitaba explorar más allá de lo que estaba acostumbrado para estar seguro de lo que quería…tal vez no estaba sintiéndome feliz porque no estaba consiguiendo lo que necesitaba…tal vez un poco de curiosidad no sería tan malo después de todo.

– ¿Darren, te sientes bien? Estas pálido – Mía habló. La miré a los ojos, sentí vergüenza y simplemente supe que ya no podía estar más en este lugar.

Me puse de pie raudo y camine lo más rápido que pude saliendo del lugar y no mirando hacia atrás.

Apoyé la cabeza en el volante de mi auto y pase repetidamente las manos por mi cabello. ¡Maldición Criss! Esto no esta bien, nada de lo que piensas, dices o haces a estado bien en este ultimo par de meses y siempre lo haz sabido.

Por que realmente yo siempre había estado al tanto de lo que estaba pasando en el fondo de mí, pero aun así el solo hecho de pensarlo me aterraba demasiado. Me aterraba dedicar mis pensamientos a algo que sabía NUNCA saldría bien.

_Estas confundido Criss, todo es un mal entendido de tu estúpida mente._

Saqué una cerveza del refrigerador, hoy mi ánimo no estaba para tomar café o jugo de manzana, me saqué la chaqueta y me tiré sobre mi cama. Cerré los ojos.

No podía pensar en Mía, no podía pensar en mis padres, no podía pensar en siquiera una palabra que rimase para las canciones que quería escribir, solo podía pensar en Colfer y su estúpida cita con el maniquí de hoy en la tarde que a propósito había conseguido arruinar la mía.

Ese fuego que parecía haberse apagado se encendió de nuevo en mi pecho.

Saqué mi celular del bolsillo de mi pantalón. Comencé a escribirle un mensaje.

"**¿Desde cuando sales con él?" – DC**

"**Desde cuando desapareces sin despedirte, ¿Dónde están tus modales Darren Everett?"– CC**

Sonreí con su respuesta, casi podía imaginarlo regañándome con su mano posada en su cintura y mirándome con ternura.

¡Vuelve al tema Criss! – me auto recriminé

"**Los recuerdo muy bien, ¿quieres que se los enseñe a tu chico maniquí? – DC**

Al diablo ser amable, considerado y racional, tu nunca haz sido así Darren Criss y hoy no es el día para intentar serlo.

"**¿Disculpa? ¿Quien esta siendo el rudo ahora? – CC**

"**AJÁ! Por lo menos asumes que ese maniquí fue rudo conmigo" – DC**

"**No tengo que asumir nada, y esta conversación se esta tornando un poco incomoda" – CC**

"**¿Te incomoda ser honesto?" – DC**

"**Quien eres tú para hablar de honestidad? – CC**

"**Yo no soy el que sale corriendo al primer intento" –DC**

Ok esto si se estaba tornando un tanto…complicado.

"**¿Estas seguro Darren Criss? – CC**

"**¿Que demonios estas tratando de decirme? – DC**

"**Yo no fui el que dejo a su novia sola en mitad de la cita y estuvo con cara de funeral la otra mitad" – CC**

"**¿Crees que eso tiene algo que ver contigo? – DC**

_Maldito y psíquico Christopher Colfer_

"**Eres tú el que tiene que decirlo" – CC**

No le respondí, no sabía que responderle, ni siquiera podía responderme esa pregunta a mi mismo.

Cuatro días pasaron, mi teléfono no había sonado en todo ese tiempo. Mía no había llamado – cosa que había agradecido porque francamente dudaba si podría darle una explicación razonable de mi comportamiento – tampoco lo habían hecho mis padres, Mike, Joe ni mucho menos Chris.

Saqué una botella de jugo de manzana del mini bar de mi tráiler.

–10 minutos Darren – un productor me gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta

– Copiado – le respondí

Me miré al espejo, enderecé mi corbatín, acomodé la polera roja que llevaba, tomé mi botella y el guión y salí a escena, a encontrarme de frente con mi trabajo y de frente con Christopher.

Ya no eres Darren Criss ahora eres Blaine Anderson y Blaine ama a Kurt y Kurt no esta molesto con él, ni él tampoco.

De algún modo tenía que recordar eso.

Me desquiciaba que en cada receso Chris solo tuviese tiempo para mensajearse con el chico maniquí.

Eso solo aumentaba más la fuerza de esa llama en mi pecho.

– Podrías prestarme atención, tenemos una escena que grabar y no esta funcionando – alegué parándome en frente de él, suplicando por un poco de atención

– No soy yo el que no logró memorizar sus líneas – me atacó. No me miró, su voz se oía fría. Algo extraño se movió en mi pecho.

– Preocúpate de tu trabajo, yo me encargo de el mío – sisee molesto.

Volví con paso firme al set. Lea estaba conversando con el director. Me senté en el piso a leer mis líneas

– ¿Por qué el ceño fruncido señor Criss? – Lea puso una silla junto a mi.

– Hoy estoy desconcentrado – respondí monótono.

– ¿Sabes que podría mejorar tu animo descompuesto? – pregunto Lea entusiasmada. La miré buscando una respuesta. – ¡noche de karaoke! – Gritó bajito – los chicos y yo saldremos esta noche, tu y tu novia deberían venir también – me frotó el hombro – la ultima vez que hablé con ella me pareció de lo más simpática – me dio una enorme sonrisa. Lea inmediatamente vio mi cara de duda. – vamos, ¡será genial!, como en los viejos tiempos.

– No lo se Lea – titubee – no se si tenga tiempo – traté de mentir.

– ¡Al demonio tus escusas Darren Criss! Quiero tu pequeño y perfecto trasero a las 9 en el karaoke de siempre, pregúntale a Chris o alguno de buena memoria el nombre del lugar porque yo no lo recuerdo – se disculpo y soltó su risa tan contagiosa y característica – arriba el animo, no tenemos tiempo para más drama – agregó dándome un abrazo y besando mi mejilla – ahora tengo que encontrar a Cory para grabar. – dejo la silla en su lugar, me regalo una tierna sonrisa y se alejo.

¡Demonios, como me agradaba esa mujer!

Una jornada de grabación había terminado y probablemente había sido la más larga y la peor. Chris se había remitido a hacer su trabajo y hablarme para lo estrictamente correcto.

Necesitaba una maldita distracción, lo que no necesitaba era seguir viendo a Chris.

Aunque quizás esta misma noche y con un par de cervezas encima podría disculparme con él por lo que sea que le haya molestado y volver las cosas a la normalidad y así traer al dulce y simpático Colfer de siempre.

No llamé a Mía, no podía verla aun

Entré al lugar, era pequeño, cálido y lucia bastante privado. Mike me agitó la mano apenas me vio. Me dirigí a la mesa donde estaban Lea, Cory, Amber, Kevin y Mike sentados.

– ¿y Mía? Lea dijo que te había dicho que la trajeras – Mike preguntó

– No logré contactarme con ella – mentí. Él se encogió de hombros.

Agradecí que Colfer no estuviese aquí aunque en el fondo tal vez me sentía decepcionado.

Kevin estaba cantando una extraña versión de "Don't want to Miss a Thing" de Aerosmith en el escenario cuando la puerta del pub se abrió.

Colfer y su chico maniquí entraban…de la mano.

Creo que empuñé mis manos.

– Hola a todos – Colfer saludo con la mano mientras se sentaba. Puso las manos sobre la mesa mientras todos lo mirábamos curiosos – lo se, quieren saber – comenzó – esta es la noche en donde presento en sociedad a Max – Chris hablaba con un nuevo brillo en los ojos mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro del chico. Me estremecí de la repugnancia – él es mi…amigo.

Lea rio fuerte, la risa se contagió en todos, menos en mi.

La conversación comenzó a correr fluida, el chico maniquí hablaba poco y ambos cruzábamos miradas frías de vez en cuando, preferí mantenerme al margen de la conversación.

– Debe ser horrible que te cambien por otro de la noche a la mañana – Lea habló junto a mi mientras Cory cantaba en el escenario.

– ¿Disculpa? – me giré a mirarla

– Ya sabes, Chris. – lo apuntó con la cabeza– Tú y él solían encerrarse en su propia burbuja personal cada vez que salíamos y ahora él simplemente esta sentado al otro lado de la mesa y pretendiendo que no estas aquí. – Lea habló mientras los miraba seriamente – ¿paso algo entre ustedes?

– No lo se, las cosas se han vuelto raras últimamente – comencé, tratando de buscar las palabras apropiadas.

– Tu turno Darren – Cory llegó junto a nosotros pasándome el micrófono. Me puse de pie. Leo fulmino al alto con la mirada.

Subí al escenario y apenas mis ojos hicieron contacto con los de Chris por primera vez en toda la noche supe que canción cantaría.

– Esta canción esta dedicada a toda esa gente que se esta quemando por dentro – hablé – y la tocaré para ustedes. Es mía pero no, no soy egocéntrico – traté de bromear.

Me colgué la guitarra que estaba a un lado y acomodé el micrófono.

Di el primer acorde y busqué sus ojos celestes otra vez.

_I hate where I'm at__  
__Acting crazy like that__  
__I know that I've been wrong__  
__It's something I've been working on__And I don't know what to do__  
__It's changing me it's killing you__  
__I'd tear out my insides if I could__  
__But I don't know if it'd do me good__I'm sorry friends I'm sorry lovers__  
__To put us all in this mess__  
__I know we still got each other__  
__But I'm in distress__Cause every time that I feel like I've figured it out__  
__I can't seem to figure it in__  
__It's got nothing to do with me__  
__It's not even you, you see__  
__It's part of my chemistry__  
__It's this jealousy_

Él era incapaz de sacarme la mirada de encima, al igual que el resto del cast que me miraban sin entender muy bien lo que estaba haciendo.

Yo solo sabía que esta canción nunca antes la había sentido tan mia.

_In absolutely no position__  
__To be so needlessly unkind__  
__When I'm the one writing this fiction__  
__Make it real in my mind__It drives me crazy in the morning__  
__Who is this monster in the mirror__  
__I try to get the steam to fog it out__  
__But I just can't get it clear__Oh and I can't stand what I'm feeling__  
__It's just like poison in my veins__  
__I know that I'm speaking__  
__But I don't know what I'm saying__Cause every time that I feel like the world just got lighter__  
__It seems like my muscles give out__  
__It's got nothing to do with me__  
__It's not even you, you see__  
__It's part of my chemistry__  
__It's this jealousy__And I'm hearing your voice__  
__Babe, you know it's your choice__  
__Maybe so__  
__And I know it's no use__  
__But it's the only excuse__  
__That I know, no no__Let me go__  
__Let me go__  
__Oh let me go__  
__Oh let me go_

Nunca antes había sentido tanta rabia y tanto fuego quemarme al cantar esta canción. Chris me miraba y sin decir nada podía entender que él no sabía porque lo estaba haciendo pero sabía que estaba cantando para él.

_Now let's be real I feel just like a child__  
__Someone could be taking all my toys__  
__So call me dumb, call me wild__  
__See that's the thing with little boys__Oh now I can't get it out in the shower__  
__Or drink it off at the bar__  
__This sugar's gone sour__  
__And it's gone way too far__Cause every time that I feel like I'm riding so high,__  
__Feel on top of the world__  
__The b*tch just keeps telling me no__  
__It's got nothing to do with me__  
__It's not even you, you see__  
__It's part of my chemistry__  
__This demon is killing me__  
__And oh Christ it's filling me__  
__It's this jealousy__  
__Oh, and I just can't believe__  
__In this jealousy,__  
__This jealousy for you__  
__Oh this jealousy,__  
__This jealousy for you._

Toqué el ultimo acorde, vi como Chris me miraba y como Max lo miraba a él y a mi a la vez y sentí como todo caía en su lugar.

Sentía celos del maniquí porque me estaba quitando a Chris y quitarme a Chris sería peor que quitarme mi guitarra y mi jugo de manzana a la vez.

Me bajé del escenario, Chris se puso de pie y caminó en mi dirección.

En el fondo yo sabía lo que me estaba pasando, yo sabía que estaba empezando a sentir cosas por Colfer que ya no solo eran amistad.

* * *

**Un millón de gracias a todas/os las que visitan, leen, siguen y dejan su review en esta historia, no saben lo mucho que significa para mi leerlos :) ahora mas que nunca que CrissColfer pareciera ser un vieeeejo recuerdo u.u**

**Saludos a todas y cada una de las personas que leyeron esto :***

**Dani.**


	6. Te amo

**Capitulo IV**

**"Te amo"**

Solo fui consiente de un brazo que me jalaba hacia la salida trasera del lugar.

– ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – Chris habló apenas estuvimos lejos de la gente.

– ¿Qué fue que? – pregunté divertido por su rostro compungido.

– Esa canción, ¿Por qué la cantaste? – Chris preguntó sin poder mirarme a la cara. Sentí su incomodidad que luego dio paso a la mía

– No lo se – sacudí mi cabeza pensativo – solo quise hacerlo – me senté apoyando mi espalda en la fría pared de la salida trasera del pub.

– Fue intenso… ¿estas teniendo problemas con tu novia? – Chris susurró entre los ruidos de la noche.

¿Por que demonios todos mis estados de ánimo, sentimientos y actitudes siempre tenían que girar en torno a mis problemas sentimentales con Mía? Estaba aburrido de toda esa mierda, ninguno de los que habían hecho ese comentario estaban al tanto de siquiera que pasaba.

– No Christopher. Todo esta…normal, como siempre – le di una falta sonrisa.

– Okay, entendí el sarcasmo – siseó – no puedo ayudarte si no se que te esta pasando. – habló buscando mi mirada.

_Oh mierda, nada de compasión ni preocupación por mi Colfer._

– No necesito ayuda Colfer – murmuré bajito – solo necesito respuestas…

– ¿respuestas? – habló el castaño confundido

– Si Chris – hablé pausado – ¡MALDITAS RESPUESTAS! – grité pasándome las manos por el cabello, y de pronto desconocí ese repentino cambio de animo en mi. Me asustó. – tengo un jodido desastre en mi cabeza y hasta que no logre arreglarlo no necesito la compasión de nadie.

– ¡No estas bien! No tienes claro lo que haces y no estas siendo coherente. – Chris murmuró bajando el tono de voz con cada palabra que decía – desde hace unas semanas que llevas comportándote extraño y ahora simplemente cantas una estúpida canción que casi te hace llorar y ¿no sabes porqué lo hiciste? – Vociferó como vomito verbal – no puedes simplemente andar por la vida cantando canciones así sin ningún propósito – concluyó dándome una gran mirada reprobatoria.

_Christopher Colfer, si tan solo yo supiese lo que está pasando dentro de mí…_

– Puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi vida Christopher – hablé serio, ignorando su mirada intensa sobre mi. – gracias por preocuparte

– Claro que no, claro que no puede hacer lo que se te antoje – me contrarió ofuscado. – afuera hay gente pendiente de todo – susurró.

Su mirada era intensa de repente. Él se había agachado en cuclillas quedando frente a mí y su rostro estaba tan cerca del mío que respirábamos el mismo aire.

Chris comenzó a respirar más rápido, mis ojos fijos en los de él, teniendo una pelea interna que solo ellos eran capaces de concebir.

Y en ese momento supe que incluso él había entendido lo que me estaba sucediendo.

Me asusté, me aterré.

Una electricidad despertó en mi estómago y empezó a esparcirse por el resto de mi cuerpo. Cuando llegó a mi cabeza yo ya estaba perdido.

– Yo siempre hago lo que quiero Chris… – susurré acercándome demasiado al castaño, este exhaló el aire de golpe chocando tibio y dulce contra mi rostro, tenía olor a menta y ron, se me hizo agua la boca. – Quiero que tengas eso muy claro – musité de manera inconsciente en su oído y como por impulso apreté con mis labios su lóbulo, quedándome ahí más tiempo del necesario.

Un golpe de corriente se dirigió a mi entrepierna

_¡Maldición Criss! Todo menos eso._

Chris parecía petrificado. Su rostro se encontraba aun más pálido y estaba seguro que en cualquier momento se desplomaría sobre mí.

Quise reír fuerte…él podía ser tan absurdo a veces.

– ¿Chris? – lo moví, él no dijo nada. – Christopher no es gracioso – le regañé al ver que no me contestaba ni levantaba la mirada del suelo.

El castaño se afirmó sobre mis muslos para darse impulso y ponerse de pie. De pronto un mal movimiento lo hizo caerse…sobre mí. Su torso chocando con el mío, su mejilla apoyada en mi clavícula. Él se movió rápido hacia el lado.

Sentí su falta al instante.

Reí por ese jodido pensamiento.

– ¿No se supone que este tipo de caídas solo pasan en películas? – murmuré con voz divertida.

– Deja de comportarte como un maldito idiota Darren – Chris bufó ofuscado – Haz lo que quieras con tu súper genial vida pero no me involucres en ella. – lo ultimo lo susurró tan bajo que no supe si me lo había dicho a mi o no.

Lo miré acuciosamente, él me sostuvo la mirada.

Mierda, Chris de verdad me lo había dicho a mí, el castaño de verdad me había pedido que no lo involucrara en mi vida… ¿era un chiste, no?

– ¿Por qué tan sensible Colfer? – le palmeé el hombro buscando al simpático castaño de siempre.

– Nada tiene que ver la sensibilidad Darren Criss, es solo ser objetivo y saber que es lo correcto – me miró a los ojos, sus profundos orbes azules me miraban atentamente, estaban llenos de dudas y en ese instante supe el significado interno de las palabras de Chris.

¿Yo sabía que era lo correcto? Es decir, Chris ¿estaba diciéndome que mantenernos alejados era lo mejor que podíamos hacer? Pero… ¿Cómo iba yo a ser capaz de hacer algo así si él era lo más cercano a mi 'mejor amigo' en el set?

Ambos intercambiamos miradas por un momento que a mi me parecieron horas y de alguna forma u otra me sentía incapaz de despegarle los ojos, sentía que si lo hacía me iba a faltar el flujo normal del aire.

— ¿Cariño? – una conocida voz rompió el silencio

_Max…_

Ninguno de los dos hizo nada, Chris no dejo de mirarme. Su mirada me hacía sentir cálido, tranquilo…feliz.

— Voy en un minuto – el castaño habló con sus ojos aun en los míos.

— No hemos terminado nuestra conversación — musité serio.

— No tengo nada más que conversar contigo Criss — articuló inexpresivo, jamás lo había visto carente de emociones en su rostro.

— Sabes que no quieres irte — lo desafié — sabes que no tienes que hacerlo.

— A veces creo que tu no sabes nada sobre mi — susurró y agachó su mirada pasando junto a mi en dirección a la puerta.

Me giré para seguir sus pasos y ahí estaba Max, el maniquí; esperándolo y mirándome, mirándome como mirarías a otra persona que quiere llevarse el último chaleco en liquidación que tu también quieres…me miraba como su competencia y no se porque yo amaba la sensación que su inseguridad me hacía sentir.

Le di una sardónica sonrisa.

Esperé afuera un tiempo prudente, tratando de calmar mi ánimo sombrío y esperando que Christopher se fuera del lugar – porque en verdad esperaba que eso hiciera– cuando entré los ánimos estaban apagados, ya nadie cantaba karaoke y solo Lea, Cory y Kevin seguían en la mesa.

Me senté junto a Lea.

— ¿Dónde esta el resto? — pregunté rompiendo el cómodo silencio.

— Todos se han ido, mañana adelantaron las grabaciones — ella habló. Mi mente estaba en cualquier lugar. — Mantente al margen querido — Lea susurró cerca de mi oído.

— ¿De que estas hablando? — pregunté desconcertado por su comentario.

— No se que demonios estas intentando hacer Dare — la castaña empezó cruzándose de brazos — cuando fue tu turno de cantar sentí vergüenza ajena, creo que todos aquí captamos el mensaje — Lea habló medio avergonzada.

— ¿Hablas de la canción que canté hace un rato? No veo porque debería de haber un mensaje tras ella — declaré honesto

—Eres tu el que se está quemando, lo veo en tus ojos, en tus expresiones y en la pasión que pusiste al cantar — la chica hablaba segura de su conclusión — conozco eso, también soy artista y hay emociones que simplemente no se pueden fingir.

Y en ese preciso instante quise hacer desaparecer a Lea Michele de la faz de la tierra.

— Por supuesto que estoy celoso, estoy enfurecido — alcé un poco el tono de mi voz — ¿como se atreve ese niñito a simplemente salir con alguien? Es decir, ¡nadie aquí sabia! — alegué tratando de ocultar mi repentino y desmedido enojo.

— Todos sabíamos que él salía con alguien Darren — Lea susurró como si fuese algo obvio.

¡Perfecto! Y resulta que de un momento a otro todo el mundo sabia que Christopher Colfer me engañaba y yo como buen engañado era el ultimo en enterarme.

_¡Date cuenta de la tamaña bestialidad que acabas de pensar Darren Criss!_

Chris no me había engañado, yo no era Blaine y él no era Kurt, el castaño tenía todo el derecho del mundo a hacer lo que quisiera…pero era yo el que parecía incapaz de hacer lo mismo.

El olor a frambuesa estaba impregnado en mi nariz, me miré al espejo y mi cabello permanecía perfectamente peinado y acomodado en torno a mi cabeza con abundante y aromático gel.

Sonreí frente mi reflejo.

_¡Buenos días Blaine Anderson, hoy es tu oportunidad para soltar MI propia lengua!_

Tomé el guion y salí con una enorme sonrisa camino al set.

72 largas horas sin haber visto a Christopher y de pronto ahí estaba tan al alcance de mis manos, estaba de espaldas a mi. No pude evitar enviar mi mirada directo a una parte especifica, bien dotada y tonificada de su cuerpo.

Por algún motivo acababa de darme cuenta cuanto amaba los pantalones ceñidos de Kurt Hummel, su trasero lucia…glorioso.

Mi mente se imaginó un millón de escenarios distintos donde mi mano podría acariciar esa parte de su anatomía.

_¡Darren Criss eres el heterosexual con mentalidad más homosexual que he conocido!_

No pude evitar sentirme extraño con ese nuevo y agradable pensamiento… ¡maldición! me agradaba DEMASIADO la idea de acariciar el trasero de Chris Colfer.

La curiosidad invadió mi cuerpo. ¿Cómo seria acariciar su tonificado cuerpo? ¿Qué sentiría mi cuerpo cuando sus labios dejaran un camino húmedo de besos y chupetones a través de mi cuello?... un repentino problema se empezó a formar en mis también ajustados pantalones.

_¡Piensa en dinosaurios, piensa en pequeños gatos mutantes!_

Christopher Colfer acababa de prender la llama del deseo en mi pecho.

¡Maldito hombre irresistible! ¡Maldito yo que no sabía siquiera porque me permitía sentir sensaciones como esa!... pero no podía negar que eran agradables, MUY agradables.

Me senté en una de las sillas de madera frente a una mesita para dos en el set del "Lima Bean" y me puse a ojear el guion por decima vez.

— Lamento haber sido un idiota contigo la otra noche — la voz del castaño me hizo levantar la vista y encontrarme con sus brillantes e ingenuos ojos que inmediatamente me llenaron de calor el cuerpo. La luz acababa de volver otra vez a mí.

Chris y el resto del cast habían pasado un par de días fuera grabando las escenas de las "nacionales" en New York. Ese par de día habían sido la clave para darme cuenta que era todo lo que podría estar pasando conmigo.

— Pierde cuidado — le sonreí — la mierda ocurre — bromee

— Estaba enojado, confundido y lo siento — susurró — no quise decir nada de lo que dije — Se sentó frente a mi, mientras los camarógrafos y tramoyas se ubicaban para empezar a grabar la escena.

— Esta bien Chris — tomé su mano sobre la mesa, sentí una especie de cosquilleo cuando las yemas de mis dedos rozaron su pálida piel. — Entiendo — y sin querer me vi dándole una tierna sonrisa. Él me la devolvió de igual forma y sentí ganas de palmar su hombre y agradecerle por la luz que me envolvía cada vez que estaba cerca de él.

— Posiciones — Brad, el director de este episodio, gritó a la gente allí

Chris me soltó la mano no sin antes darme una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que yo conocía tan bien…mi sonrisa personal. Algo se movió en mi interior y no pude evitar sentirme estúpido.

Me enderece y arreglé un poco el cuello del chaleco rojo que llevaba.

— 3,2,1 ¡acción! — Brad gritó. Adiós Darren Criss, hola Blaine Anderson.

Los extras comenzaron a moverse y la conversación entre Kurt y Blaine comenzó.

New York, New York, New York.

A duras penas mi cabeza estaba conectada con mi cuerpo. Mi mente se perdía mientras observaba esos rosados y fibrosos labios moverse al ritmo de sus palabras, hacían gran contraste ya que Chris vestía un abrigo color crema que hacía de él una verdadera porcelana.

Mis recuerdos comenzaron a tomar forma y un sinfín de imágenes azotaron con alevosía mi cabeza.

La interminable cena la primera vez que nos conocimos, las interminables conversaciones en su tráiler tomando coca – cola de dieta, los ensayos de los miércoles hasta altas horas de la madrugada que al final se convertían en noche de película en donde uno de los dos se quedaba en la casa del otro a dormir.

Un calor recorría mi pecho cuando mi mente recordaba cada uno de esos momentos. Mire a Chris a los ojos y sentí como una vez más su luz me envolvía y ya nada más importaba a mi alrededor.

Y eso era todo. ¡Nada ni nadie más importaba! Solo él y yo y lo que cada uno tuviese que decir, pero no aquí, no en este set, si no que afuera, en el mundo real.

— Te amo — susurré. Y no sabía si lo había dicho a tiempo o no, solo sabía que según mi guion debía decirlo y según mi corazón…también, porque tal vez esa era la única frase capaz de describir esa luz cálida que inflaba mi pecho cada vez que Chris sonreía o esa descarga eléctrica en la ingle cada vez que mis labios encontraban los suyos en algún beso que al final se tornaba demandante y nuestras lenguas también salían a su encuentro.

Sonreí, cuantas escenas grabadas un millón de veces solo porque de un momento a otro se volvían muy intensas.

_Intensidad._

_Honestidad._

Esos eran por lejos los dos sentimientos más poderosos que estaba sintiendo en este momento.

Porque en el fondo yo sabía que esta sería mi interpretación mas realista en la historia de mi carrera actoral, no porque estuviese involucrado en mi personaje — cosa que no es mentira — si no que porque esa pequeña frase estaba siendo dicha por mi Darren Criss a Chris, no a Kurt. Y una ola de verdad me golpeó de un repente.

Chris me miraba incrédulo, nuestros ojos estaban teniendo esas conversaciones sin palabras que solían tener. Él en el fondo también había sentido el peso real de aquella simple frase caer sobre sus hombros.

— Te amo, también — Chris contestó en la piel de Kurt.

No podía evitar una sonrisa ridícula en mi rostro, era esa sensación de al fin aceptar con orgullo tus verdaderas y más profundas emociones.

No pensé en nada ni nadie que no fuese Chris y lo que me hacia sentir. Ni siquiera pensé en mi ni en lo mucho que podrían cambiar mis asuntos si yo mismo le daba un vuelco de 180° a mi vida.

Brad nos miraba atónito, con ojos vidriosos y muy cercanos al llanto.

– ¡Corte! – Gritó— Wow — musitó — a veces hay emociones que simplemente no se pueden fingir. Este a sido lejos el _"te amo"_ mas honesto que he visto en mi vida — Brad agregó incrédulo.

_Lo fue, en el fondo de mi, fue el "te amo" mas honesto que yo, Darren _C_riss le haya dicho nunca a nadie._

* * *

_**no me importa que haya sido un capitulo cursi, ame escribirlo. gracias totales a cada persona que deja un review o que simplemente sigue la historia. sientanse libres de sugerir, opinar o preguntar cualquier cosa, un beso :***_


	7. Instantes

**Capitulo 5**

"**Instantes"**

Odiaba usar smoking, en serio que si. Era desesperante no poder moverme libre y a mis anchas, incluso respirar se hacía difícil si decidía ajustarme mucho el corbatín al cuello.

Me miré al espejo, arreglé un poco mi hoy desordenado y rizado cabello, si Darren, luces cool.

_Imbécil no te mientas a ti mismo, luces como un maldito novio de torta, pero por si las dudas trata de no actuar como uno._

Aun no creía que estaba camino a los "Golden Globes 2011" la serie estaba nominada por segundo año consecutivo y era cómico pensar que hace un año atrás mientras yo veía las premiaciones en mi casa no hubiese podido imaginar que 12 meses después mi sueño se haría realidad y tendría el trabajo perfecto junto a las mejores personas del mundo.

Estaba realmente emocionado. Esta sería la primera alfombra roja de toda mi vida.

Los flashes me segaban, – primera vez que mis gafas favoritas me parecían realmente útiles – caminé por la alfombra y mi RP me guió a dar un par de entrevistas sobre cuan emocionado estaba de estar aquí y cuanto significaba para mi estar en Glee.

_¿Donde demonios está, Colfer? Darren, concéntrate y trata de buscar a Chris._

— ¿Darren? – la entrevistadora repitió un poco más fuerte

— O lo siento, solo estaba siendo un imbécil — respondí saliendo del paso mientras mi mente se enfocaba en la cara de la mujer.

_¡Por un demonio, Criss! ¿Conoces la palabra DISIMULADAMENTE?_

Mi RP me apuró a que entrara al evento así que camine medio desilusionado por no poder haber encontrado a Colfer en la alfombra roja, tal vez posar juntos para alguna foto hubiese sido agradable.

_Di la verdad Criss, posar con Chris hubiese sido agradable, asombroso, ideal, necesario y… PERFECTO._

El teatro era gigante y luminoso y yo simplemente estaba aturdido tratando de absorber cada detalle del lugar, tantos como mi ridícula mente fuese capaz de retener.

Me sentí un poco desilusionado al darme cuenta que estaría tan alejado de los chicos — _y Chris, admítelo_ — en mi mesa. Ya que ellos estarían sentados a un par de mesas de distancia.

Mis ojos lo encontraron brillando sentado junto a Dianna y Jenna.

Jodido Colfer, lucia como un maldito modelo en su maldito y perfecto traje negro y su estúpida piel de porcelana contrastaba tan bien con su maldito peinado de muñeco y las luces del jodido lugar.

_Lo siento, no puedo evitar maldecir demasiado cuando estoy "exaltado" y esa palabra quizás no describe como me estoy sintiendo ahora._

_¡Maldito Colfer!_

Chord me trajo a la vida de nuevo golpeándome el hombro izquierdo con una servilleta de género.

— Nota mental para tu pequeña mente — el rubio me susurró al oído — ¡SE DISCRETO! — Subió un poco más el tono de su voz — es decir ¡yeah! Chris luce candente en ese traje pero hombre ¿podrías disimular un poco? — Rió — no es normal que se te salgan los ojos cada vez que lo miras — Amber quien estaba sentada junto a mi rió y asintió con la cabeza.

— Amén a eso — agregó divertida la morena.

— No se de que están hablando — reí nervioso — Chris luce bien en ese traje, luce bien en cada cosa que se ponga a decir verdad — me encogí de hombros, ambos asintieron.

_¡Discreción! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa Criss?_

— Solo se siente extraño sabes — Amber se unió al dialogo acomodándose en su silla — cada vez que lo miras es como si Blaine estuviese mirando a Kurt.

— O tal vez siempre es _Darren_ el que mira a _Chris_… — vagamente mi mente proceso que había sido yo el que había dichoeso_._

_¡GENIAL!, GENIAL DARREN CRISS, VE Y SUBE A ESE ESCENARIO, ACABAS DE GANAR EL GOLDEN GLOBE A LA DISCRECIÓN._

"Y el ganador como mejor actor de reparto en comedia o musical es…"

_**Chris Colfer.**_

Una lluvia de aplauso hizo eco en el lugar. Yo no supe lo que hice y me puse de pie a aplaudir con el pecho inflado de una nueva sensación.

Era esa sensación que sentía luego de estrenar una obra en la que había trabajado por meses, esa sensación que sentía cada vez que veía en TV una escena de Kurt y Blaine y me daba cuenta a través de las redes sociales como nuestro trabajo estaba cambiando el mundo.

_Era orgullo, mi pecho estaba inflado de orgullo por Christopher Colfer._

_Mi_ castaño se subió al escenario, apretaba y soltaba las manos, estaba nervioso y yo lo sabía porque de alguna u otra forma con el tiempo había sido capaz de leer cada gesto que Chris hacía, sonreí ante esa idea.

Su cabello brillaba contra las luces del escenario, su alto y esbelto cuerpo se mantenía derecho y quieto sobre el escenario mientras sostenía su estatuilla y una pequeña sonrisa se esbozaba en sus labios mientras hablaba. Me concentré en solo admirarlo porque francamente estaba tan absorto que no era capaz de escuchar una jodida palabra de lo que él estaba diciendo.

Me concentré en sus azules ojos, por un instante él encontró mi mirada y sonrió. Una nueva ráfaga de valor pareció inundarlo y termino su discurso con un _¡que les den! _Tan típico de él.

Yo era incapaz de borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

Tres horas después mi cuerpo y mi mente estaban igual de perdidos pero esta vez no por la luz de Chris Colfer si no que por el whisky en mis venas.

Estábamos en el _after party_ del evento organizado por una conocida revista. Los chicos del cast y yo bailábamos y saltábamos en la pista mientras Chris y Ashley conversaban en la barra con pequeños cocteles de colores en sus manos.

Tomé a Lea por la cintura y me puse a bailar animosamente con ella al ritmo de una canción de los 80´s, la castaña parecía no entender pero se arrimó a mi cuerpo y movió su vestido de modo que le permitiera moverse más libremente.

Estábamos ya en la tercera canción y yo hasta ya había olvidado el propósito de porque estaba bailando con Lea. La miré reír desesperadamente y pensé que solo lo estaba haciendo porque la chica era hilarante y divertida pero luego observe que Chris seguía conversando con Ashley pero claramente sus ojos no estaban con ella si no que con nosotros siguiendo cada movimiento que Lea y yo hacíamos.

De repente Mark y Cory se dirigieron a ellos y los jalaron hacia la pista…

— ¡CAMBIO! — Mark gritó e instantáneamente Lea desapareció de mis brazos siendo reemplazada por mi castaño favorito: _Chris_.

_Bendito Mark supongo que te debo una_

Todos bailaban con parejas diferentes ahora y saltaban al ritmo de la música. Sentí que mi cintura era rodeada por unas manos conocidas y sonreí, la cabeza de Chris reposaba con dificultad — por mi altura de hobbit — en mi hombro y ambos nos movíamos tan lentamente como si tuviésemos nuestra propia música sonando a parte en nuestras mentes.

Era como si estuviésemos encerrados otra vez en nuestra pequeña burbuja personal.

Y eran esos instantes en donde mi mirada se encontraba con la de él o cuando nuestras manos se entrelazaban justo como lo estaban haciendo ahora que me sentía seguro, tranquilo y en casa.

Sabía que yo no era un hombre de etiquetas ¡jamás lo había sido! De hecho estaba seguro que era capaz de enamorarme de una persona no de un género. Pero cuando miraba a Chris nada de mi estúpida filosofía de vida servía ni tenía sentido porque él era el único ser capaz de provocar estas nuevas sensaciones en mi y hacerme sentir del modo que lo estaba haciendo, como si mis huesos fuesen de esponja y mis pantalones siempre fuesen una o dos tallas mas pequeños de lo que en realidad eran.

La noche siguió su curso, llena de música, alcohol y diversión. El cast completo llevaba fácilmente la mitad de la ropa que llevaban al comienzo y ningún peinado lucia ni la mitad de perfecto que en la alfombra roja. Incluido el de Chris, ya que mis manos se habían encargado de desarmarlo rápidamente. Me encantaba acariciar su cabello, era tan suave y liso, tan diferente al poddle que yo tenía en mi cabeza.

— Me encanta tu estúpido cabello — murmuré cerca del cuello de Chris — y es ridículo porque es ¡solo cabello! Pero no puedo evitarlo. — me disculpé

— Oh ¡no mientas!, mi cabello es tan sin gracia — gruñó — en cambio el tuyo, Oh Dios amo tu cabello sin gel Darren Criss, solo rizos y fijador con olor a manzana, simplemente perfecto — susurró metiendo sus dedos en mi enmarañado cabello, se le escapó un sonido gutural.

_¿Fue eso un quejido? ¡O Dios si que lo fue!_

Sentí una agradable electricidad recorrer mi espina dorsal y perderse en mi entre pierna.

— Bromeas, es como andar cargando un poodle en mi cabeza todo el tiempo — respondí riendo.

— Si, pero el poodle mas hermoso y sexy de todo L.A — agregó besando mi mejilla y perdiendo un poco el equilibrio.

_Es oficial, Chris Colfer esta ebrio._

— Vamos Colfer, te llevaré a casa — hablé y me abrumó la seguridad de mis palabras.

— Eres perfecto Darren, perfecto, perfecto, perfecto — Chris parloteaba con voz melodiosa mientras lo llevaba de la mano a través de la pista.

— Lo llevaré a casa — le dije a Ashley mientras pasaba junto a ella y Mark quienes bailaban juntos. — es todo para él por esta noche.

— ¡Págame! — Mark le recriminó a Ashley divertido.

Seguí caminando sin entender a que se referían y me dirigí a la salida del personal, nadie necesitaba una foto de Chris ebrio luego de ganar su primer Golden Globe en la portada de alguna revista amarillista.

Y aquí estaba yo, manoseando a Colfer tratando de encontrar las llaves de su departamento en la chaqueta de su traje.

_¡Maldición!_ no podía evitar tantear sus delicados músculos por sobre la camisa y tragué saliva sonoramente cuando mi dedo anular hizo contacto con su cálida piel y me percaté de que no llevaba camiseta abajo.

Mis pantalones nunca se habían sentido tan apretados.

En un instante estaba con él adentro. Caminé con una mano rodeando su cintura a través de la sala de estar y lo senté en un largo sillón de cuero.

— Te traeré un café — musité

— No, no, no, no cariño, no — jadeó Chris agarrándome de la solapa de mi chaqueta y trayéndome hacia él para abrazarme de una manera demandante.

— Wow, Chris aprecio tu repentina y demostrativa muestra de afecto pero en verdad creo que necesitas el café — traté de moverme y preferí no haberlo hecho nunca, mi pelvis hizo directa fricción con la de él — _y su jodida CASI erección _— en un instante su amplio departamento se hizo el lugar mas pequeño del mundo.

— Shhhh, siempre hablas demasiado hobbit — Chris alegó y puso su nariz en mi clavícula, yo reí de buena gana — maldición no pares nunca de reír, es el sonido más hermoso de la vida — el castaño murmuro enviando cada vibración a mi cuello y haciendo que un constante escalofrió se situara en mi.

Y eran estos pequeños instantes en donde el tiempo se detenía cuando yo tenía a Chris entre mis brazos o cuando mis manos acariciaban con devoción su cabello y hombros que era capaz de darme cuenta cuan metido en mi piel Christopher estaba.

Que nunca había sido Blaine _mirando_ a Kurt, que nunca había sido Blaine _besando_ Kurt si no que siempre había sido yo, Darren Criss, siempre maravillado por la perfecta luz del pequeño Chris Colfer.

Chris se separó de mi pecho y buscó mi mirada, era solo eso, él y yo mirándonos como si nada ni nadie más importara. Mi pecho se hizo insuficiente para cuan grande mi corazón se infló. Las mejillas del castaño tomaron un color carmesí simplemente adorable y sus ojos brillaron con ese brillo tan hermoso y familiar.

— Hombre, eres hermoso — susurré tan bajito que no se si él fue capaz de escucharlo.

Él sonrió tan efusivamente que mi corazón se salto un latido.

El castaño comenzó a depositar castos besos en mis mejillas, mi mentón, mi frente, mis parpados y la punta de mi nariz. Jamás en mis 24 años había sentido que algo tan simple e inocente podía resultar tan íntimo y sensual como esto me estaba resultando ahora.

En mi mente no existía nadie más que él y toda su luz en este momento.

— Vamos Chris, hazlo — lo apuré, porque nunca en mi vida había necesitado que alguien me besara como necesitaba que él lo hiciera justo ahora. — siempre e querido saber que se siente besarte sin un guión de por medio — murmuré contra su oreja y lamí su lóbulo de una forma tan sutil y sensual…el castaño tembló un poquito.

— Hueles a whisky y eso nunca me pareció tan… sexy — Chris susurró tan cerca de mis labios que su aliento entro a través de mi boca y solo eso basto para que yo de una manera poco educada acortara la distancia y estampara mis labios contra los suyos, tan dulces, cálidos y familiares.

Pero _joder_, besarlo ahora era tan conocido y tan nuevo a la vez. Era como re descubrir su boca, re saborear su cálida lengua, era diferente, real… sin un dialogo de por medio, sin maquillaje ni vestuario ni un personaje que me protegiera de todas las sensaciones y sentimientos que se arremolinaban en mi.

Aquí no había forma de justificar lo que estaba sintiendo, porque mis labios y los de él eran al fin los de Darren y de Chris, sin personajes y sin caretas.

Este beso era el beso más dulce y cargado de erotismo que me habían dado en toda mi vida. Era _prohibido _y ambos lo sabíamos.

Los labios del castaño estaban abiertos y sin pedir permiso mi lengua se metió en busca de la suya, cuando se encontraron la canción de Katy Perry comenzó a reproducirse en mi cabeza.

_Baby you're __**firework**__*, come on let your color… _

Y sentía que besarle era como lanzarme al vacío, como tirarme en bungie sin un elástico, era peligroso, excitante y nuevo, no sabía que esperar para mi a medida que iba cayendo pero estaba completamente seguro que después de esto no habría forma de no querer repetirlo otra vez..

Mi mente fue traída de vuelta a la realidad cuando Chris comenzó a quitarme la chaqueta.

_Wow_

Mis pantalones estaban taaan apretados y mi miembro dolía tanto

Odiaba lo desconocido y saber que Chris de a poco hacia mas demandante el beso y que sus manos acariciaban desesperadas mi espalda como si el mundo de fuese a acabar solo me hicieron sentirme así. Y en ese instante el pánico a lo desconocido congelo mi cuerpo.

_Va a pasar, no puedes evitarlo pequeño hobbit._

— Maldito hobbit — gruñó mientras mordisqueaba mi lóbulo derecho — te amo tanto.

Aquello me tomó con la guardia baja, no fui capaz de procesarlo.

— Yo también te amo — jadié — jodido ganador de un Golden Globe — nunca un _"te amo"_ se había sentido tan verdadero y tan correcto.

En ese instante supe que desde siempre esto había sido inevitable, desde que vi ese brillo en sus ojos, esa confianza en si mismo y esa contagiosa sonrisa yo siempre supe que terminaría cayendo al precipicio por Chris Colfer.

* * *

***** (**n/a:** forma de decir que Darren sentía fuegos artificiales cuando estaba besando a Chris)

**N/A:** _Fueron años, lo se, pero lo bueno y bonito es que ya termine todos mis certámenes en la universidad y estoy 100% libre para escribir por todo este mes ¡yuju! A si que con respecto a eso debo contarles que hace días viene dándome vuelta en mi cabeza la idea de escribir pequeños capítulos at random referentes a esta historia pero desde el punto de vista de mi hermoso Chris a alguien le suena interesante? Si quieren en un review podrían dejarme su opinión y contarme que les gustaría leer pero desde el POV de Chris (cualquier cosa, y ojala que no haya salido en esta versión para que sea información nueva e interesante jajajajajaja)_

_Un millón de gracias a todas las lectoras y lectores que leen esto, gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y reviews._

_Gracias especiales a_

**ValeAsencio**

**Gabriela Cruz**

**Darren's Loveeer**

**Monsetziita**

**Adriana11**

_Por sus reviews sagrados en cada capitulo, me llena de alegría leerlas siempre y dfhidsfhyfghdfydf Darren's Loveeer no sabes cuanto amo tu fic "Del mismo material que los sueños" (gente que no lo a leído POR FAVOR háganlo, no se arrepentirán xD) una pelusa llamada "klaine" se mete en mis ojos en cada capitulo y me hace llorar 3 jjajjjaja no enserio, LEEANLO xD_

_Besitos :*_

_Dani._

_PD: Mañana en la noche, capitulo 6! _

_SE PONDRA TAAAAN BUENO 3_


	8. Resaca

**Capitulo VI**

"**Resaca"**

Mi cabeza me estaba matando, abrí los ojos a duras penas y recibí directo el golpe de los rayos del sol en mis ojos, quise moverme pero mi cabeza palpitaba demasiado.

Aclaré un poco mi mente y lentamente asumí donde estaba, miré a mí alrededor: alfombra de piel color nutge, un plasma de 42 pulgadas con una colección de musicales en el mueble, un futón a juego con la alfombra, no, este no era mi caótico y poco ortodoxo departamento, este definitivamente era el departamento de Chris y yo estaba durmiendo en su alfombra.

Me enderecé apoyando mi peso en los codos y observé el panorama, la que parecía mi chaqueta estaba a un par de metros de distancia junto a mis zapatos y el cinturón de mi pantalón. Me examiné a mi mismo, llevaba la mitad de mi camisa abierta y fuera de la pretina de mi pantalón, el corbatín descansaba desarmado en mi cuello y no llevaba calcetines.

Mi mente era un desastre.

_Mi miembro esta intacto, mi trasero parece no arder, genial, aquí no hubo contacto sexual. Podré mirar a los ojos a Chris._

_¡YUJU!_

No sabía como sentirme al respecto, pequeños flashbacks venían a mi mente, pero aun así estaba seguro que no era capaz de recordar la película completa sobre lo que había vivido anoche. En el fondo me sentía un poco decepcionado.

_Un momento. ¿Dónde demonios esta Colfer?_

Agucé mi oído, no se escuchaba el grifo de la ducha abierto, tampoco había ruido en la cocina. Me apuré a ponerme de pie, tambaleándome un poco producto del movimiento rápido

_¡Agggggh, como me dolía mí jodida cabeza!_

Me sentí estúpido cuando lo encontré junto a mí sobre el futón durmiendo como un pequeño niño.

_¡Joder! Si había dicho que Colfer era hermoso despierto era porque nunca antes me había detenido a admirarlo mientras dormía notando que sus mejillas tenían un leve tono carmesí._

Mi mente se imagino que tal vez sería aun mas hermoso verlo dormido después de haber hecho el amor…

_¡Iugggggh Darren Criss ubica tus malditos pensamientos! _

Gateé hasta mi chaqueta en busca de mi celular, apreté el botón de encendido, digité la clave y deslicé el patrón de desbloqueo en la pantalla.

17 llamadas perdidas, 3 mensajes de texto.

_Mierda. _

Revisé el registro de llamadas, 4 eran de Chord, 2 eran de Ashley, 3 de mi representante, 7 de Mia… y 1 de Ryan Murphy

.

**PROBLEMAS **y no por las excesivas llamadas de mi novia.

_¿Novia? No seas imbécil Criss, no te atrevas a seguir con eso._

Ok, no eran problemas las excesivas llamadas de…Mía, si lo era la de Ryan, él no solía gastar su tiempo en llamadas telefónicas.

Me moví a la bandeja de entrada para revisar los textos.

**18:47 - Suerte esta noche amor :* patearas unos cuantos traseros hollywoodenses ;) **– Mia 3

**08:54 - Cielo, llevo rato tratando de comunicarme contigo, voy a tu departamento XOXO **– Mía 3

Luego de leer aquello, me sentí más asqueroso que la basura, O vamos, ¿Por qué tenía que seguir ella soportando que yo fuese un cretino? Abrí el último.

**09:13 - Bro, ¿Dónde demonios te metiste? ¿Estas con Colfer? ;) Ash esta como loca D: **- Chord O.

Navegué en las opciones y elegí "llamar a contacto" Chord contesto al tercer repiqueteo.

— Maldito hijo de pu… no lo completaré solo porque la señora Criss no tiene la culpa de que seas un imbécil — el rubio habló medio serio medio en broma.

— ¡Genial! Yo también estoy bien, amanecí vivo si eso es lo que te preocupa — satiricé.

— Cállate, no mereces respeto luego de desaparecer en la mitad de la fiesta, los chicos y yo decidimos jugar tequila extreme y ¡TU NO ESTABAS PARA VERLO! — mi amigo gruñó. Esa era una de las razones por las que yo adoraba a este chico, para él todo era simple. — ¿Dónde estas? ¿Estas con…Colfer? — habló medio incomodo.

— Si, estoy en su departamento — hablé con la voz más suave y tranquila que encontré — y él esta bien — me giré a mirarlo — muy bien de hecho — sonreí enfatizando en la primera palabra.

— Y… ¿puedes caminar? — Chord satirizó con un tono de falsa complicidad.

— Si Chord, no me acosté con Chris si es lo que estas tratando de insinuar — respondí un tanto hastiado.

— Tampoco es como si te gustase acostarte con hombres, hermano — el rubio habló riendo.

Hubo un extenso silencio.

— Espera, ¿Qué quiere decir ese jodido silencio? — Chord demandó saber — lo, ¿lo haces Criss?

— No Chord, no tengo sexo con hombres, pero no veo el problema si decidiera hacerlo — respondí honesto ya que siempre estuve claro en eso: no necesitas estar con una chica _(si eres hombre) _solo porque el mundo te a ordenado hacerlo.

El rubio tragó saliva sonoramente.

— Estoy tranquilo al saber que no te gusta el cabello rubio — ambos reímos — Ok, se supone que te llamaría para saber si estabas vivo y saber si estabas con Chris, aclaradas mis dudas iré a desayunar — Chord habló animoso.

— ¿Cita numero 735.131? — reí

— Estoy seguro que esta chica si resultará, sus padres son italianos y yo amo la pizza. — Chord hablaba excitado.

— Estaré cruzando los dedos, estas en edad de sentar cabeza — bromeé

— Yo podría decir lo mismo, por lo menos tú tienes novia. — el rubio agregó, sentí como se arrepintió apenas lo dijo.

Ese prolongado silencio se poso entre nosotros de nuevo.

— Ok, llegaré tarde a mi desayuno si no cuelgo — Chord se excusó — te veo en la tarde.

— ¿Tarde? — pregunté confundido

— Se cambió la reunión de mañana para hoy en la tarde ¿no te llamó tu representante? — el rubio pregunto confundido.

— Si lo hizo, y también Ryan, solo que decidí no contestarles — reí nervioso de mi absurda broma.

— Afina tu guitarra compañero, tu futuro es ser músico ambulante otra vez — Chord agregó.

— Siempre he preferido la música — me excusé.

— Te veo luego — el rubio agregó y cortó la llamada.

Caminé hacia la cocina y abrí el refrigerador. Saqué la última lata de coca de dieta — _no esperaba encontrar otra cosa _— y la abrí, llamé a mi representante.

Luego de 10 minutos de charla sobre responsabilidad y compromiso al fin entendí que la reunión con la producción era hoy en la tarde a las 4 pm.

Miré la hora en el reloj de pared 9:45 AM.

Caminé hacia el baño y 20 minutos después estaba limpio y vistiendo un buzo deportivo y una polera que había tomado del closet de Chris.

Aun era temprano y quise ser amable, así que baje a comprar unas latas de coca cola, unos vasos de café y algo para desayunar.

Tomé las llaves de Chris de la mesita y salí.

Cuando volví él seguía en el mismo lugar en donde lo había dejado. Saqué un brownie de la bolsita, tomé mi vaso de mokaccino y me senté en la alfombra. Tomé mi celular y me puse a jugar 'Angry Birds' en silencio.

Cuando el reloj marcaba las 11 de la mañana el timbre sonó. Chris comenzó a moverse de a poco por el ruido.

No despertó así que caminé a la puerta.

Miré por el ojo mágico. Max parado en la puerta con cara de pocos amigos.

_Vamos estúpido, gira el pomo de la puerta, no habrá cosa más maravillosa que ver su cara de maniquí deformarse al verte._

— ¿Quién es? — sentí la melodiosa voz de Colfer hablar.

— Es tu… es ¿Max? — Fingí duda — ese chico maniquí del otro día.

— ¡Maldición! No des un paso más — Chris se desvencijó del sillón y corrió junto a mi — quédate en mi habitación y no hagas ruido – el castaño me ordenó

— ¿Qué demonios estas diciendo? ¿Quieres que me esconda? ¿Porqué? — de pronto no entendía lo que el castaño estaba haciendo mientras se arreglaba en cabello y se abotonaba la camisa.

— Amaneciste perspicaz hoy Criss — el castaño susurró — no quiero que Max te vea aquí, vamos Dare, coopera un poco — Chris me empujó con dirección a su habitación. Me moví en silencio resignado.

Me senté en la cama y me crucé de piernas como si fuese a hacer yoga.

_Busca tu centro Criss, aísla el ruido, concéntrate en tu respiración._

_¡Que le den al yoga!_

Me puse de pié, cerré la puerta y me quede atento escuchando.

— Max, no te esperaba aquí tan temprano — Chris murmuró, sentí el ruido de un beso y mi estomago se revolvió.

— Es casi medio día Christopher — el maniquí contestó ¿estaba molesto? — ¿tienes resaca? ¿Te embriagaste anoche Chris? Luces espantoso — Max gruñía.

¿Qué demonios se pensaba que era? ¿Por qué estaba tratando así a _mi _castaño? Quise abrir la puerta y golpearlo por idiota. En vez de felicitarlo y traerle flores por su premio ¿él se atrevía a recriminarlo por tener resaca?

— Creo que bebí de más anoche, no se si te enteraste pero ganamos tres estatuillas en la premiación y una de esas es MÍA. — Chris habló notoriamente molesto.

— Todo el mundo lo sabe, no es necesario que presumas — el maniquí escupió.

Yo no era un ser de violencia pero nunca antes había deseado tanto como ahora golpear a una persona.

— ¿A que viniste Max? — Chris susurró, sentí como el futón de cuero sonaba y podía imaginar a Chris cruzándose de piernas en él después de sentarse y pasándose hastiado las manos por su cabello.

— Te he estado llamando desde que desperté pero tu celular parece estar apagado. ¿Cómo demonios llegaste aquí? — Max preguntó sutil.

— Ash me trajo — el castaño mintió.

— Que paradójico, cuando la llamé ella me dijo que no te había visto desde anoche en el _after party_.

No pude ahogar una sonrisa.

_Vamos cariño, improvisa._

— Mmmm ¿dije Ash?, quise decir Mark, si Mark me trajo — el castaño seguía mintiendo patéticamente. En ese instante dude de porque había ganado su estatuilla.

— No sabía que Mark también usaba esas estúpidas gafas de sol rosadas Christopher — Max gruñó.

Mierda, cuando había vuelto de la tienda en la mañana había dejado mis gafas y las llaves sobre la mesita.

— Darren Criss estuvo aquí Chris, no es necesario que sigas mintiendo — el maniquí dedujo — ¡maldición! Te gusta, ¡yo se que te gusta!

_Brillante, el maniquí es todo un Sherlock Holmes._

Chris no dijo nada.

— Demonios, de hecho aun sigue aquí — Max agregó y sentí como la bolsa de papel sonaba en la cocina —hay dos porciones de cada cosa, y claramente no es para mí porque sabes que no como grasas ni chocolate — si, el tipo era todo un detective privado.

— No, no es como parece, Dare solo me trajo a casa anoche y se durmió en la alfombra — Chris departía afligido.

— ¿Dare? ¡Dare! ¿Desde cuando llamas así al hobbit?

_¿HOBBIT? MENDIGO MANIQUÍ CONFIANSUDO_

_. _

— ¿Hobbit? ¿Desde cuando tratas tú así a MI amigo? — Chris subió dos octavas su tono de voz.

— Desde que se comenzó a meter en mis asuntos. — gruñó

_¿Quién demonios se metió en los asuntos de quien primero?, maniquí. _

Me sentía incomodo, yo no tenía porque estar en este lugar ni mucho menos soportar y escuchar como Chris y su 'novio' tenían una pelea por mi culpa. Yo no pertenecía aquí, eso estaba claro.

— ¿Tus asuntos? ¡Por un demonio yo no soy propiedad de nadie! — Chris de plano ahora estaba gritando — ¿Qué haces? ¡Max dame mi celular! ¡Dámelo ahora!

Al instante mi propio celular comenzó a sonar en mi bolsillo, lo tiré contra la pared instintivamente.

_Prepara tus puños Criss, esto no será bonito._

— Max ven aquí, no vayas, ¡ven ahora! — Chris susurraba medio desesperado.

_Vamos Darren, actúa natural, mantelo cool_

Un par de zancadas después yo estaba encerrado en el baño metiendo un ruido descomunal con la maquina de afeitar de Chris.

— Criss, sal del baño ahora — la voz de Max se oía medio débil tras la puerta.

— Hey Max, que gusto verte hombre, disculpa por la facha — dije mientras limpiaba con el dorso de mi mano derecha la crema de afeitar de mis mejillas — ¿te quedas a almorzar? — hablé fingiendo no haber escuchado todo el drama de hace un rato.

— ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí a esta hora y con las ropas de Chris? — Max ignoró mi pregunta.

Miré a Chris quien estaba tras de Max con cara compungida, le di una sonrisa.

— Traje a casa a Chris anoche y luego me dormí en la alfombra — repetí lo que el castaño había dicho — y no traía ropa de cambo así que tome esto cuando me duche en la mañana. Lo siento — me encogí de hombros.

Max miró a Chris y luego a mí, yo solo traté de darle mi mejor sonrisa.

— Creo que debería irme — susurré — mi madre siempre dijo _'tres son multitud' _— traté de bromear, ninguno rió.

Tomé mi celular dispuesto a caminar hacia la salida.

— ¡No Dare! ¡Quédate! — la melodiosa voz del castaño habló.

— Esta bien Chris, ustedes dos deben hablar – miré al maniquí quien me miraba dudoso — te veo más tarde.

— ¡No! Tú no te vas, el que se va aquí es otro. — Chris habló decidido.

Max lo miró incrédulo.

— Es mejor que tu y yo hablemos otro día Max — Chris lo eludió.

Max dio una sonrisa amarga y se dirigió a mí.

— Desde el momento en el que vi como se miraban en ese restaurante supe que yo nunca podría competir contra ti Darren Criss — Max susurró — Él siempre te escogerá y no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

Max caminó y luego del golpe sordo que dio a la puerta al salir, el departamento quedó en completo silencio.

* * *

_**Lo prometido es deuda ;) aquí lo que dije, capitulo 6! espero les haya gustado, se que esperaban otra cosa pero no me odien porque esto tendra MUUCHO sentido despuès. Ya se viene la conversación del hobbit y porcelana jajajaja **_

_**Espero cualquier opinión, besitos :***_

_**Dani.**_


	9. Todo o Nada

**Capitulo 7**

"_**Todo o nada"**_

La habitación estaba en el más sepulcral silencio, no recordaba haberme sentido tan incomodo junto a Chris nunca antes, ¿que se suponía que debía hacer ahora? ¿Sutilmente le podía preguntar que había sido todo ese drama? O ¿Tomaba mis cosas y me largaba? O simplemente ¿le daba un abrazo para reconfortarlo? ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo?

Chris se sentó en el suelo llevando sus rodillas al pecho y abrazando su torso con sus brazos.

¿Esta… estaba llorando?

_No Darren, él solo decidió improvisar una escena dramática de un momento para otro…_

— No puedo, no puedo más con esto — sentí que murmuró con la voz cargada de angustia.

Ok, por lo menos no lloraba.

Mi corazón se apretó tan fuerte en mi pecho que incluso me desestabilizo unos segundos.

Me puse en cuclillas frente a él, ¿Por qué no podía simplemente irme de aquí y dejarlo solo y pensando? ¿Por qué era incapaz de dejar de mirar su cuerpo frente al mío? ¿Por qué era incapaz de calmar ese calor en mis manos y esas ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que todo iba a estar bien? Y ¿porque en el fondo era incapaz de dejar de sentir felicidad por el hecho de que el que estuviera en su departamento ahora fuese yo y no ese maniquí aparecido?

— Chris… — mierda, yo odiaba el drama, nunca había sabido como manejarlo, yo simplemente hacia lo que la mayoría de los hombres solía hacer: irse. Pero ahora definitivamente eso no era una opción. — yo…yo estoy aquí. Podemos hablar si quieres — me ofrecí, y levante una mano pretendiendo acariciarle su espalda pero mi mano cayó en la mitad del movimiento.

Él levantó su rostro y buscó mis ojos. Nos perdimos en los ojos del otro por un transcurso de tiempo desconocido, pudieron haber sido horas, minutos o un par de instantes. Simplemente ahí estábamos, mirándonos, y viendo nuestras almas en los ojos del otro.

_Estúpido y mágico Colfer._

Y eran en esos instantes en donde de verdad asumía la extraña conexión que había desarrollado con Chris. Él era capaz de comunicarse conmigo sin cruzar palabras.

— Él tiene razón. Él jamás podrá competir contra ti, Dare — Chris murmuró sin dejar de mirarme.

Mi corazón se saltó un latido.

_Mierda, esta pasando._

Por un par de segundos mi mente volvió a la noche anterior. Besos húmedos, caricias cálidas. Un _"te amo"_ saliendo de nuestros labios.

— Yo, yo simplemente no se que decir — porque en realidad así era, por algún jodido motivo mi mente no estaba realizando su trabajo.

Chris rió.

— No espero que digas nada, solo espero que te levantes y traigas un pote de helado y dos cucharas.

Ambos reímos.

— Tengo una idea mejor. ¿Pizza, película Disney y helado? Suena como algo razonable para momentos como estos. — le sonreí.

— ¡No soy una chica, Darren Criss! — Chris fingió horrorizarse — pero aprecio mucho el gesto — el castaño me abrazó del cuello, yo envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, descansé mi mentón en su hombro y cerré los ojos por un instante.

La llave del grifo de la ducha no me dejaba concentrarme en elegir alguna película de Nextfilm. Chris estaba en la otra habitación bañandose. Me sentía como todo un enfermo mental al no poder controlar mis pensamientos sobre imaginar a Colfer en una ducha mientras el agua tibia mojaba su cabello y recorría su pálido cuerpo.

_¡Control Criss, ya no eres un adolescente!_

35 segundos después he involuntariamente estaba cantando "_Teenage Dream_".

_Hoy tus neuronas no se están conectandose correctamente Criss._

— ¿Buscando a Nemo, Darren? ¿No la hemos visto ya 100 veces? — Chris me sorprendió hablando tras de mi mientras el aroma a loción _aftershape_ inundaba mi nariz.

— Pensé que te gustaba — murmuré un poco confundido. Chris disfrutaba tanto como yo de las películas infantiles.

— Si, de verdad me gusta, pero hoy estoy en busca de drama intenso o humor estúpido — Chris susurró muy cerca de mí mientras se sentaba a mi lado en el sillón de cuero de su salita de estar.

— Tengo la película perfecta para ti, 50 y 50 de cada cosa — le sonreí mientras navegaba por el menú de su televisor buscando la película.

Una hora después el castaño y yo reíamos como niños mientras veíamos "_Monsters Inn_" comíamos pizza fría y bebíamos bebida desde la misma botella – _algo bastante poco ortodoxo para el señor Colfer, debo decir_ – lo observé mientras el miraba a la pantalla. Si, definitivamente yo amaba pasar mí tiempo con él así, solo los dos comiendo, riendo y siendo felices junto a la luz del otro.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto Chris

— Nada, es solo que estaba pensando que tal vez me podría acostumbrar a esto — le respondí honesto.

— Pensé que ya lo estabas — Chris contestó mientras reía y se despeinaba un poco el cabello con su mano derecha — pero si, deberías acostumbrarte. — me dio una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que yo sabía estaba llena de promesas invisibles.

_Oh vamos, estas hablando como una princesa Disney, Darren._

Tenía que hablar con él, tenía que decirle, tenía que ser capaz de sacar afuera todo lo que Colfer me hacia sentir, todo lo que mi cuerpo sentía cada vez que lo tenía tan cerca como ahora. Pero se suponía que él seguía con su estúpido novio maniquí y mi propia situación tampoco era muy diferente, además, ¿Cómo me plantaría delante de Colfer? ¿Qué le diría?

"_Hey hombre, me gustas" _

Porque_…_ ¿me gusta? ¿No?

¿A mi gustarme Colfer y sin siquiera saber como afrontarlo?…simplemente tragicómico.

¿Y si lo arruinaba todo? Y si Chris solo sentía amistad por mi y nada más?

_Oh si Darren, no es como si a él se le estrechasen los pantalones cada vez que te besaba en el set, o anoche, mientras te lamía el cuello y te susurraba "te amo"_

Desalojé todo pensamiento complicado de mi cabeza y me concentré al fin solo en la película. Estaba llegando al final y los ojos de Chris brillaban de emoción. Lo miré maravillado.

— Maldición, no me juzgues, si no haz llorado al ver esta película es porque no tienes corazón Criss — el castaño murmuraba mientras me golpeaba suavemente mi hombro.

— Solo te miraba porque luces adorable, Colfer — me encogí de hombros, el carmesí lleno las mejillas del castaño.

— Conste que estoy sin maquillaje — Colfer trató de bromear, aun seguía avergonzado.

— Hombre, deberías acostumbrarte a los halagos — le murmuré mirándolo en serio

— Lo hago, en serio que si, pero es solo que se sienten extraños en ti — Chris se encogió de hombros y se concentró en mirar la pantalla otra vez.

— ¿Extraños? — pregunté sin entender a que se refería.

— Ya sabes, tu y toda tu personalidad amable y amistosa — comenzó a gesticular con las manos — siempre palmeando el hombro, siempre sonriéndole a todos…simplemente no eres de…mi tipo — supongo que en ese momento el color huyó de mi rostro.

— ¿No soy de tu tipo, Chris? — Inquirí — ¿Por qué demonios se supone que no soy de tu tipo? — me crucé de brazos y giré mi cuerpo en su dirección haciendo que el cuero del sillón sonara.

— No me lo tomes a mal, eres genial, y wow eres muchas cosas más pero… — comenzó a jugar con sus delgados y largos dedos —es solo que no me siento cómodo siendo halagado por ti…lo se, es extraño, pero simplemente me pasa — Chris agachó la cabeza.

Me quedé pensando en eso… ¿Por qué se supone que él no se sentiría cómodo conmigo halagándolo? ¿Tan improbable era el hecho de que yo pudiera verlo de ese modo?

Negué con la cabeza.

* * *

Los créditos de la película comenzaron a aparecer, yo me puse abruptamente de pie, tome el control remoto y apagué el televisor.

— Necesito irme — murmuré con urgencia, ya que era una sensación espontanea y abrumadora que me hacia querer no ver a Chris por el momento.

— Espera, pero ¿porque? Aun no hemos comido el helado — Chris se giró en el sillón buscándome mientras yo recogía mi ropa del suelo.

— Tomaré una bolsa de tu despensa, necesito guardar esto — susurré amontonando las prendas en mis brazos.

— Dare, vamos, no lo tomes a mal… ¿que ocurre? ¿Fue por lo que dije? — el castaño se puso de pie y se paró detrás de mi.

— No Chris, es solo que…ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí — me giré a mirarlo — te veo en la reunión, supongo que sabias que es hoy a las 4 — intenté darle una sonrisa pero creo que el gesto pareció mas un tic nervioso.

— No… — susurró

— Sería bueno que llamaras a tu representante — tomé mis gafas de la mesitas mientras caminaba junto a él y cerraba la puerta mientras algo en mi corazón se apretaba.

_¡Uy si, tu, el príncipe sentimental!_

Tomé un taxi afuera del edificio.

Entré a mi departamento, olía a palomitas de maíz…sospechoso.

Deje mi bolsa enzima del único sillón de mi salita de estar y camine a mi habitación.

Cuando abrí la muerta casi me dio un mini infarto.

— Mierda hermano, no puedes llegar y solo gritar así mientras juego _"Silent Hill"_ — Joey descansaba descalzo sobre mi cama con la consola de videos instalada en el plasma de mi habitación.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? — comencé a preguntarle mientras entraba a la habitación y me sentaba a los pies de la cama.

— Estaba por el barrio y sabía que serias lo suficientemente estúpido como para guardar una llave de repuesto bajo tu tapete de entrada — me contestó pagado de si mismo — eres tan predecible pequeño hobbit — Joey rió mientras me tiraba otro control del video juego — toma, me debes la revancha en el _"Burnout"_ me he estado entrenando en juegos de carreras — me dio un sonrisa gigante.

— Solo una partida, tengo una reunión en dos horas — le contesté.

Tomé el control y me senté frente a la pantalla, Joey parecía caído del cielo en este momento.

Mis movimientos con el joystick eran pobres y lentos, definitivamente el juego no lograba involucrarme porque mi cabeza no dejaba de molestarme.

Aquella frase de hace rato no dejaba de zumbar como una mosca en mi conciencia.

"_**Es solo que no me siento cómodo siendo halagado por ti…lo se, es extraño, pero simplemente me pasa"**_

— ¡DARREN! — Escuché a Joey gritar a mi lado — Por un demonio ¿podrías elegir de una vez el auto que usaras? Pareces autista mirando a la pantalla sin hacer nada — mi amigo reprochó tirándome una botella de bebida vacía en la cabeza.

— No lo sé, elige cualquiera — le contesté tratando de enfocarme

— Mmm ok, lo haría ¡si tan solo tuviese el control para poder hacerlo! — subió el tono de voz. Lo miré mientras se ponía de pie y desconectaba de un tirón todos los cables de la consola.

— ¡Hey! ¡Cuidado! No son baratos — me quejé.

— Esto es todo. Me dirás ahora que le pasa a tu estúpida y brillante mente retrasada — Joey se cruzó de brazos en la cama.

_¿Quién se creía que era para interrogarme? _

_A si ya recuerdo…uno de mis mejores amigos._

— ¿Por qué me tendría que pasar algo? Estoy cansado eso es todo — le contesté tratando de creer en mi propias palabras.

— Oh claro y ¡mírame! Yo soy Elvis Presley — se acarició su desarmado intento de "jopo" — no enserio, hombre, aun si estuvieses exhausto me patearías el trasero en una carrera de autos — Joey se rascó la nuca mientras me hablaba.

— Digamos que no ha sido una semana…fácil — me encogí de hombros — ahora juguemos porque no soporto el drama — hice un gesto de asco.

Luego de 2 rondas más y Joey rogando por piedad deje el control sobre la cama y me fui a dar una ducha mientras mi amigo pedía comida china por teléfono en la salita de estar.

* * *

— La gira parte la próxima semana, como saben habrán fechas aquí y en Europa. Hoy los cité para definir bien el asunto de los ensayos, plantearles el show y acordar las parejas de hotel. — Ryan hablaba mientras bebía de su vaso de café — La lista de canciones será enviada a mas tardar esta tarde a sus e-mails… — yo trataba de buscar a Chris con los ojos…raro, aun no estaba aquí — Mañana a las 10 parten los ensayos. Como esta gira es más larga e incluye alojamiento tomaremos habitaciones twin, los compañeros de habitación deben ser ambos del mismo sexo por cosas de…seguridad.

Eso era todo, tendría que compartir habitación con Colfer, Chord estaba con Harry, Cory con Kevin y ¿yo? ¿Quien se acordaba del pobrecito Darren Criss?

— No me miren así traidores — fulminé con la mirada a los chicos

— Son los costos de llegar tarde a las reuniones de trabajo — Kevin me palmeó el hombro.

— ¡Tú! — Ashley caminó hacia mi y me tomo de la camisa — ¿Qué hiciste con mi pequeño pingüino?, ¿Dónde esta Chris? — ella preguntó mas tranquila

— No lo se, yo lo deje en su departamento en la mañana y desde ahí que no lo veo — me encogí de hombros. — ¿intentaste llamarlo?

— ¿por quien me tomas hobbit? Supuse que estaría contigo — me dio una mirada cómplice que no entendí — a si que no quise molestar — me guiñó.

— Seguramente aun no prende el celular — razoné.

Al final de la reunión mi humor había mejorado considerablemente he incluso estaba de animo para salir un rato con los chicos. Lo único curioso: Chris no había aparecido en la reunión…

Mi celular vibró en mi bolsillo.

_**Estoy en el estacionamiento, necesitamos hablar**_ – C

_Hablando del diablo…_

_**Saldré con los chicos ahora, ¿podríamos hablar mañana en los ensayos? **_– D

_**Demonios, quieres o no aclarar todo el caramelito? **_– C

_**Junto a mi auto en 15**_ – D

_Maldición Criss, definitivamente tú no conoces la fuerza de voluntad._

Mis manos empezaron a sudar y seguramente no debía lucir muy normal haciendo sonar el piso con la punta de mi zapato mientras todos hablaban y yo solo miraba la hora en mi celular.

Odiaba tener que enfrentar cosas que no podía controlar, ok, si, yo era espontaneo pero con Chris me gustaba pisar terreno seguro.

Mis pies me llevaron a velocidad sobre humana a través de los pasillos del edificio y hasta el ascensor, cuando estuve en el subterráneo hasta olvidé donde había estacionado mi auto.

Me quede parado junto a las puertas del ascensor tratando de recordar el camino cuando una figura esbelta apareció de entre los vehículos…Chris.

_Ten cojones Darren, tienes que hacerlo._

Él siguió caminando y yo hice lo mismo hasta que estuvimos a escasos centímetros de distancia. Chris me sonrió…mi corazón se detuvo, se tranquilizó…había llegado al fin a casa.

Ya no importaban las inseguridades, ya no importaba lo que la gente pudiese decir, incluso mis propios miedos ya estaban eclipsados…al fin lo asumía, al fin lo había encontrado y estaba ahí frente a mi, tan cerca, tan hermoso.

Respiré profundo.

_Esto es todo o nada, Darren Criss_

— Chris yo tengo que… — el castaño me tomó ambas manos y me silenció.

— Se que después de esto ¡lo voy a arruinar todo! Pero yo, yo ya no puedo más — Chris repitió aquella frase de la mañana — necesito mantener distancia entre nosotros, necesito sentir que estoy haciendo lo correcto — mi castaño murmuraba bajito.

_Oh mierda, ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Que es esto que está saltando en mi pecho?_

— ¿De que estas hablando Colfer?

— Yo…yo…tu me gustas Darren, tu me gustas demasiado — quise contestarle, él me detuvo.

_¡BOM! Y allí estaba Chris…expuesto_

— Desde el momento en el que te vi actuar por primera vez supe que trabajar contigo iba a ser un infierno… y créeme, lo a sido — lo miré confundido — lo se, debes pensar que estoy loco, pero imagínate ¿que sentirías tu si te gustase alguien que JAMÁS siquiera te notará porque no esta dentro de sus ideales enamorarse de ti? — sus ojos estaban brillantes, los míos lo estaban hace rato. — siempre supe que jamás te podría tener Darren, pero ahí estabas, siempre conmigo, girando alrededor de mi orbita, abrazándome, cuidándome cuando estaba enfermo, regañándome cuando me sobre exigía…simplemente alegrando mi vida…y yo no pude evitarlo…simplemente no pude — Chris al fin me miró a los ojos, por primera vez vi tristeza, agonía…dolor. Yo estaba paralizado, así no imaginé que pasarían las cosas. — Y quería desesperadamente arrancarte de mi piel pero me besaste y eso complicó todo, me dijiste "te amo" y eso me noqueó. Y si, se que tu cabello tenía gel y no estabas siendo tu pero simplemente yo sentía que lo eras y estar a tu lado de esa forma rompía día a día un pedacito de mi corazón. — quería callarlo, quería que dejara de ser absurdo, que dejara de lamentarse por cosas que no eran ciertas.

Abruptamente lo besé, lo besé como si mi vida dependiera de ello, con urgencia y con lágrimas en los ojos. Estaba confundido, abrumado por esta batahola de sentimientos que estaba sintiendo él y que estaba sintiendo yo.

Quería callarlo y decirle que estaba equivocado, que yo si podía quererlo, que si le correspondía, que siempre había estado con él porque él y yo siempre habíamos sido solo uno. Quería decirle que lo amaba, de una extraña y diferente forma pero lo amaba.

Mi lengua delineó su labio inferior como pidiendo permiso para entrar a su boca, él dio un pequeño gemido que me hizo entrar de un golpe y encontrarme con la suya, tan cálida y familiar y a la vez tan nueva. Ambas luchando por tomar el control, por unirse en una sola y no tener que separarse jamás…calzaban perfecto. Él y yo calzábamos perfecto.

— Deja de ser absurdo Christopher — susurré entre besos — yo siempre he sido tuyo. — le brindé mi sonrisa más honesta.

Cada palabra dicha era eso…_honestidad_.

_Lo hiciste Darren, le dijiste, te acabas de tirar al vació._

* * *

**_Me demoré, me tomó un poco escribir esto…no se, siento que pudo haber salido mejor… solo espero que les guste y disculpen pero es que tengo una pequeña obsesión con el DRAMA así que nunca den por sentado algo en esta historia… como dice la canción… ANYTHING COULD HAPPEN._**

**_Un millón de gracias por seguir esto conmigo._**

**_Trataré de actualizar mañana en la noche :D_**

_Besitoooos :*_


	10. Palabras

_**Esto es lo mas random y con Cliffhangers que he escrito en muucho tiempo pero simplemente mis dedos se pusieron en piloto automático y no pude evitarlo... sirve muucho para MI propia trama jajajajaja**_

_**ME VAN A ODIAR CON TODAS SUS FUERZAS, YO LO SEEEE! **_

* * *

_**Capitulo 8**_

"_**Palabras"**_

Sentía que si dejaba de besarlo probablemente le iba a empezar a faltar el aire a mis pulmones…maldición es que simplemente esto era el paraíso.

Mis manos comenzaron a viajar con voluntad propia por su espalda, llevaba una polera azul oscuro que simplemente hacia que su piel luciera casi transparente. De repente sentí el capot del auto chocar contra mis piernas y lo agradecí ya que eso me proporcionó la estabilidad que estaba necesitando, besar a Chris era la cosa mas vertiginosa y agotadora que había hecho en mi vida.

_Siempre se siente así cuando es prohibido, pequeño Hobbit_

Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y las palmas de sus manos se abrieron para acariciar mis hombros, una exquisita sensación de relajo se desencadeno por mi cuerpo, era como si mis huesos fuesen de esponja y mi cuerpo flotara en alguna especie de estúpida nube.

— Oh vamos, abre el maldito auto hobbit — Chris gruñó entre besos. ¿Por qué comenzaba a llamarme hobbit cuando estaba…bueno cuando estábamos en situaciones como esta?

Mordió mi labio inferior, me tomó por sorpresa.

_¡Mierda Colfer! Eso es jodidamente sexy y…me calienta._

Abrí la puerta de mi auto y fui literalmente lanzado al interior por el castaño quien en 5 segundos estaba sobre mí y devorando mi cuello, besaba y succionaba suavemente la vena donde mi pulso latía veloz y eufórico. Estaba volando.

Un húmedo camino de besos iba siendo dejado por Chris, él iba desde el inicio de mi cuello y bajaba hasta la división que se hacia con mi clavícula y se detuvo allí mas de lo que me hubiese gustado — _lo que también incomodaba a mis apretados jeans_ — yo solo atiné a perder mis manos en su hoy despeinado y natural cabello, era tan jodidamente suave y olía tan bien que a veces olvidaba en la situación que estaba

_A si, enrollándome con Chris en el asiento del copiloto de mi auto._

Había perdido la percepción de espacio/tiempo y me acomodé en el asiento, Chris se acomodó a horcajadas sobre mi regazo pero esta vez no enlazo sus brazos en mi cuello como esperaba si no que sorpresivamente puso sus manos en mi abdomen, acariciándolo de arriba hacia abajo.

_Haz algo, Darren ¡lo que sea!_

Apreté mis brazos en torno a su cintura y busqué furioso sus labios, se sentía tan correcto besarlo. Su lengua se encontró con la mía pero ahora fue diferente, ahora ya se conocían, y si, yo había besado a Chris un millón de veces antes _— beso francés incluido_ — pero por algún motivo esta vez se sentía diferente, era la pasión de lo desenfrenado lo que lo hacia tan jodidamente gratificante y…estimulante…mucho.

Comencé a mover mis manos por su espalda baja hasta que llegué a su glorioso y bien formado trasero y lo apreté gentilmente… ok, luego de sentirlo bajo mis manos me sentí completa y absolutamente perdido.

El gimió.

* * *

— ¿Darren? Hey, amigo — sentí la voz de Chord demasiado a lo lejos — ¿vas o no con nosotros? — Poco a poco la realidad me golpeaba en la cara — ¡DARREN! — El rubio gritó y me sacudió desde los hombros — mis manos se apretaron alrededor del borde de la mesa y de un brusco movimiento me solté de su agarre

— ¡NO IRÉ A NINGUN MALDITO LUGAR! ¡NO ME MOVERÉ DE MI DEPARTAMENTO POR EL RESTO DEL MES! — grité tan fuerte que cada persona en la maldita habitación se giró a mirarme

— ¿Estas bien Darren? De repente te quedaste callado y con la mirada perdida — Chord murmuró

— ¿Parezco bien? ¿Me veo como alguien que se siente bien Chord? — seguía hablando con el tono demasiado alto. Aventé la silla lejos y salí a paso duro del lugar, cuando me vi en la seguridad del ascensor rompí en lagrimas.

¿Qué demonios había sido todo eso? ¿Quién demonios podía explicarme toda esa historia que se había pasado en mi mente?. Apreté el botón de pánico del ascensor el cual se detuvo de un golpe, me senté en el suelo y comencé a jalarme los rizos.

Ya estaba perdido, completamente perdido…desesperado.

Era estúpido por un segundo siquiera pensar que sería tan fácil enrollarme con Chris sin que él protestara o yo me acojonara luego del primer contacto un poco más intimo que un beso.

Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que solucionar todo esto.

Mi celular vibró

**Bajas o pretendes que te vaya a buscar? ¬¬ **- C

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, ok, quizás mi "imaginación" solo se había adelantado a los acontecimientos.

_Genial Criss, tal vez eres psíquico_

Me sequé el rostro con el dorso de mi mano y me puse de pie, miré mi reflejo en el vidrio del espejo…en realidad me veía patético, me abofeteé suavemente tratando de que mi mente se centrara de nuevo y sorbí mi nariz para componerme un poco.

Apreté el botón otra vez…pero nada pasó.

_Mierda…_

Como por inercia lo apreté unas cuantas veces más hasta que en el 13 intento me di por vencido.

**S.O.S** — D

**Es eso alguna nueva sigla?** — C

**Estoy atrapado en el ascensor! D:** — D

**No es divertido, Darren. No voy a caer en tus bromas hoy** — C

Ofendido por su incredulidad tomé una foto de mi encerrado en el ascensor con mi mejor expresión de pánico

**Hombre de poca fe ¬¬ **— D. Adjunté la foto y se la envié

**Oh mierda, ¿Cómo demonios llegaste a esto? ¿Estabas llorando? Tienes los ojos rojos ¿eres claustrofóbico? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? Mierda Darren ¿a quien le aviso?** **:O** — C

**Oh, soy tan inservible ** — C

**Iré por ayuda, ¿sabes donde esta la oficina de mantenimiento? ¿Hay algún citófono en el ascensor? Por Dios aun sigo aquí tipiando este mensaje!** — C

Cuando la alerta de mensaje sonó por última vez y leí el contenido no pude evitar reir a carcajadas, Chris era tan dulce e ingenuo.

**Tranquilo, no soy claustrofóbico, si quieres puedes dejarme todo el día aquí ;)** — D

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Estoy subiendo por las escaleras de emergencia hasta el hall e informaré esto, creo que los ascensores no son muy confiables :/** — C

Sonreí.

**Esta bien, seguiré pasando niveles en el Angry Birds, tengo un record que superar (y)** — D

**GRACIAS BABE** — D

Ok, quizás el ultimo mensaje había estado de más con todo eso de _"No me siento cómodo siendo halagado por ti"_ y esa mierda.

5 niveles después las luces del ascensor se encendieron y una voz al fin habló desde el otro lado del interlocutor

— ¿Darren? — era la jodida y melodiosa voz de Chris, apreté el botón para contestar

— ¿Si Christopher? — susurré a travez del altavoz

— Te veías adorable jugando en el piso — agache la cabeza tratando de ocultar una sonrisa y me levanté para mirar directo a la cámara que estaba en la esquina superior derecha del ascensor. Le sonreí y le envié un beso.

— Por favor no hagas eso — susurró — hay personas aquí

Aquel comentario me incomodó un poco.

— ¿Y que hay con eso? — quise saber

— Las cosas se podrían mal interpretar Darren — habló como si aquello fuese obvio.

— Sigo preguntándome cual es el problema, Chris — es decir, ¿Por qué debería importarle al resto las cosas que él y yo hiciéramos en nuestro tiempo libre?

— Tú solo baja al subterráneo, te estaré esperando junto a tu auto — luego de aquello volví a sentir solo estática desde el otro lado.

Me levanté y apreté el botón, esta vez si funcionó como esperaba y en un par de segundos ya estaba abajo y frente a mi castaño.

Caminé decidido y lo vi apoyado en el capot de mi auto. Mi cara se deformo de sorpresa…vestía una polera azul oscuro.

_¡Mierda Darren!, estas viendo el futuro igual que Úrsula en la sirenita._

Él me vio pero no se movió, me paré justo en frente de él.

— Gracias por salvarme — le sonreí, él no lo hizo.

— Max me dio un ultimátum — murmuró. Lo miré incrédulo

— ¿Qué significa eso? — demandé saber

— Él quiere que ya no te vea, Max piensa que tu…me gustas — Chris estaba rojo.

Mi mente se descuadró y simplemente comenzó a actuar en piloto automático.

— ¿Haz escuchado el dicho 'la curiosidad mató al gato'? _–_susurre en su oreja mientras lamía su lóbulo_– _pues bien, yo soy muy curioso y siempre quise hacer esto sin un guión de por medio.

_Un momento…ese ¿en verdad había sido yo?_

Comencé a dejar un húmedo camino de besos por su pálido cuello, se sentía tan condenadamente bien, tan perfectamente incorrecto y tan exquisitamente prohibido que lograba entusiasmarme cada vez más.

_— _¿Qué haces? _–_ logró murmurar con dificultad el castaño

_— _¿Qué es lo que parece, Christopher? — le contesté riendo

_— _¿No se supone que esto es anti profesional? – habló algo consternado — no puedes simplemente hacer eso! ¡Quien te crees! — me volvió a gritar.

Lo ignoré

_— _Tan ingenuo – acallé cualquier comentario con un beso en su cuello, un beso demandante… lleno de deseo — Tú sabes que te gusto Christopher.

Chris no dijo nada.

— Bueno, yo solo quería decírtelo, no quería que quedaras en el aire cuando te dijera que no podías ir y venir a mi departamento como sueles hacerlo — susurró plantando distancia entre ambos.

— Tu y yo sabemos que entre nosotros pasa algo y no puedes simplemente de la noche a la mañana pretender que no existe y fingir obedecer la ESTUPIDES que tu noviecito de turno te diga — hablé fuerte y golpeado tratando de buscar su mirada, de pronto me sentí ofuscado.

— No es mi noviecito de turno…él SI me quiere — gritó el castaño.

_¿Chris me gritó? ¿Él y yo estábamos…discutiendo?_

— ¡YO TAMBIÉN TE QUIERO! — le grité de igual forma.

— ¡No es lo mismo! Es jodidamente diferente — él razono negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Diferente? ¿Cuál es la diferencia? ¿él es gay y yo no? ¿es eso? — subí una octava el volumen de mi voz — ¿quieres que le diga a todo el mundo que me gustas? ¿quieres que le diga a todos que soy gay aunque no lo sea solo para que tu pienses que SI puedo quererte de la misma forma que lo hace él? Porque si eso es lo que quieres, lo haré — hablé firme y decidido.

— ¿Qué yo que? ¿Qué demonios estas diciendo? ¡claro que no eres gay! Lo dices en cada jodida entrevista que das y oh mierda, las mujeres te idolatran y… tienes a Mía, ella te ama… no puedes simplemente decir una cosa así solo porque de repente te diste cuenta de que quieres explorar tu sexualidad a los 24 años porque te calentaste al besarme.

Chris no podía estar diciéndome algo tan estúpido como eso… es decir…no era solo…calentura, él de verdad me gustaba porque ¿me gustaba verdad?

Mi mente vagó a cada recuerdo de los dos, solo podía recordar besos, lenguas y pantalones apretados…deseo.

¿Y si Chris tenía razón? ¿y si esto no era nada más que curiosidad por lo desconocido?

— Yo no estoy dispuesto a ser tu conejillo de indias Darren y tampoco estoy dispuesto a sacrificar mi relación con un hombre que de verdad me quiere solo por tu capricho de hetero…flexible.

— Sabes que…tal vez tengas razón…tal vez solo quiero follarte y ya. — susurré tan bajito mientras algo se arremolinaba en mi pecho y me lo comprimía…no era rabia tampoco era pena…era desilusión.

Levanté la mirada y de sus ojos cayó una silenciosa lágrima, quise limpiarla con mi mano pero él se rehusó.

Desapareció de mi vista en cosa de segundos.

Abrí mi auto y recliné el asiento a penas estuve sentado, abrí la guantera y saqué una pequeña botellita de whisky que Chuck había dejado allí cuando le presté mi auto el fin de semana, di el primer sorbo que no se detuvo hasta que vacié todo el contenido.

Al fin todo se había acabado, no mas drama ni batallas internas, Chris había sido claro, él no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su relación por mi…por mis _"caprichos_" y poco le importaba si mis sentimientos por él eran reales o no.

Los próximos 3 días los pasé encerrado en mi departamento comiendo pizza, viendo películas _Disney_ y escribiendo 'cosas' en mi cuaderno.

No le abrí la puerta a nadie y apagué mi celular, creo que el segundo día solo me levanté a ensayar con el cast de "_Los Warblers_" solo por que ellos necesitaban de mí para ensayar y no tenían la culpa de mis problemas.

— ¿Quién demonios eres tú y que hiciste con mi amigo? — Joey estaba parado en el umbral de mi habitación

— ¿Cómo demonios entraste? Ya no tengo ninguna llave de repuesto bajo el tapete — reclamé mientras me tapaba la cara con la almohada

— ¿Giré la manilla? Deberías probar usando el seguro de la puerta, es fácil, solo giras la perilla pequeña — mi amigo se encogió de hombros

— Se como hacerlo, muchas gracias — ironicé — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Amigo, Mía esta como loca, llamó incluso a tus padres ¿hace cuanto no le hablas? ¿Están dándose un tiempo? Ella me dijo que le habló a Harry y él dijo que no haz ido a los ensayos del cast para la gira y que no sabe nada de ti, además no contestas los llamados y claramente tampoco haz tomado una ducha — Joey me miró con recelo.

— Joey, me gusta Christopher Colfer — solté sin preámbulos ni discursos de por medio. Mi amigo se aturdió.

— Espera, ¿te gusta? ¿Te gusta de que modo? — murmuró — ¿te gusta como te gusto yo o como te gusta…Mía? — Joey se sentó en mi cama y me miró confundido.

— Me gusta como nunca nadie me había gustado antes — susurré mirando mis manos

— Nunca pensé que jugar a la botella 'mixto' en la universidad pudiera provocar esta confusión en ti — mi amigo rió

— No es ninguna confusión Joey, no me gustan los hombres…solo me gusta Chris y maldición, he tratado de lidiar con esto pero simplemente no puedo hacerlo.

Joey no estaba muy contento.

— Escucha, puedes hacer lo que se te antoje con tu desenfrenada vida y tus alternativos gusto de ahora 'actor famoso' pero cuando comienzas a decir cosas que pueden herir al resto es cuando debes tener cuidado, hermano

— ¿A que te refieres? — quise saber un poco dolido por la actitud indulgente de mi amigo.

— Aquí no eres solo tú y tus sentimientos… aquí hay otra persona que se preocupa por ti y por lo que te pasa y a ti simplemente te vale madre — Joey me habló fuerte y por primera vez me sentí intimidado por él — no te diré que hacer con tu vida porque no soy quien pero solo te diré que dejes de comportarte como un idiota y si te gusta tu compañero de trabajo seas lo suficientemente hombre y se lo digas a tu novia… ella merece saberlo ¿no crees?

— ¡Claro que no puedo hacerlo! ¡No puedo simplemente decirle que me gusta un hombre! ¿no te das cuenta de lo retorcido que suena?

— ¿No te das cuenta tú? Darren — mi amigo contra atacó

Me abrumó la veracidad de sus palabras.

— Quizás sea bueno hablar con ella, lo merece. Pero no puedo contarle toda la verdad, por lo menos no por ahora — susurré —la quiero demasiado como para hacerle algo así

Joey solo levantó las manos como diciendo _"es tu problema no el mío"_

Joey se quedó otros dos días más conmigo, él iba a sus ensayos de teatro mientras yo me reunía con los chicos a ensayar, solo los números con blazer, me rehusaba a ir al resto de los ensayos.

Una noche el timbre sonó.

Joey corrió a abrir la puerta.

— Ya puedo oler el aroma a soya y tempura — alardeaba

Abrió la puerta, se escuchó silencio.

— ¡Por favor dime que Darren está aquí!

_Christopher._

Me giré en el sillón y lo vi, vestía ropa deportiva, claramente venía de los ensayos.

Joey se quitó de la puerta y se sentó en el sillón de enfrente, el castaño entró.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Tu novio no va a estar feliz si se entera — le recordé con molestia.

— Él no tiene porque saber que estoy aquí — añadió — Oh Dare, estaba tan preocupado — Chris me abrazó, no pude evitar arrimar mis manos a su cintura

Joey tosió fuertemente.

Ambos lo miramos.

— ¿Qué? — Habló cruzándose de brazos en el sillón — ¿quieren que me vaya? — agregó

No contuve una carcajada, Chris me miró incomodo.

— O no, no podría molestarte de esa forma, nosotros nos vamos — tomé a Chris de la mano — que te entre en provecho el sushi — le dije antes de cerrar la puerta.

Joey me miró desconcertado.

_¿Y dejarlo ver el show sin pagar? Ni loco._

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras yo manejaba por las calles de Los Ángeles, era un silencio cómodo, de esos que yo había estado extrañando tanto.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — el castaño demandó saber.

— A al fin arreglar todo este drama — le contesté sin quitar la vista de la carretera.

Apagué el motor lo suficientemente lejos de la ciudad y todo el ruido, estábamos cerca del mar, se respiraba la brisa y se escuchaban las olas chocar contra las rocas.

Apenas Chris estuvo frente a mi me abrazó y dijo.

— Oh Dare, fui tan estúpido, no puedo poner distancia entre nosotros, es simplemente imposible, eres como mi satélite yo no puedo seguir mi ciclo si tu no estas girando a mi alrededor. ¡Lo siento, lo siento tanto! — se lamentó — nunca había extrañado a alguien tanto como te he extrañado esta semana, además… los ensayos, apestaban sin ti y sin tus bromas…nadie quería compartir una coca cola conmigo, todos tomaban pepsi o te verde y yo simplemente deseaba tanto que estuviese allí conmigo. — hablaba montando las palabras.

— Escucha Chris, esto ha sido un desastre desde el principio, pero se ha ido de mis manos a un nivel que jamás te podrías imaginar. — comencé mi monologo — no se muy bien como hacer esto, pero solo se que tengo que hacerlo no solo por ti si no que también por mi.

Caminé hacia la maletera de mi auto y saqué mi guitarra.

— Estos días he estado pensando y…escribiendo y no se me ocurre otra forma de decir todo esto que así.

_I could write and books in my sleep, without thinking too deep  
I could speak for a hundred days,  
I could explain a concept that you didn't get  
And I would do it in one thousand ways_

_I could write you a poem Shakespeare or Cole would have called their own_  
_But everything changes now that you're mine_  
_And all of my words are left behind_  
_Cause no matter how hard I try my tongue is still tied by you._

Él solo sonreía, su sonrisa era tan brillante y hermosa.

_I just wanna tell you **I love you**, it's **the hardest thing to say**  
I turn my head upside down, trying find some kinda way  
Just to tell you I need you, in a way that will be heard,  
**I try to be a poet, but since I met you, I've never been good with words**_

_Just to be specific and be explicit, never thought I'd concentrate_  
**_Do you have any idea what it's like to feel something you just can't articulate?_**  
_But baby now that I've heard, the trick to the verse, could have done for you_  
_But everything changes now that you're mine_  
_All of my words are left behind_  
_Cause no matter how hard I try, my tongue is still tied by you_

_.__**  
**_

Chris solo me miraba con lágrimas en los ojos y sus manos cubriendo su boca. No tenía idea de cómo demonios seguir haciendo esto pero seguí…hasta el final.

_I just wanna tell you** I love you**, but it's **the hardest thing to say**  
I turn my head upside down, trying find some kinda way  
Just to tell you I need you, in a way that will be heard,  
**I try to be a poet, but since I met you, I've never been good with words**_

_There's only so many different ways_  
_There's only so many old cliches_  
_That I can do, **so what can I do,**_  
**_Tell me what can I do_**

_I just wanna tell you **I love you,** it's **the hardest thing to say**_  
_I turn my head upside down, trying find some kinda way_  
_Just to tell you I need you, in a way that will be heard,_  
_I try to be a poet, but since I met you_  
_I just wanna tell you I love you, but it's the hardest thing to say_  
_I turn my head upside down, trying find some kinda way_  
_Just to tell you I need you, in a way that will be heard,_  
_I try to be a poet, but since I met you_  
_I try to be a poet, but since I met you_

_**I promise you I'm a poet, but since I met you****  
I've never been good with words…**_

En esa canción acababa de plasmar cada sentimiento, cada cosa y cada pensamiento que el castaño me hacía sentir y si esto no era suficiente entonces ya no sabía que hacer.

— Si ese es el single, dime donde compro tu álbum ahora — Chris bromeó entre risas nerviosas y secándose las lagrimas de sus mejillas.

— Chris no se como pasó ni nada de esa mierda pero solo se que me gustas y no puedo negarlo — lancé las palabras mientras dejaba colgar mi guitarra en la correa de mi pecho.

Él no dijo nada, solo me miraba con ojos incrédulos de arriba abajo.

— Oh por favor dime "_tú también me gustas_" de una buena vez o si no me tiraré al mar y nunca podrás comprar mi álbum — lo amenacé…nervioso.

— Tu mismo lo dijiste Darren… tu sabes que me gustas, desde siempre — giró su cabeza demasiado tiernamente — eres la cosa mas dulce he irresistible de este jodido mundo.

— Si, es decir ¿si?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

Algo parecido a la tranquilidad volvió a esparcirse por mi cuerpo.

— ¿Y que hacemos ahora? — susurré

— No lo sé — él me miró perdido — solo se que esto a sido lo más hermoso que alguien a hecho por mi — él tomó mi rostro con sus manos.

— Un momento — susurré deteniéndolo — necesito hacer algo — le dije mientras me pellizcaba el antebrazo.

_Perfecto, sentí dolor…no estaba soñando despierto._

Solo recuerdo que lo bese hasta que mis labios pidieron un descanso.

* * *

El viaje había sido agotador…viajar en una van con Chris durmiendo en mi hombro y Jenna durmiendo en el otro no era ni remotamente parecido a la idea de "descanso" que yo tenía.

Pero cuando sentía a Chris suspirar junto a mi nada de eso me importaba.

La gira ya había empezado he íbamos camino a "San José" en California era nuestra séptima parada.

Tenía una sensación rara, no sabía como sentirme al respecto. Lo tenía aquí junto a mí, en estas últimas semanas nos habíamos vuelto inseparables pero de algún modo él seguía con el afán de continuar con su pared invisible que lo mantenía lo suficientemente alejado de mí como para dar el siguiente paso. El tema "relación intima" parecía estar betado en nustras conversaciones.

Y ni decir siquiera de todo eso de los acercamientos íntimos... la ultima vez que lo había besado había sido aquella noche en Los Ángeles.

Y lo peor de él asunto era que no teníamos tiempo para hablar de aquello, nuestro tiempo libre era solo ensayos, comida y descanso y por si fuera poco mientras la gira siguiera en Estados Unidos los compañeros de habitación no regían puesto que cada uno contaba con su habitación propia.

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a conseguir un poco de intimidad con Chris si el mundo se empecinaba en negármela?

_Su cumpleaños hobbit, su fabuloso cumpleaños en dos días más…simplemente perfecto.  
_

* * *

_**ME ODIAN, LO SE, JUGUE CON SUS SENTIMIENTOS #sorrynotsorry, se que actualicé muy tarde pero todo empezó cuando vi un video de teenage dream en youtube y me bajaron las ganas de ver "Never Been Kissed" y allí me perdi hasta dos capítulos después… so, lo siento por eso.**_

_**Se que me odian y creen que soy la peor pero créanme SERAN GRATAMENTE RECOMPENSADAS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO… se acuerdan la clasificación de este fic? … just saying xD**_

_**Saludos y muuuchos besos :***_

_**PD: ¿Se habían puesto a pensar que si Puck no hubiese sugerido a Kurt que fuese a espiar a Los Warblers él nunca hubiese conocido a Blaine (solo lo hubiese admirado mientras lo veía cantar en las seccionales) ni tampoco Dalton y hubiese seguido teniendo una vida miserable siendo abusado por Karofsky y nuestro amado Klaine nunca hubiese existido? Fue un momento de reflexión que en mis 4 largos años de Gleek NUNCA había tenido…**_

_**Lo siento, me exedí.**_

_**Espero sus descargos y/o insultos xD en un review :D**_


	11. POR FAVOR LEER!

Mis queridas lectoras/es:

Las pasadas 24 horas se han convertido en un infierno para tooooooooodo el fandom, hemos perdido a uno de los nuestros, a nuestro Frankenstein…nuestro _Finn Hudson_.

Tan joven, hermoso, lleno de alegría y talentoso…tan repentino…tan devastador.

Ya ni sentido tiene rememorar todo, yo solo quiero informarles que he estado tratando de escribir, tratando de concentrar mi mente en cosas que no tengan que ver con el caos y la desolación que todos los Gleeks estamos sintiendo pero simplemente **NO HA SIDO FACIL **(creo que para ninguno). Cuando escribo suelo tener un playlist y bueno de las 82 canciones 56 son de Glee y es difícil no ponerse sobre sentimental con eso.

Es por eso que subo esto, para **por favor** pedirles comprensión si demoro en volver aquí de nuevo… aun sigo procesando todo esto y es horrible porque yo ni siquiera era gran fan de él pero siempre lo admiré y más aun después de los pasados acontecimientos.

Ahora simplemente me es difícil retomar todo esto de escribir y de comenzar a imaginarme a mis bebes (he inmediatamente pensar en cuan desolados deben estar u.u) y más encima inventar acontecimientos felices...

Si se sienten mal y necesitan a alguien en mi descripción está mi tumblr y facebook abierto para ustedes.

Los amo Gleeks. Familia siempre es familia, en las buenas y en las malas.

Y recuerden a nuestro Cory por lo que era...un hermoso, carismático, encantador, talentoso y no muy coordinado hombre que estará con nosotros tanto como queramos. :)

PD: Enviando luz y consuelo a su familia, Lea :'( el cast… y por supuesto a todos sus acérrimos fans.

Un abrazo enorme para cualquiera que lo necesite :*

_Daniela._

**JURO POR DIOS QUE VOLVERÉ…¡MUY PRONTO! PORQUE SE QUE LEER NOS SIRVE A TODOS COMO VÍA DE ESCAPE**


	12. Tiempo de Calidad

**¡HOOOOOOOLA! Me demoré en volver, lo se (eso incluyó un par de días off en Caburga –lago HERMOSO del sur de Chile-) …pero aquí estoy con un nuevo y flamante capitulo para ustedes…espero que les guste **** en mi opinión a pesar de todo es uno de mis favoritos.**

* * *

**Capitulo 9: **

''**Tiempo de calidad'**

Me despertó el ruido de una puerta siendo golpeada. Miré la hora en mi celular 06.47 AM, me puse la almohada en mi cabeza.

— ¡Hobbit ábreme! — escuché al otro lado de la puerta una familiar voz gritar.

Me levanté mientras refunfuñaba algo parecido a _"respeto, una mierda!" _y abrí la puerta.

Ashley parada ante mí vistiendo ropas deportivas.

— ¿Qué haces golpeando la puerta de una persona en mitad de la madrugada? Creo que en cualquier manual de Carreño que incluya comportamientos en hoteles catalogaría esto como "no apropiado" — gruñí

_¿Eso siquiera existe?_

— ¡Hey! Hay alguien que a estado pasando por una gran y seria etapa de sequía — Ashley me miró de la cabeza a los pies — no grande, INMENSA — enfatizó la ultima palabra.

La fulminé con la mirada, ella tenía razón.

Atrás habían quedado los soleados días de verano en Los Ángeles viendo musicales en el sillón del departamento de Chris mientras comíamos nuggets con formas de animales o compartíamos el café en las reuniones con la producción.

Ahora estábamos estancados en el _"Glee: Live Tour" _y yo estaba de verdad extrañando mi "tiempo de calidad" con el castaño.

"_¿Tiempo de calidad Criss? Eso más bien parecía castigo de reo"_

¿Ese había sido mi yo interno? Pensé que se había dormido después de la segunda semana en gira.

Ok, quizás no era tan así como "tiempo de calidad" si yo estaba continuamente apegándome al cuerpo de Chris en busca de contacto mientras él solo se sentaba en el sillón, me sonreía incomodo y se cruzaba de brazos.

Arrumacos. NINGUNO. Besos… ¿Qué era eso? ¿Se comía?

Y si así era en la ciudad ahora que estábamos en continuos viajes tener ese tiempo a solas con Chris se estaba transformando en una odisea, encontrarlo libre era tan difícil como encontrar una aguja en un pajar. Y a veces cuando estaba solo en mi habitación…pensando, solo podía imaginar que él estaba continuando con su pared invisible para mantenerse alejado de mí.

¿No se suponía que yo le gustaba? ¿no se suponía que yo le había cantado una canción sobre cuan estúpido me había convertido y cuanto me costaba decirle que yo también sentía cosas por él? ¿No se suponía que ahora venía toda esa mierda del _"Y vivieron felices para siempre"_?... es decir si algo me habían enseñado las docenas de películas Disney que había visto en mi vida era eso…los finales felices luego del primer beso. Asique ¿Dónde estaba el mío?

"_Maldito Walt Disney, eres un fiasco!...mierda, no, yo no dije eso, yo amo a Walt Disney!"_

— Darren, casi son las 7 ¿en que lugar del mundo las 7 de la mañana es considerado 'horario de madrugada'? — Ashley vociferó mientras me hacía a un lado y entraba como ráfaga en mi habitación abriendo las cortinas.

Me tapé los ojos cuando la luz del sol hizo contacto directo con ellos.

— Pues ¡en mi mundo se respeta el sueño de los demás! Y más aun si me acosté hace 3 horas — murmuré

— ¡Deja de quejarte pequeño hobbit!, tengo la solución perfecta para volverte a la normalidad — la castaña habló pagada de si misma mientras se sentaba en mi cama — ven príncipe de bolsillo, siéntate a mi lado — palmeó la cama junto a ella. Me senté. — hoy amanecí brillante y descifré la manera de alegrar a mi mejor amigo.

— ¿Alegrar a Chris? — Susurré interesado — háblame más sobre eso.

— Y de paso traer al _'energético y adorable' _Darren Criss de vuelta y mandar al fondo del closet, disculpando la ironía, a este ogro de pantano — me miró con desdén.

Ignoré su ridícula broma sobre el closet…

— Me perdí luego de que dijiste _'energético y adorable'_ — refunfuñé — soy el mismo de siempre Ash, es solo que tal vez necesito unas cuantas latas de Red Bull, eso es todo. — me encogí de hombros.

— Si, dilo todas las veces que necesites para creértelo — rió — bueno, no me distraigas. El punto es el siguiente… — juntó sus manos en su regazo y me dio una mirada de 'esto-es-serio-préstame-atención' — tenemos un par de horas para planear el cumpleaños de mi pequeño pingüino y tú, príncipe de bolsillo, eres el único que lo conoce casi tanto como yo — se dio pequeños besos así misma con sus manos — así que escucho atentamente tus ideas.

Me quedé pensando…en mi mente solo sonaba la típica música de ascensor.

— Si, eso suena suuuuuuuper interesante — ironizó — no espera ¡sigues sin decir una estúpida palabra!

La miré con cara de pocos amigos, ella levantó las manos en señal de defensa.

— Creo que no es un buen momento para hacerme planear una fiesta — le hablé — sinceramente empiezo a creer que algo no anda muy bien conmigo…— susurré

— ¿Qué dijiste? Creí escuchar algo así como 'Ashley eres la mejor, y tenías tanta razón sobre eso de que me estoy convirtiendo en un ogro' — habló pagada de si misma imitando mi tono de voz.

— ¿Enserio? — la miré con mi mejor expresión de incredulidad sarcástica.

_¿Sarcasmo? ¡Oh Dios, de verdad algo estaba pasando conmigo!_

— Sabes, quizás yo debería encargarme del cumpleaños de Chris, supongo que tú mejor te preocupas de componer tu ánimo para la fiesta — me palmeó el hombro — haré que te manden servicio al cuarto con tu desayuno — me miró con un deje de compasión — si, no me lo agradezcas.

Okay, luego de la ducha y el desayuno debo asumir que mi ánimo se compuso un poco así que baje al hall y tomé una van para que me llevara al estadio donde estaríamos presentándonos hoy. Quizás ocupar mi mente en ensayos me ayudaría a relajarme, es decir, si lo pienso siempre cantar había servido como el medio más rápido y eficaz de…volar.

Para mi suerte _"Los Warblers" _ya estaban ensayando así que fui a alistarme al camarín y subí al escenario. Los chicos me observaban curiosos y desviaban la mirada cada vez que yo los descubría espiándome mientras marcaba los pasos de _"Raise Your Glass"_

— ¿Hay algún problema? — Le pregunté a Rick quien era el que estaba más cerca de mí.

Él solo se encogió de hombros mientras sacudía su cabeza y desviaba la mirada.

Pasé las siguientes dos horas bajo la misma rutina. Ensayando solo en un rincón del escenario mientras el resto de los chicos ensayaban las coreografías y pulían las armonías de las canciones.

_¿Por qué no sentía la necesidad de unirme a ellos? ¿Por qué demonios no quería cantar? ¡Mierda! Sea lo que sea que me estuviera pasando SI era serio._

Caminé al camarín y me desplomé sobre el sillón, exhausto — Hey, andar de mal humor de verdad agota — intenté cerrar los ojos y dormir, mas que mal había dormido solo un par de horas — y aunque estuviese más que acostumbrado a dormir poco — hoy eso no me estaba ayudando mucho con mi comportamiento y de paso con mi interacción social.

_Eres tan estúpido hobbit, toma tu celular, marca el número de Chris y en menos de dos minutos tu ánimo se compondrá instantáneamente._

El castaño no contestó, gruñí, enserio gruñí muy ofuscado y lancé el celular sobre el sillón.

Estaba soñando con Katy Perry cantando en mi cumpleaños cuando el vibrador del teléfono comenzó a hacer mucho ruido, vi el identificador de llamadas _'Chris__'_ no pude evitar sonreir aunque tuve serias dudas sobre dejar que el teléfono siguiera vibrando.

— _**¿Chris?**_ — murmuré con voz somnolienta

— _**¿Qué pasa? Tenía una llamada perdida tuya ¿Dónde estas? Nadie aquí en el hotel te ha visto.**_

Okay, él había preguntado por mi, eso me hizo sentir importante.

— _**Estoy en el estadio, en el camarín**_ — respondí medio avergonzado

— _**¿Tan temprano? Las presentaciones no empiezan hasta las 6 y son recién las 12.08**_ — él me explicó

— _**Lo sé, solo no tenía nada mejor que hacer**_— me disculpé

—_**Tontito, solo tenías que golpear mi puerta y hubiésemos desayunado juntos**_ — el castaño contestó con esa voz típica de él, algo se movió en mí por su tono

— _**¿Cómo haberlo sabido?**_— traté de sonar casual

— _**Mantel la calma Criss, estoy haciendo la fila para pagar nuestros almuerzos**_— me explicó — _estaré contigo en un parpadeo_ — luego de eso colgó el teléfono.

Me puse de pie y estiré cada musculo de mi cuerpo, una sensación familiar recorrió cada rincón de mi anatomía, di un pequeño salto, si, definitivamente me sentía más liviano.

Salí del camarín a buscar un par de latas de coca de dieta al dispensador los chicos estaban en el salón de vestuario alistando sus uniformes y me vieron pasar por el pasillo.

— ¿Ese es Darren? Y ¿está sonriendo? — sentí a uno de ellos preguntar muy fuerte a nadie en particular.

Dirigí mi mirada y mis pasos hacia el salón y me paré en el umbral de la puerta.

— ¡Oh Dios santo! Miren esa sonrisa — Rik vociferó — si es el mismo Darren histérico de siempre.

Todos aplaudieron, rodé los ojos. El rubio se concentró en las latas que llevaba en la mano, vi su expresión de entendimiento plasmada en su rostro.

— Es simple, Chris esta en el estadio — Rik les explicó a los otros.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — preguntó Telly

Rick me miró y miró a los otros.

— Es un tanto obvio, Darren sonríe y lleva dos latas de coca de dieta en la mano, ¿Quién más toma coca de dieta si no es Chris? es como sumar dos mas dos — razonó pagado de si mismo.

Lo miré un tanto apenado, ¿tan evidente era todo?

— Pues, es un tanto natural que mi mejor amigo venga compartir el almuerzo conmigo ¿no? — me encogí de hombros intentando parecer natural.

Los chicos asintieron aunque no estaba absolutamente seguro si me habían creído.

Llamé a Ashley.

— _**Excelentes noticias 'Merlina'**_ — hablé cuando ella cogió el llamado

— _**¿Merlina? ¿Enserio Darren?**_ — Ashley habló del otro lado

— _**Bueno, tu me dices 'hobbit', 'príncipe de bolsillo' y algunos otros sobre nombres mas que no recuerdo ahora así que encontré apropiado ponerte uno a ti también**_ — me encogí de hombros, luego asumí que ella no podía verme — _**además Merlina era el mejor, es decir, mírate, eres aterradora pero tienes tus momentos de absoluta y total genialidad intelectual**_ — la alagué

— _**Lo se, lo se**_ — contestó — _**ahora, al grano, mi tiempo es corto, trato de planear una fiesta relámpago **_— me recordó

— _**Si sobre eso…Chris almorzará conmigo aquí en el estadio así que estaba pensando que tal vez los chicos y tu podrían adelantarse traer unos cuantos globos y cantarles acapella el "feliz cumpleaños"**_— sugerí, ella rió

— _**¡Ay hobbit! Aspiras a tan poco… **_— habló decepcionada — _**yo me encargo, tu solo mantenlo contigo.**_

— _**¿Qué harás? **_— quise saber

— _**Calla, no hagas preguntas tontas**_ — podía imaginarla poniendo dos de sus dedos sobre mis labios, para mantenerlos cerrados.

— _**Las haré de todos modos **_— reí

— Arrrrrg eres tan frustrante Darren — gruñó, yo seguí riendo a este lado de la línea.

De repente el cuerpo de _mi _castaño se materializó en el umbral de la puerta del camarín.

— ¿Con quien hablas? — preguntó desde su ubicación.

Me costó elaborar una respuesta, mi mente estaba demasiado ocupada mirando cada centímetro de su rostro y admirando sus pálidos brazos descubiertos y levemente tonificados. Concentré mi mente en sus ojos…maravillosos y tan brillantes… Chris era tan brillante.

Aclaré mis pensamientos.

— Con nadie — bajé el celular de mi oído

— ¿Con nadie? Parecías muy entretenido hablando — Chris dijo curioso

— Estaba…arreglando unos asuntos con mi hermano, eso es todo — le expliqué y me llevé el celular al oído nuevamente — _**Chris está aquí, te habló luego**_ — susurré a través de la línea.

— _**Mantenme informada**_ — Ashley dijo yo asentí y colgué. Guardé mi celular en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

Dirigí toda mi atención a Chris.

— ¿Y? listo para ese almuerzo — le sonreí

— Más que listo, mi boca se hacía agua imaginando los rolls fritos en tempura — Chris rió

— ¡Maldición! ¿Compraste sushi? — pregunté de pronto inmensamente emocionado.

— ¿Que clase de persona sería si te comprara el almuerzo y no te trajera sushi? — contestó.

— Y se supone que yo debería darte un regalo a ti — él me miró confundido — Chris, se supone que hoy es tu cumpleaños — lo miré incrédulo, él rió

— Esto sonará estúpido pero con tanto trabajo creo que hasta lo había olvidado — se disculpó

— Eso es porque haz estado trabajando demasiado — me acerqué a él quien estaba sentado en el otro sillón y comencé a masajear su cuello tratando de distenderlo. Él pareció relajarse así que me acomodé tras él y comencé a bajar mis manos masajeando su espalda, era tan firme al tacto, tan bien definida.

Él se tensó de pronto.

— Es mejor que comamos pronto, así no se nos hará tarde para el show de matiné — susurró.

— Chris… ¿Qué pretendes? — le pregunté, un poco arto del nulo contacto físico entre nosotros.

— ¿Sobre que? — él preguntó mientras abría el envase plástico con los rolls de sushi dentro.

— Desde esa tarde en la playa que simplemente te haz estado comportando extraño — le recordé

Él no me miró

— Oh y trajiste las bebidas, ¡siempre preocupándote de los detalles! — el castaño evitó mi pregunta mientras tomaba las latas y las ponía sobre la mesa.

— Estoy hablando en serio Chris — me moví para acercarme a él y tomar su brazo, él miró lo que hice. — se que estos últimos meses han sido un poco…raros pero pensé que nuestra relación ya sabes…mejoraría — le di una brillante sonrisa

Él agachó la mirada.

— Lo siento Dare, este ultimo tiempo he estado tan ocupado, ya sabes, la gira, las juntas con los ejecutivos de mi nueva película, escribir los bocetos de mi seudo 'proyecto de libro' — se disculpó apenado.

— No tienes de que disculparte Chris — puse un dedo bajo su mentón he hice que me mirara — se que tienes tus propios asuntos y yo también…pero es solo que a veces extraño mi 'tiempo de calidad' contigo — le expliqué

— Awwww, tontito, yo también extraño ver musicales con mi mejor amigo.

_¿Mejor amigo? ¡que mierda!_

En un rápido movimiento lo apegué a mi cuerpo y enrollé mis brazos en su cintura.

— Uh-mm ya veo…mejor amigo — él se tensó bajo mi agarre — así que un mejor amigo podría hacer esto — empecé a depositar pequeños besos en su cuello, él se relajó visiblemente

— Darren…por favor — murmuró bajito

— ¿Por favor que? Chris — lo reté susurrándole cerca de la oreja, sentí como dio un sonoro exhalo.

Yo envalentado por ese signo seguí con mi trabajo y concentré mi atención en la vena de su cuello, comencé a dejar pequeños besos en ese lado y cuando eso no me pareció suficiente intenté tímidamente incluyendo mi lengua. Un pequeño gemido brotó de sus labios.

_¡Yeeeeeey! Esto se va a poner bueno._

— ¿Qué haces? — Chris preguntó con la respiración levemente acelerada

— Intento hacer de tu cumpleaños un día especial — le susurré

— Deberíamos comer — él sugirió, yo reí ante esa idea

— Oh cariño, claro que vamos a comer — le informé

Lo empujé contra la mesa y eliminé cualquier distancia que pudiese existir entre nosotros. Tomé uno de los rolls del envase, lo unté en la salsa de soya y lo dirigí hacia la boca del castaño. Sonreí ante la expresión perpleja de su rostro.

— Oh mierda, solo Dios sabe que nunca antes había disfrutado tanto el sushi como en este momento. — anuncié, Chris me miró y se mordió el labio

_¡Mierda, conozco esa mirada!_

— Considerando cuanto amas el sushi eso es decir mucho — él agregó mientras movía sus manos y repetía conmigo lo que yo había hecho con él.

_¡Mierda, amo el almuerzo! ¡Almorzaría con Chris el resto de mis días si estaban destinados a ser tan eróticos como este!_

— Tienes idea de cuan…sensual es esto — le pregunté

— Ni te imaginas

— Nop, pero claramente puedo sentirlo — le contesté mientras friccionaba un poco nuestros cuerpos. Él enrojeció visiblemente.

Continuamos con nuestro particular nuevo estilo de comer sushi. Estaba resultando la experiencia más erótica de mi vida y de pronto me sentí abrumado por las sensaciones, la calidez de su cuerpo, la liviandad del mío propio y en ese instante me di cuenta de que en verdad mi mal humor se debía a mi falta de Chris.

Mis necesidades biológicas no habían sido saciadas en un laaaaaaaargo tiempo y la tensión sexual era evidente… y Chris la hacía aun más notoria.

En un movimiento inesperado él me beso.

_¡ESTUPIDOS FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES!_

Me sentía un tanto estúpido al no poder evitar sentir exactamente las mismas mariposas de siempre cada vez que nuestros labios se encontraban. El beso fue en un comienzo dulce y sutil, luego el envolvió sus brazos a rededor de mi cuello y profundizó el beso…oh mierda, esto era EN VERDAD el paraíso.

Aventé todas las cosas que estaban sobre la mesa al piso y en un rápido movimiento lo tomé de la cintura y lo senté sobre la mesa.

— Eso es realmente rudo para alguien que tiene mirada de cachorrito — él puntualizó con respiración entre cortada.

— Shhhh — le susurré — Tengo un montón de mejores ideas para que ocupes tu boca en este momento.

Él se sonrojó profusamente, Sip, eso nunca dejaría de parecerme tierno.

Comencé a desabotonar su camisa mientras él concentraba la atención de sus manos en mi espalda recorriéndola de arriba abajo y de nuevo.

¡Ahhhhhh!, eso se sentía tan jodidamente bien…esa sensación de comenzar a eliminar tensión sexual acumulada durante meses. Lo apegué más a mi cuerpo y él enrolló sus piernas en mis caderas.

— Hey príncipes Disney, los chicos fueron a buscar confeti… — una familiar voz rompió el silencio.

Chris y yo nos miramos paralizados y luego miramos a la puerta.

Ashley parada con una caja de pastelería en una mano y una bolsa en la otra.

— Yo…yo lo sien…¿desde cuando elevaron el contenido a PG+18? — Ella nos miraba sin creer lo que veía — y ¿en una mesa? Eso es lo más anti higiénico que he visto — ella reclamo

— De todos modos nadie la ocupaba para comer — me encogí de hombros, Chris me golpeó el pecho.

— ¡No le des ánimos! — me regañó rojo de vergüenza.

— Supongo que pediré que la quemen — habló incomoda — tienen 5 minutos, entretendré a la gente afuera.

— Ash no…

— Lo sé Chris. Mis labios están sellados — ella tranquilizó al castaño quien comenzaba a ponerse levemente histérico.

Ashley cerró la puerta y exploté en risas.

— ¿Qué es lo gracioso? — Chris preguntó aun colorado

— Nunca sentí tanta excitación como ahora — le expliqué — creo que acabo de descubrir que me gusta el peligro.

— No cambias nunca Darren Criss — Chris me regañó y de un salto se bajo de la mesa — supongo que esto compensa tu necesidad de 'tiempo de calidad' — él agregó mientras arreglaba su camisa y yo hacia lo mismo con mis ropas.

— Aun me debes muuuuucho Christopher Colfer — le advertí dándole mi mejor sonrisa, él me sonrió de vuelta con esa sonrisa que yo sabía él tenía guardada solo para mi.

* * *

**Paciencia, se viene, se vieneeeee! Se que se sentiran bastante complacidas en el siguiente capítulo ;)**

**Prometo subirlo mañana en la noche o a más tardar el Domingo**

**Ya saben; opiniones, sugerencias o solo un 'que buen capitulo' siempre es bien recibido por mi. AMO leer sus reviews y por dios que me rio con ellos, asi que los espero.**

**Besitos. :***


	13. Quédate

_Heeeeey there!_

_Capitulo hecho con toda la dedicación del mundo, me costo mas de lo que creen plasmar la idea y sentirme conforme con el trabajo a si que espero que lo disfruten _

_Una vez más gracias a cada personita que lee, sigue o deja un review en esta historia. _

_Por cada persona que lee este fic, Kurt y Blaine están un paso mas cerca de volver a estar juntos jajajajaja ok, olviden eso._

_¡A LEER!_

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

"**Quédate"**

Cuando Chris se arrodillaba ante mi algo ocurría en el fondo de mi mente, era como si mis conexiones cerebrales hicieran corto circuito, mi corazón se desbordara y mi respiración se acelerara el doble de lo normal.

Me sentía estúpido, llevábamos casi un mes de gira, día tras día haciendo la misma rutina por lo menos 2 veces pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, no podía evitar derretirme ante ese particular brillo, ante esa mirada cómplice y ante ese rostro familiar…miles de recuerdos en mi mente, cientos de momentos compartidos. Y era gracioso pensar en mí, años atrás, dentro de las 4 paredes de una sala de ensayos en Michigan, con una mochila llena de sueños y un montón de esperanzas en mi bolsillo, sip, ni en la mejor de mis fantasías hubiese pensado ser capaz de cumplirlos…al menos casi todos.

A veces me preguntaba si había algo malo en mi, no importaba lo poco que durmiera ni lo cansado que estuviera porque cuando se trataba de alegrar al resto de la gente y compartir con ellos mi a veces abrumadora energía yo siempre iba a estar allí — y más aun si eso tenía que ver con Chris y yo en el mismo lugar — mi mente voló a los recuerdos de la ultima que tuvimos…aquella noche después de los Golden Globes.

_¿Sonaría loco si decía que me calmaba romper la rutina saliendo de fiesta?_

El escenario del lugar era adecuadamente descrito en dos palabras: _un lío_. Todos bailaban con todos y a ninguno parecía incomodarle aquello. Yo solo disfrutaba saltando de un lugar a otro con mi lata de cerveza en la mano y no pudiendo evitar mirar a Chris de vez en cuando. Disfrutaba tanto verlo desenvolverse tan naturalmente, tan alegre y lleno de energía y de algún modo me sentía feliz de tener la suerte de notarlo de ese modo, de haberlo conocido en la cúspide de su vida y haberle servido de soporte para impulsarlo a llegar a donde estaba…a veces mi admiración hacia él me hacía sentirme abrumado.

Su rostro, su cuerpo ceñido en un par de jeans y una polera casi tan celeste como sus ojos, su cabello que parecía brillar a través de las luces del lugar, su cabeza colgando hacia atrás mientras se dejaba llevar por el ritmo de la música y su mano izquierda para mi sorpresa no sosteniendo una lata de coca-cola si no que un shot de tequila.

_Estaba tan orgulloso de ver a Chris convertirse en un hombre._

Me regocijaba encontrarlo espiándome de igual forma de vez en cuando, mi corazón se saltaba un latido cuando sus labios se elevaban en una luminosa sonrisa mientras me dedicaba una mirada llena de promesas y de pronto me sentía estúpido por sentirme tan feliz con un detalle tan simple.

Esas pequeñas cosas abrumaban mi mente y me hacían detener mis pensamientos tan solo cinco segundos tratando de dimensionar la intensidad de las sensaciones que este hombre era capaz de hacerme sentir. Lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba conmigo casi tanto como respirar.

_**"Yo no me enamoro de un genero, me enamoro de una persona"**_

Me sentía llegando a la punta de la montaña mas alta y parcia que mi corazón iba a estallar solo con el hecho de estar aquí, divirtiéndome y estando AL FIN en paz y feliz luego de tanto tiempo…de pronto sentí un calor sofocante en mi espalda y disimuladamente giré entre saltos rítmicos buscando la fuente que lo provocaba, me encontré a mi castaño favorito con sus ojos pegados en los míos sin prestarle la más mínima atención a Ashley –alias Merlina- que parloteaba junto a él mientras descansaban en los taburetes de la barra tomando algún líquido de sus vasos.

Comencé a hacerle gestos para que se acercara junto a mí, él me miró divertido pero negando con la cabeza.

— Te haré el baile de la muerte si no vienes — lo amenacé cuando llegue a donde ambos se encontraban. Mi mirada sosteniendo fija la de él y teniendo aquellas tan familiares conversaciones sin palabras.

— ¡Iugh! Consigan una habitación — Ash habló estremeciéndose a si misma, luego nos miró otra vez y se quedó pensando un segundo — aunque dados los acontecimientos que vi hace un par de horas, si no les molesta; mi cámara y yo también quisiéramos compartir esa habitación — la chica sonrió de oreja a oreja no pude evitar reírme con ella, Chris me golpeó en el hombro.

— Estoy seguro de no querer compartir mi cama con ninguno de ustedes dos y mucho menos con tu cámara — el castaño miró reprobatoriamente a su amiga.

— ¿Debo reírme? ¿Hablas enserio Christopher Paul Colfer? — la castaña lo miró inquisitiva — ya no tiene caso que sigas negándolo pequeñín — le dio pequeños codazos en las costillas.

No supe porque mis mejillas se encendieron en señal de vergüenza.

— ¡Oh por Dios! Es mejor que movamos nuestros traseros lejos de la locura de esta mujer — Chris habló alarmado mientras me tomaba de el brazo jalándome — puede ser contagioso.

— ¡Se desean príncipes de supermercado! ¡la tensión se corta con cuchillo! — gritó la chica, Chris se voltio a chitarla.

A pesar de la vergüenza no podía evitar reírme ante sus palabras siempre tan asertivas, yo amaba a esa chica, debía admitirlo.

No sabía con exactitud cuanto tiempo llevábamos saltando y rozando nuestros cuerpos en la pista de baile pero si sabía que cada vez se me estaba haciendo mas complicado mantener la distancia "políticamente correcta" entre nosotros, era inevitable no sentirme atraído por la fuerza de gravedad que me tiraba hacia Chris, siempre había sido así; desde la primera vez que lo había visto — y no precisamente en persona— Aun recordaba aquella tarde en la salita de mi departamento sentado sobre mi sillón favorito luego de recibir la noticia que iba a cambiar mi vida.

"**Darren, el papel es tuyo. Bienvenido a la familia Blaine Anderson" **

Acto seguido mis dedos tecleando "Glee" en el buscador de Nextfilm impresionándome con el desbordante talento del elenco y maravillándome por escuchar por primera vez en mi vida a un hombre capaz de cantar con dos tonos tan diferentes en el mismo episodio…nunca olvidaría mi primera experiencia viendo la serie._ "Laryngitis"_ estaba destinado a ser un episodio difícil de olvidar y definitivamente también Chris Colfer.

Pero cuando lo había conocido en persona las cosas habían sido muy distintas, esa química natural fluyendo instantáneamente y como por arte de magia entre nosotros.

— _Hey, me llamo Darren — le sonreí al castaño que estaba frente a mi, mirándome con unos ojos DEMASIADO brillantes, me devolvió la sonrisa y me quedé pasmado por la fuerza de esta — Chris ¿no es así? — él asintió estirándome la mano, ignoré el gesto y le di un breve abrazo._

— _¡Oh por Dios, Ryan contrató a Harry Freaking Potter! — él exclamó tapándose la boca con las manos y luego poniéndose a dar pequeños saltitos._

_Sonreí, él se veía tan pequeño y lleno de alegría._

_Yo solo me reí, este chico no parecía muy pro internet como para saber eso, me sentí expuesto ante esa idea._

— _Si, Harry también funciona para mi — me encogí de hombros sonriéndole. ¿Había dicho que sus ojos brillaban demasiado? — ¿almuerzo? — pregunté, Chris asintió._

— _Acabas de hacer mi día Darren Criss — murmuró caminando a mi lado._

Un año después y los acontecimientos no llevaban a esto: una relación completamente disfuncional pero que para mi funcionaba como el más perfecto romance de cuentos.

Sonreí como estúpido ante esa idea.

— Quiero volver al hotel — susurró mirándome directo a los ojos.

Yo asentí no muy seguro de haber captado la idea, instantáneamente Chris se mordió el labio inferior mientras miraba nervioso para ambas direcciones. Si tenía alguna duda de lo que significaba su petición luego de ese gesto había desaparecido instantáneamente. Mi corazón latiendo rápido, excitado, ansioso.

— ¿Qui-quieres que te acompañe? — tartamudee de pronto abrumado por la implicancia de aquella frase.

El asintió.

Tratando de no llamar la atención comenzamos a caminar disimuladamente a través de la pista.

— ¡A DONDE CREES QUE VAS PEQUEÑO DEMONIO! — la voz de Mark rompió en mis oídos a través del micrófono. Chris y yo nos quedamos petrificados en mitad del camino — De ningún modo vas a irte así como así Chris — el chico siguió hablando mientras caminaba hacia nosotros aun con el micrófono.

Chris se giró hacia él dándome una mirada acomplejada de paso.

— Estoy cansado Mark, quiero volver al hotel — se disculpó

— ¡CHRIS QUIERE VOLVER AL HOTEL! — él volvió a gritar por el micrófono. Yo ahogué una risa nerviosa, ¡a veces los chicos del elenco podían legar a ser desquiciantes! — ¡La fiesta se traslada a su habitación camaradas! — habló eufórico.

Chris y yo intercambiamos miradas de decepción. ¿Enserio iba a tener que ser todo siempre tan difícil? ¿Hasta cuando íbamos a seguir así?

* * *

Estábamos todos en la habitación de Chris tratando de bailar y divertirnos en el reducido espacio pero a pesar de eso lo estábamos consiguiendo bastante bien; era divertido ver como las personalidades de los chicos cambiaban radicalmente cuando tenían un par de miligramos de alcohol en la sangre. Yo me encargué de mantenerme lo suficientemente sobrio para ser capaz de disfrutar del espectáculo de Lea y Dianna bailando como strippers sobre la mesita de luz del castaño mientras él gritaba pidiendo un poco de mesura, era tan ingenuo y nunca me cansaría de esa parte de él.

Lo miré, se veía tan feliz y tan agotado a la vez que me sentí feliz cuando en un acto de desprendimiento fui el primero en sugerir irnos a dormir a nuestras habitaciones. Comenzamos a intercambiar despedidas y abrazos sobre- exaltadas de buenas noches, incluso Lea me palmeó en trasero antes de salir de la habitación. Aun quedaban un par de chicos así que camine hacia Chris con la clara intención de darle un abrazo de buenas noches y retirarme a mi habitación.

—No te vayas — me susurró al oído mientras le daba el abrazo. Intercambié una significativa mirada con él, Chris solo asintió.

Mi estomago se apretó en anticipación.

La habitación estaba vacía exceptuando a nosotros dos. Apagué el estéreo y quedamos en un cómodo silencio. Ninguno de los dos con ganas de romperlo, con deseos de no hacer nada más que disfrutar de la indescriptible sensación de la compañía del otro.

— Necesitas una ducha — le sugerí — te traeré café mientras tanto — susurré poniéndome de pie para caminar hacia el teléfono. Él asintió con la cabeza.

Llamé al servicio a la habitación pidiendo una botella de agua mineral, dos expresso doble y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, si Chris no la tomaba su resaca iba a ser horrible — yo ya había experimentado antes lo que era abusar del vodka, y enserio, no había sido muy bonito — tomé el basurero de la habitación y comencé a botar los vasos plásticos y restos del cotillón de la fiesta. Sonreí ante el hecho de lo mucho que la había disfrutado.

Me senté sobre la cama pagado de mi mismo al ver el lugar relativamente ordenado una vez más. Cuando la puerta sonó y fui a recibir el carrito con servicio a la habitación me permití volver a la cama tirándome en ella completamente y me permití cerrar los ojos por un instante, el ruido de la regadera se detuvo y me senté en la cama con ánimos de ponerme de pie y salir para darle a Chris la privacidad necesaria.

_¡Demasiado tarde pequeño hobbit!_

La imagen que tenia frente a mis ojos era difícil de asimilar, incluso surrealista, como sacada de alguno de los sueños que atesoraba en el fondo de mi mente…del tipo que no eres capaz de contarle a nadie ni siquiera por una bolsa de oro.

Christopher estaba parado frente a mi solo envuelto en una blanca toalla alrededor de sus caderas. Su piel pálida, su cabello natural, estilando gotas al suelo, su cuerpo delicadamente tonificado en las partes adecuadas, gotas agua escurriéndose lentamente a través de su torso, perdiéndose al final de este o confundiéndose entre la pequeña cantidad de castaños bellos en su pecho y pequeñas pecas adornando sus hombros. Quizás era un poco sicópata reconocer que mi imaginación jamás le había hecho justicia a su cuerpo, mi mente se había quedado afuera de por lo menos la mitad de su perfección.

Yo simplemente era incapaz de despegar la vista de su cuerpo y nadie si lo viera podría culparme de eso.

Mis manos de pronto ardieron en ganas de tocar su pecho, su abdomen, sus hombros…

— Pensé que habías ido por café — susurró, rubor esparciéndose veloz por sus mejillas.

— Pe-pedí servicio a la habitación — hablé demasiado nervioso por la íntima escena. — esta en aquel carrito, junto con una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza — le apunté, él me devolvió la sonrisa ms dulce de este mundo provocando que mi corazón parase una milésima de segundo en respuesta.

Chris cerró los ojos, suspiró y una sonrisa tímida se posó en sus labios, era como si estuviese tirando todos sus pensamientos al fondo de su mente. Abrió sus ojos celestes otra vez para dejarme ver en ellos un brillo absolutamente nuevo he hipnotizante, no pude contenerme a caminar hacia su dirección, él hizo lo mismo. Nuestros cuerpos se encontraron a mitad del camino y mi mirada busco la suya sedienta de contacto, de comunicación.

Podría pasar las 24 horas del día, los 7 días de la semana y los 31 días del mes perdiéndome en aquel inmenso mar de emociones que eran sus ojos, nunca me iba a cansar de dejarme maravillar por el matiz de colores que tenían…nunca me iba a cansar de Chris Colfer.

Mis manos se enredaron en su cintura y cuando nuestras pieles hicieron contacto directo sentí como la última de mis terminaciones nerviosas automáticamente cobró vida propia. Seguí mi recorrido exploratorio por su espalda y me permití extender mis brazos lo que mas pudiera sin romper el abrazo, me regocijé ante las nuevas sensaciones que sentía al tocar el cuerpo desnudo de Chris, la suavidad de su piel, la firmeza de su cuerpo, la tonicidad de sus brazos y el soporte de sus hombros.

Mis sentidos estaban siendo agasajados por el momento: el tacto a través de su piel, el olfato a través del aroma de su shampoo favorito, la vista a través de su innegable belleza y el gusto que acababa de ser puesto a prueba cuando mis labios producto de la avasalladora necesidad comenzaron a besar sus hombros suave y delicadamente, Chris envolvió sus brazos en mi cuello en señal de respuesta haciendo que la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos se redujera aun más.

Aquel tacto no parecía suficiente para Chris quien sorpresivamente comenzó — con dedos temblorosos— a desabotonarme la camisa acariciando mi abdomen de arriba abajo deteniéndose en uno que otro lugar, siguiendo el camino en V de mis oblicuos…dejándome sin respiración.

Mi cuerpo nunca antes había estado en sincronía tan directa con otra persona como lo estaba siendo con Chris, respondiendo a cada estimulo, erizando mi piel con cada caricia. Cerré los ojos sobrepasado por las sensaciones.

En el momento en el que mis pantalones habían sido desechados de mi cuerpo y Chris ya no le importaba mantener la toalla en su lugar me di cuenta de que ya no había vuelta atrás y de que yo tampoco quería que la hubiera a pesar de sentir a veces que el miedo me paralizaba…el deseo por tenerlo siempre iba a ser mas grande.

Gemí en mitad del beso ante esa idea. Él sonrió y mordió juguetón mi labio inferior, yo lo apreté aun más contra mi cuerpo disfrutando de la exquisita fricción de nuestras pieles en contacto directo. Mi cuerpo lo estaba pidiendo a gritos.

No pude evitar abrir los ojos de golpe al sentir un sospechoso rose en mi cadera, Chris me miró avergonzado.

— Lo-lo siento — susurró

— No es como si pudieras controlarlo — lo tranquilicé riendo.

Tomé un largo y profundo respiró y llevé mi mano derecha a su entrepierna, en busca de su problema, él nervioso dejó que su toalla callera completamente…mi mente estaba confundida, la imagen de ver a un hombre desnudo frente a mi era…nueva y de algún modo chocante pero cuando mi vista dejo de concentrarse en la inevitable notoriedad de su miembro y subió a su rostro, tiernamente decorado con ese exquisito rubor en sus mejillas inmediatamente estuve seguro de que esto era lo que yo quería…lo quería a él, tanto como pudiera.

Le sonreí tratando de infundirle confianza y otra vez dirigí mi mano a su ahora prominente erección, cuando las yemas de mis dedos hicieron contacto con esa sensible parte de su cuerpo sentí como cada fibra de la mía propia cobraba vid instantáneamente y mis bóxers parecían de pronto dos tallas más pequeñas.

La sensación de tener su pene entre mis manos era extraña…nueva pero a pesar de todo completamente excitante. Comencé a acariciar aquella parte lentamente con la yema de mis dedos, desde la base hasta la punta y de vuelta no con el afán de masturbarlo si no que sencillamente con el fin de descubrir aquella parte de su cuerpo que hasta ahora era completamente desconocida para mi. Él tiró la cabeza hacia atrás haciendo prominente la vena de su cuello, me dirigí directo a dejar un húmedo camino de besos a esa zona, desesperado por cubrir con mi lengua tanta piel suya como me fuese posible.

Chris comenzó a acariciar mi espalda y se concentró en la parte baja de pronto masajeando mi trasero, reí…no podía entender como si esto era tan desconocido para mi se podía sentir tan correcto y natural, como si nuestros cuerpos hubieran nacido destinados a este momento, como un cóncavo y un convexo o el yin y el yan…el balance perfecto.

Una ola de suaves gemidos comenzó a musicalizar el lugar, el movimiento de mi mano pronto se hizo mas rápido y demandante haciendo que las piernas del castaño comenzaran a temblar y mi corazón comenzara a latir desbocado producto de la abrumante excitación, en un rápido movimiento lo tomé entre mis brazos y o deposité delicadamente en la gran cama en la mitad de la habitación y me envolví en la delicia de su labios otra vez…un beso demandante, avasallador y totalmente dulce. Nuestras lenguas en perfecta sincronía, en un juego de dar y recibir donde ninguno de los dos quería imponerse sobre el otro, solo descubrirse mutuamente.

Abandoné mi mano de su aun dura erección para poder desprenderme de mis MUY molestos bóxers, respiré aliviado cuando me liberé de ellos y Chris dio una risita nerviosa cuando vio mi expresión. Volví a besarlo desesperadamente, insatisfecho por la perdida del contacto.

Su mano en mi entre pierna me sobresaltó he hizo que instantáneamente cerrara mis ojos en respuesta, comencé a sentir mis huesos de esponja a medida que su mano se iba moviendo de arriba abajo a través de mi necesitado miembro.

Le di una sonrisa agradecido porque le prestara atención a aquella adolorida parte de mi cuerpo.

Ahogado por repentina la ola de placer una pregunta cruzó por mi mente: ¿Cómo sabría Chirs? ¿Qué sentiría yo cuando mis labios hicieran contacto con su erguido miembro?...la curiosidad revoloteaba a través de mi cuerpo ganándole la batalla a cualquier inseguridad o estúpido miedo.

Sin despegar la mirada de su rostro — no deseando perderme ninguna expresión de él — de apoco fui dejando un camino de castos besos a través de su pecho, su abdomen, sus caderas y deteniéndome un momento en morder el prominente hueso de aquel lugar para trazar una línea en horizontal y detenerme en su pelvis, bajando por su muslo derecho, su rodilla…

— Criss…. — medió gruñó el castaño. Ahogué una risita contra su piel.

— Shhh, paciencia — susurré.

Hice el recorrido de vuelta y me tomé el tiempo necesario para admirar por primera vez la particular he indescriptible belleza de la desnudez de Chris frente a mis ojos.

De pronto el pánico invadió mi mente, yo nunca había hecho esto ¿Cómo se suponía que sabría que hacer?

Miré a Chris en busca de respuestas. Él sonrió.

— No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres — murmuró

— Claro que quiero hacerlo — le contesté levemente ofendido — nunca antes había querido tanto algo — susurré mas para mi que para él — es solo que yo…no se como hacerlo exactamente — reconocí avergonzado.

Chris se enderezó quedando frente a mi y poniendo ambas palmas sobre mi pecho haciendo que el que se recostara en la cama esta vez fuese yo. Cerré los ojos.

Chris besó mi abdomen y se detuvo a jugar con mis oblicuos un largo rato — de pronto pensé que quizás eran su especie de fetiche — el dolor en mi miembro se estaba haciendo difícil de llevar y mis caderas comenzaron a moverse en desesperada búsqueda de algo de fricción. Chris descansó firme una de sus manos en la base de mi erección y con la otra comenzó a masajear delicadamente mis testículos.

Sentí como mi cerebro abandonó mi cuerpo y me convertí en puras sensaciones.

Sin previo aviso sentí la húmeda calidez de su boca en mi pene y sus suaves labios abrazándolo y creí que no habría ninguna sensación capaz de igualarse a esta.

Comenzó a subir y bajar, primero en la punta de mi erección, luego introduciéndola un poco más adentro y acariciándola sutilmente con su lengua, en una que otra pasada cubría sus dientes con los labios para incrementar las sensaciones y yo quería gritar fuerte cada vez que lo hacía. Los músculos de mis piernas comenzaron a agarrotarse y un desconocido calorcito comenzó a invadir mi vientre, Chris cubrió con una de sus manos lo que su boca no alcanzaba a cubrir y siguió con aquel rítmico movimiento, involuntariamente comencé a mover de arriba abajo mis caderas mientras Chris ejercía fricción con su pelvis contra una de mis piernas, él aun seguía tan erecto que me sentí mal por pensar en lo incómodo que se podría sentir, intenté llevar mis manos a su erección, él me detuvo.

— No, llévalas a mi cabello — susurró — siempre te he imaginado haciendo eso — completó, haciéndome sentir abrumado por la confesión implícita en sus palabras, de todos modos obedecí.

Para mi sorpresa él soltó un notorio gemido contra mi erección cuando mis dedos se enredaron en su suave cabello, la sensación de tocarlo me elevó hasta la cima del Everest.

— Chris de-detente yo me voy a v-ve… — hablaba entre pequeños gemidos.

— Lo estoy esperando — me retó. Y solo eso basto para que aquel fuego se expandiera por cada terminación nerviosa de mi ser y me pateara fuera de este universo.

Mi cuerpo aun cargaba las secuelas del orgasmo mas avasallador de mi vida, de vez en cuando uno que otro espasmo era liberado mientras intentaba tender las nuevas sabanas que me había ofrecido a poner mientras Chris se limpiaba en el baño.

Aun me seguía sintiendo un poco mal por no haberle podido devolver el favor.

— Se enfrió el café — reí cuando él estuvo afuera otra vez.

— Encontré una forma más eficiente de quitarme la resaca — se mordió el labio inferior.

— Ven aquí — lo llevé a la cama mientras comenzaba a recoger mis ropas.

— Por favor, quédate — susurró, lo miré sorprendido.

— Chris ¿A dónde más podría ir? — le respondí acurrucándome contra su tibio cuerpo. — Feliz cumpleaños — le susurré en el oído, él me abrazó.

— Él mejor de mi vida — respondió.

Solo se que fui incapaz de despegar la sonrisa de mi rostro hasta caer dormido envuelto el abrigo de sus brazos.

* * *

**_¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Creo que yo estoy mas emocionada y eufórica que ustedes al terminar de escribir este capitulo._**

**_Espero haya sido de su agrado porque trate con todo mi empeño de hacerlo lo más perfecto posible *_* - *puking rainbows*_**

**_Disculpen si se me paso uno que otro error, estaba tan eufórica por mostrárselo que lo subí apenas terminé de escribirlo._**

**_Opiniones, quejas, gritos, golpecitos de felicitación en el hombro para todo eso y mas: review ;) ok, no jajajajajaja_**

**_Besitos :*_**


	14. Servicio al cuarto

_Yo denuevo, me extrañaron, lo sé jajajaja_

_Bienvenidas Hechizera, _Little-Klainer_ y Santa Klaine, es un gusto agregarla a mi lista de VIP's jajajaja_

_Gracias a los que dejan sus reviews, alertas o solo a los que disfrutan leyendo xD_

_ENJOOOY!_

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Servicio al cuarto.**

Cuando abrí los ojos Chris no estaba a mi lado, me sentí incomodo por la soledad de la cama vacía y tuve cinco segundos de desconcierto hasta que sonreí cuando recordé los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

_Si que le había dado un regalo después de todo ¿o me lo había dado él a mi?_

Me detuve a pensar en ese hecho y nada más que la vergüenza se hizo presente en mi, era esa vergüenza que sientes cuando el maestro te pregunta por algo que se supone deberías saber pero tu solo te quedas mirándolo como estúpido y corres despavorido fuera del salón. Sip, así era como exactamente me había sentido anoche.

Arrugué el seño recordando mi patético intento de intimidad con el castaño y me dieron ganas de aventarme a mi mismo balcón abajo — siempre exagerando hobbit— ok quizás eso era demasiado pero si me daban ganas de golpearme, por imbécil. En el fondo yo sabia como funcionaban las cosas, yo sabia como tenía que hacerlo mal que mal a mi me habían hecho aquel favor unas cuantas veces… pero simplemente el hecho de pensar en tener el miembro de Chris en mi boca hacia sentir mis huesos de esponja, mi estomago de gelatina y mi miedo se elevaba a lo mas alto de las montañas, miedo que ni mi propia curiosidad era capaz de superar.

_¡COBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARDE!._

Me di una sonrisa amarga y decidí no seguir pensando en el tema, me desvencijé de las sabanas aun tibias de la cama y me abrí camino hacia el baño, sonreí cuando me percaté de que mi ropa estaba doblada sobre la encimera — Chris, sin duda alguna — mi animo se compuso aun más cuando escuché la regadera corriendo en el baño. Él se estaba duchando.

Eso me daba una idea.

Tomé el teléfono de la mesita de noche y pedí el desayuno a la habitación, me esforcé dando marcas precisas de café y biscochos — tratando de ganar tiempo — y finalicé diciendo que no estaba apurado.

Tenía pensado hacer algo más antes de desayunar…y antes de que Chris saliera de la ducha.

Me refregué las manos y las pasé por mi cabello y giré decidido la manilla del baño. Sabía que las puertas de las duchas de este hotel eran de acrílico así que lo único que me dificultaba ver la esbelta y definida figura de Chris era el vapor que empañaba aquel material al igual que el espejo, la cerámica y el vidrio de la pequeña ventana. Aquel efecto parecía caído del cielo, prolongaba aun más las ansias de descubrirlo nuevamente ante mis ojos, pero esta vez con todos mis sentidos alerta y sin ningún prejuicio estúpido de por medio, ya era suficiente de pensar demasiado, después de todo… ¿desde cuando yo solía hacerlo?, me infundí coraje y crucé en silencio hasta estar a escasa distancia de él — aun sin abrir la puerta — él estaba dándome la espalda mientras tarareaba una canción que estoy casi seguro era del musical _"Wicked" _— debo llevarlo a Broadway— me recordé.

"_Si alguien te da una mano cuando en verdad lo necesitas deberías sentirte agradecido y devolvérsela tan rápido como puedas"_ — no se porque demonios aquella frase de mi padre se vino a mi cabeza.

_Oh, definitivamente si sabes porque sucio y pequeño hobbit._

Una nerviosa sonrisa estaba dibujada con cincel en mi rostro, comenzaron a picarme las palmas de las manos…vamos Criss, haz lo tuyo.

El solo hecho de anticiparme a los hechos en mi mente hacia que mis piernas comenzaran a temblar y un calorcito familiar se agolpara en mi estomago…era una sensación demasiado agradable a la que me resultaba demasiado fácil acostumbrarme.

Tomé una bocanada de aire y deje de titubear. En un rápido movimiento corrí la puerta de acrílico de la ducha y un golpe de vapor caliente golpeó cada poro de mi receptivo cuerpo, mi piel estaba húmeda de pronto y tibia…muy tibia.

Chris abrió los ojos y me miró con desconcierto, yo solo lo miré, lo miré como si mi vida dependiera de hacerlo, quería que viera en mi rostro todas la sensaciones inexplicables que estaba sintiendo, sabía que él seria capaz de entenderme sin palabras; era de esa forma como mejor nos comunicábamos…todo fluía fácil entre ambos, así había sido siempre.

Él sonrió de vuelta y me abrió los brazos, de una zancada crucé la distancia que nos separaba y en cosa de segundos mi cuerpo desnudo estaba haciendo contacto directo con el suyo, mojado. Una mezcla de exquisitos aromas inundó mi nariz, era jabón de glicerina, su shampoo favorito y el olor de su piel, estaba embriagado y sucumbido mientras era envuelto por sus brazos y los míos recorrían curiosos su tonificada espalda deteniéndose para jugar con los hoyuelos de la parte baja. Tener a Chris tan cerca y de una manera tan intima era sin dudas algo nuevo para mi, no iba a negar que lo disfrutaba, demonios si que lo hacia pero tampoco podía negar que mi mente no dejaba de pensar en el montón de cosas inciertas que seguirían de aquí para adelante.

_¿A quien demonios le importa eso ahora Criss? Tu solo déjate llevar._

Miré al castaño y él tampoco parecía 100% involucrado en el momento.

— ¿Qué pasa? — quise saber, curioso. Miró a la pared y en realidad ya no sabía si estaba tan curioso por una respuesta.

— Esto — nos apuntó ambos — es completamente ridículo — dio una sonrisa amarga — date cuenta, nos llevamos genial, Ryan ama nuestra química en pantalla y yo amo el montón de cosas en común que ambos tenemos; libros, películas, musicales, Harry Potter, los animales…incluso las posturas corporales Darren — comenzó a hiperventilar, sonreí — y de repente nos besamos, y el sexo y todo se arruinó porque nosotros juntos jamás podríamos terminar bien. — hablaba nervioso.

— Hablas demasiado Colfer — susurré comenzando a dejar besos atreves de su prominente clavícula, él hecho su cabeza hacia atrás facilitándome la llegada a su pálido y suave cuello, dio un suave gemido — deberías dejar que tu cuerpo hablara, deja de hiperventilar y simplemente cállate — hablé duro.

Chris hiperventilando solía parecerme tierno pero en este momento cuando estaba intentando romper nuestra intima burbuja a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que yo estaba poniendo me parecía simplemente irritante…

— No puedo, no es tan fácil — trataba de murmurar — ¿Qué haremos si todo el mundo se entera? ¡se supone que tu eres hetero Darren! ¿recuerdas eso?...¡ no, no, no, no! Debemos detenernos, antes de que sea tarde. Aun podemos seguir siendo buenos amigos y recordar esto como un estúpido error.

Alto ahí, detengan todo, él dijo ¿estúpido error?...

_¡DARREN CRISS ESTA EN UN ATAQUE DE IRAAAAAAAA!_

— Escucha, esto puede ser ridículo, apresurado, imaginario…incluso moralmente incorrecto (aunque me valga un cuerno) pero jamás, escúchame bien Christopher Colfer, alias el amante de las llamas — acuné su rostro entre mis manos, él sonrió — JAMÁS será un error…tu lo quisiste, yo lo quise…esto estaba destinado a ocurrir en algún momento, entonces ¿Cómo puede ser un error? — demandé saber, él fue incapaz de contestar. — no te atrevas a volver a decir eso…nunca más — susurré con un tono profundo, amenazador…sentido.

Si, probablemente él no iba a ser el hombre de mi vida (porque ni siquiera estaba seguro de que me atrajesen los hombres "en general") y tal vez esto no terminaría siendo una relación eterna pero de un momento para otro se había transformado en algo necesario, yo deseaba estar con él, que me tocara, me besara, me abrasara o simplemente se sentara a compartir comida de microondas junto a mi, en lo glamoroso y lo cotidiano…simplemente quería a Chris Colfer y ni siquiera él mismo se iba a interponer en mi propósito.

Él seguía sin decir nada asi que tomé aire y seguí hablando.

— Por lo tanto ahora vas a dejar de decir estupideces, me besaras y dejaras que yo haga el resto — susurré cerca de su boca, viendo como reaccionaba a la expectativa de la anticipación y la promesa incluida en mis palabras. Sus ojos se dilataron — deja de pensar en el futuro Chris, ni siquiera sabemos si mañana seguiremos respirando — puntualicé., él asintió apaciguando su expresión.

— Si, tal vez tienes razón — sonrió

— Oh cariño claro que la tengo — ronroneé y me fui en picada contra sus labios,

Besar a Chris siempre era algo nuevo, no importaba cuantas veces lo hubiese hecho antes yo estaba absolutamente seguro de que jamás me cansaría de hacerlo. Su boca era tan suave y tibia y su lengua húmeda enroscando a la mía en un juego de seducción era simplemente como estar en casa, en mi pedacito de cielo íntimo y particular.

Apegué mis manos a su torso y comencé a hacer el beso más profundo y demandante, apasionado…desesperado. Una explosión de deseo palpable en el aire. El agua tibia chocaba contra mi cabeza y descendía veloz a través de nuestros cuerpos, quemándonos la piel, calentando el ambiente y empañando completamente los cristales.

Para mi sorpresa Chris me agarro por los hombros y apego mi espalda contra la fría cerámica de la pared de la ducha…oh mierda, mi pequeño Chris estaba tomando la iniciativa y eso de algún modo parecía excitarme...demasiado, él dirigió su mirada a mi entrepierna y se mordió el labio, su rostro era la perfecta mezcla entre inocencia y deseo, todo en el mismo paquete y absolutamente mío, por lo menos por ahora.

Entrelacé mis manos en su cabello y me concentré solo en besarlo, suave, pausado y sensual…sin apuros, solo con el fin de explorar cada rincón de su boca, reclamándola mía de ahora en adelante. Sonreí ante esa idea mientas Chris acariciaba mi abdomen y marcaba el surco de mis oblicuos.

— ¿De nuevo Chris — no pude contener la pregunta

— ¿De nuevo qué? — murmuró contra mis labios.

— Esto — llevé sus manos hacia esa zona de mi abdomen, él abrió los ojos y sus mejillas se sonrojaron — ¿tienes algún gusto especial por mis oblicuos? — reí, el agachó la cabeza y se volvió a morder el labio…ese suave y muy hinchado labio inferior.

— ¿Quién en su sano juicio no podría estar obsesionado con tus oblicuos Dare? — contestó con voz ronca, estaba excitado ¡Por el amor de Dios su erección acababa de golpearme el muslo!. — tu cuerpo es perfecto, tu abdomen es tan firme y tu piel tan bronceada y suave…y tus ojos… demonios nunca puedo adivinar de que color lucirán la próxima vez que lo vea — jadeó sonoramente. — y en el momento en el que me doy cuenta lo perfecto que eres asumo una vez más que soy un pálido mortal al lado tuyo — ambos reímos.

— Tan absurdo — susurré contra su oreja, mientras mordía suavemente su lóbulo izquierdo y comenzaba a besar cada trozo de su piel desnuda, deteniéndome en su pecho, tirando de los escasos y claros bellos de su pecho sacándole uno que otro gemido estridente.

Me abrí camino hacia sus duros y rosados pezones y comencé a besarlos alternadamente para detenerme en el derecho el cual comencé a succionar y la espalda de Chris se arqueó en respuesta — así que para un hombre los pezones también eran una zona erógena — con mi mano libre comencé a acariciar uno de sus testículos en círculos y cambié la succión por delicadas mordidas. Chris era tan receptivo y alucinante que hacia parecer todo entre nosotros tan nuevo y fluido.

A medida que iba bajando por su abdomen uno a uno mis inseguridades iban apareciendo en mi mente, _¿sería capaz de hacerlo? ¿cabría todo su miembro en mi boca? ¿Qué pasa si no se hacerlo bien? ¿y si no le gusta?_...sería como asesinar mi ego.

Me detuve a mirar su rosado y muy preparado miembro, era tan simétrico y desconocida. Subí mi mirada y busqué la del castaño.

— No se si mi boca aguante todo esto — apunté con mi vista a lo que tenía frente a mi — así que tendrás que conformarte con lo que se me ocurra — me disculpé sintiendo como mis mejillas se acaloraban y la sangre se agolpaba directo en mi también preparado y palpitante miembro.

— Vamos cariño, improvisa — me respondió el castaño y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello, mi lívido se fue a las nubes…mierda, no recordaba haber estado así de excitado en muuuuuuucho tiempo.

Sonreí torcidamente disfrutando de la exquisita vista que tenía al frente

— Eres tan hermoso — murmuraba entre dientes mientras posaba por primera vez mis labios sobre su miembro.

Este era suave, una suavidad distinta a la de su piel, era una textura diferente, con pequeños relieves y prominentes venas que lo surcaban. Mis labios besaban la punta de su erección mientras mis manos lo sostenían firme de sus caderas y mis oídos disfrutaban maravillados de los casi imperceptibles sonidos que comenzaban a formarse en su garganta y desaparecían en sus labios, su abdomen subía y bajaba a medida que su respiración se volvía más errática, yo sentía mi pulso palpitar brutalmente en mi cuello y un dolor palpitante me recordaba la conexión que se había producido entre mi boca y mi erección.

Ahora que poco a poco me iba introduciendo el miembro de Chris en mi boca, definitivamente abrazarlo completamente con mis labios era aun mejor que solo besarlo, podía sentir cada vena de su pene rosar mis dientes, su sabor era amargo, probablemente atribuido al jabón que aun persistía en su cuerpo, lo ignoré, ahora todas mis inseguridades del pasado parecían estúpidas he infundadas. No había motivo para tener miedo, Chris era perfecto y yo estaba disfrutando jodidamente demasiado de tenerlo dentro de mi boca. Se sentía tan nuevo y excitante.

Sin perder el tiempo comencé a mover mi boca desde la base de su erección hasta la punta, dándole un suave mordisco. Los gemidos del castaño se fueron haciendo mas sonoros y guturales, levante mis ojos a mirarlo y la visión era tan maravillosa que tuve que poner toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no venirme. Chris con los ojos cerrados, mordiéndose el labio, la espalda curvada y su cabello pegado al rostro producto del agua de la ducha. Sencillamente alucinante, jamás me iba a cansar de verlo asi tan expuesto y receptivo.

Y en ese instante lo supe, a mi definitivamente me gustaba tenerlo así ante mi, esperando por que le diera más…ser capaz de poder controlar su orgasmo con solo un movimiento certero de mi boca. Mi lengua comenzó a enroscarse alrededor de su pene y mis dientes lo rosaban con delicadeza de tanto en tanto, el castaño había comenzado mover sus caderas hacia adelante y atrás haciendo las embestidas aun más profundas siendo capaz de lograr introducir su longitud completa dentro de mi boca. Yo estaba llegando a mi límite y por lo que estaba empezando a saborear Chris también.

Tres embestidas después un familiar y tibio liquido estaba inundando mi boca, _¿Qué se suponía que hacía con él? ¿me lo tragaba? ¿se sentiría mal si no lo hacia?,_ demonios yo quería hacerlo quería tragar todo porque quería todo de él.

Estaba tratando de acompasar mi respiración cuando el castaño me empujó al suelo y se tiró sobre mi lamiendo mis labios de cualquier resto suyo, estaba tan excitado y adolorido que agradecí cuando Chris lo notó y dirigió sus manos a mi problema. Sonrió.

Solo Dios sabia que amaba las sensaciones que se esparcían por mi cuerpo cad vez que follaba la boca de Chris, era como estar un paso mas cerca de la gloria. Cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras ese familiar calor abrazaba mi estomago y se esparcía hacia mis extremidades, agradecí estar tendido sobre el suelo ya que casi no sentía mis piernas.

Chris apretó la punta de mi erección y eso fue todo lo que necesité para abandonar mi cuerpo una vez más, alucinado.

Chris descansaba sobre mi pecho en el piso de la ducha, ambos intentando acompasar nuestras respiraciones luego de aquellos gloriosos orgasmos, él me miraba con sus brillantes y agradecidos ojos y yo sentía que podría detener el tiempo justo en este momento y vivir si por el resto de mi vida. Mi corazón se saltaba un latido cuando me sonreía de vez en cuando.

De pronto nuestras mentes volvieron a conectarse con la realidad cuando sentimos la puerta de la habitación ser golpeada.

— ¿Quién será? — Chris preguntó comenzando a lucir su expresión preocupada. Sonreí.

— Nuestro desayuno — lo tranquilicé — creo que llegó justo a tiempo.

Él sonrió mientras nos poníamos de pie.

— Sexo Y desayuno — Chris se mofó — estoy gratamente impresionado.

— ¿Qué puedo decir, soy un caballero a la antigua — ambos reíamos, mientras Chris me pasaba una toalla.

— ¿Habrá algo que Darren Criss no pueda hacer? — susurró antes de darme un suave y casto beso en la punta de mi nariz. No pude evitar sonreírle como idiota.

* * *

_Tardé un mundo en actualizar, lo se y pido disculpas por eso pero me concentré en aprovechar mi ultima semana de vacaciones y trabajar en un proyecto nuevo (yaaaaaaaaaaaaay) que pronto les mostraré ;)_

_Espero les haya gustado y me dejen un review con su opinión_

_Besitos :*_

_Nos leemos pronto._


	15. CrissColfer

_Aunque ella no lo sabe, quisiera dedicarle este capitulo a Hechizera, solo por estar tan al pendiente de mi y mis actualizaciones._

_Pasen por su perfil chicas, no se arrepentirán de leerla ;) y de lo que tampoco se arrepentirán es de leer un one-shot que publiqué hace unos días . También es CrissColfer y en verdad espero que les guste. Se llama "Quedate: A CrissColfer One-Shot" _

_ www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/9587834/1/Quedate -A-CrissColfer-One-Shot_

_Además estoy trabajando en otro._

_ESCENARIO:__ Chris Colfer, TCA 2013, Darren conduciendo y el castaño viéndolo desde su casa por TV. ¿Les tinca?... ojalá :)_

_Muchos besitos y gracias por cada review, alerta, follow o simplemente por leerlo._

_Son las mejores, nunca me cansaré de decirlo._

_DISFRUTEEEEEN!_

* * *

**Capitulo 11: 'CrissColfer'**

Mi vida parecía feliz otra vez, ya no me estresaba pensando en los extenuantes ensayos, las reuniones a groseras horas de la mañana o las agotadoras funciones de la gira hasta altas horas de la noche, porque al final de toda esa desagradable lista de obligaciones el rostro de Chris siempre aparecía brillante y sonriente esperándome en la intimidad de la habitación de hotel que por designio de la producción compartíamos desde que la gira se había movido a territorios internacionales. Él siempre estaba ahí para mí, con sus brazos abiertos y dispuestos a abrazarme fuerte, haciéndome creer solo con eso que todo estaría bien, que nosotros juntos podríamos ser perfectos, que realmente podríamos funcionar.

Mientras los días pasaban una nueva sensación iba haciéndose más y más grande en mi pecho, sentía que el tiempo que pasaba con el castaño iba afianzándonos...uniéndonos. Y resultaba divertido tener un compañero de chistes y conversaciones raras siempre a la mano. Una particular calidez fluía por mi cuerpo cuando él y yo compartíamos la cotidianeidad de nuestra vida disfrutando de la compañía del otro, podían ser noches enteras de caricias, besos húmedos, placer y palabras rebosadas de deseo, noches enteras acurrucados en una de las dos camas individuales viendo alguna película que estuvieran pasando por el cable o simplemente noches en las que Chris escribía y yo perdía mi tiempo componiendo canciones para mi primer álbum, ese que algún día tendría entre mis manos.

Era el solo hecho de estar junto a él lo que me hacía sentir bien, me hacía sonreir y a veces me hacia sentir miedo…porque ya no era simple curiosidad, ya no era simple sexo…yo estaba sintiendo demasiadas cosas por él y lo peor era que no podía evitarlo.

…_._

Dublín era maravilloso y una parte de mi casi se sentía en casa. En el fondo debía asumir que me sentía aliviado por que al fin esta agotadora gira estaba a punto de llegar a su fin pero al mismo tiempo el desconcierto se apoderaba de mi mente al no saber que vendría de aquí para adelante — si bien yo no era un ser que pensaba detenidamente las cosas, este ultimo tiempo debía asumir que si había comenzado a hacerlo…y mucho — Mi vida profesional estaba completa y cuidadosamente agendada pero…y ¿mi vida personal? Estaba seguro de que tenía un par de asuntos por resolver a penas pisaras el suelo de California.

Y ahí era cuando las caras de Mía, el maniquí, mis amigos y mi familia aparecían como una imagen latente en mis pensamientos. Ninguno de ellos merecía salir lastimado producto del desastre que era mi cabeza y las alocadas decisiones que estaba tomando últimamente; pero sabía que eso a la larga iba a ser inevitable.

_¿Por qué pensar en Max? ¿No era ese problema de Chris? ¿No debería pedirle que terminara con él de una buena vez y para siempre?_

Quizá Chuck y mis padres lo tomarían bien, es decir, ellos siempre habían sabido de mi mente abierta y mis eclécticos gustos alternativos, incluso mi madre pensó que yo era gay hasta los 16, cuando le presenté a mi primera novia. Sip, ellos iban a estar bien… ¿pero y Mía? ¡Demonios! ella había sido mi amiga, compañera y…amante por casi dos años, había estado conmigo incluso cuando yo era _'nadie'_ y aun así siempre siguió empujándome a que no me rindiera en mis sueños. Y lo peor de toda esta mierda era que yo aun podía reconocer aquel brillo en sus ojos cuando me miraba, Mía seguía enamorada. Joder, hablar con ella sería lo mas difícil de todo esto, yo le debía tanto…yo la quería tanto.

Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de disipar el sombrío estado de ánimo que amenazaba con apoderarse de mí.

La mayoría de los chicos estaban reunidos en la sala de ensayos, excepto Chris y Lea que habían pedido un par de horas para comprar suvenires. No voy a negar que me había ofendido el hecho de que no me invitaran a ir con ellos.

Seguro tenían cosas que hablar, intenté convencerme

_Si, de ti por ejemplo, pequeño pedazo de mierda._

Negué con la cabeza, eso no tenía sentido, Chris era reservado…aunque Lea…bueno, ella era mas perspicaz que Sherlock Holmes y el detective Conan juntos y el castaño era pésimo mintiendo. Sonreí, después de todo ¿Qué importaba que los chicos supieran lo que sea que estuviéramos viviendo él y yo? éramos una familia y en las familias no hay secretos.

…

Hoy sería el último show antes de volver a Los Ángeles y Dante, nuestro productor general — en ausencia de Ryan Murphy — quería que fuese una noche especial, diferente a todas las demás.

Después de 15 largos minutos en donde todos comenzaron a lanzar ideas al vuelo sobre cosas que podríamos hacer yo me puse de pie abruptamente.

— ¡VOY A BESAR A CHRIS COLFER! — Grite — y todo el mundo va a enloquecer** — **una gran sonrisa surcaba mi rostro.

Mierda, acababa de tener una epifanía. Era definitivamente el primer paso, la forma perfecta de comenzar a tantear el terreno con los fans y el resto del mundo…yo necesitaba tanto a Chris que cada ser humano debía saberlo y aceptarlo, aceptar que había estado equivocado todo este tiempo, que había estado cegado por las apariencias, por lo que el mundo decía que yo debía hacer, por lo que yo creía que quería. Pero ya no más.

Hoy el mundo entero se iba a dar cuenta que ya no eran más Kurt y Blaine en el escenarios si no que ahora seriamos Chris y yo consumidos por nuestro magnetismo y nuestra electrizante química.

_Eres un maldito genio Darren Criss._

Puse mis manos en mis caderas y asentí confiado, el resto me miraba como si estuviera loco y hubiera escapado recién de un manicomio.

— ¿Qué? — pregunté a nadie en particular, ninguno dijo nada.

Ashley y Mark se sonreían mutuamente y asentían al fondo de la mesa. Ella me levanto el dedo pulgar y me dio un cómplice guiño. Sonreí

— ¿Probando nuevas tendencias, D? — Naya rió y me palmeó el hombro.

— Simplemente será un show — mentí, sin querer dejar al descubierto mis intenciones personales tras aquella idea — imagínense, el fandom enloquecería y sus gritos podrían incluso traspasar tumblr y twitter — bromee.

Conociendo como conocía al fandom ellos podrán ser perfectamente capaces de convertir a _'Klaine' _en trendic topic en menos de 15 minutos.

Dante asintió a mi propuesta.

— Si, definitivamente daríamos de que hablar…al igual que tu, Darren — él arrugó el ceño y yo lo miré sin entender a que se refería.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — susurré de pronto sintiéndome curioso.

— Ya sabes como es esta industria — comenzó — y besar a Chris a sabiendas de que eso no esta en el libreto sería como apagar fuego con bencina — explicó.

Yo aun seguía sin poder juntar todas las piezas del rompecabezas.

— ¿Haz revisado internet estos últimos días, hobbit? — Naya bufó, leyendo la confusión en mi rostro.

— Si, lo usual — susurré, ella movió las manos como pidiéndome que profundizara en eso — ya sabes; twitter, Facebook, diarios online…cosas como esas — confesé.

— Pequeño Darren, te haz perdido la mayor diversión — Kevin irrumpió en la conversación.

Todos los demás asintieron dándome miradas sucias y sonrisas torcidas.

— Créeme que si a diversión te refieres aleer_ fanfictions_ estilo "Cincuenta Sombras" te digo que ya estoy leyendo uno y es…interesante — murmuré, recordando mi expresión de consternación la primera vez que abrí el link a aquella pagina web que mi hermano me había enviado, ¿enserio los fans escribían esas cosas? — Y sigo sin entender porque Kurt es siempre el sometido — pensé en voz alta.

Todos se echaron a reír. Kevin negó con la cabeza.

— El chico no sabe nada — Kevin le susurró a Naya, como si yo no estuviera sentado junto a ellos.

— ¡Hey! — me quejé

— Querido, _Klaine_ ya es periódico de ayer — la morena habló con sorna.

— ¿Qué se supone que debería saber? — inquirí comenzando a ofuscarme.

_¿Porque yo era siempre el ultimo maldito en enterarse sobre los acontecimientos que pasaban en mi propia vida?_

— Déjame introducirte, querido Darren — Mark se sentó junto a mi con una laptop — al sano y familiar mundo de tumblr — habló con la típica voz de un presentador de circo.

Lo miré confundido.

— No soy un estúpido — aclaré — por supuesto que se lo que es tumblr y re bloguear y…esas cosas.

— Oh, eso lo llamaría progreso — él sonrió.

_¿Estaba siendo irónico?_

Dante dirigía su mirada en todas direcciones, ocultando una sonrisa. ¿Hasta él sabía?... ¿enserio?

Me enfurruñé en mi asiento.

— Así que…asumo entonces que estas familiarizado con el termino _'CrissColfer'_ — Ashley habló a través de la mesa en donde estábamos todos reunidos.

Mi mente comenzó a hacer un chequeo de todas aquellas cosas correlativas al fandom o simplemente a la industria. Nop, mi scanner cerebral no había detectado nada como eso.

— ¿Criss que? — soné demasiado abrumado.

— Colfer — completó la castaña — _CrissColfer_ — repitió otra vez.

A mi mente le tomó 3 segundos resolver aquel anagrama. Criss+Colfer, era la unión de mi apellido y el de Chris…como _Klaine… _como Kurt+ Blaine…como una _pareja_.

Sonreí, en realidad sin sentirme sorprendido por la creatividad he infalible perspicacia de los fans.

— ¿Desde cuando somos una pareja para el resto del mundo? — pregunté, mientras Mark tecleaba aquella palabra en el buscador de etiquetas de tumblr.

— Es lo mismo que nosotros quisiéramos saber — Naya apoyo sus codos en la mesa mientras acunaba su rostro entre sus manos y me miraba divertida — los fans nunca mienten — agregó.

— Amén a eso — Kevin, como siempre apoyando las hilarantes burlas de la morena.

— N- no es c-como si entendiera de l-lo que están hablando — de pronto comencé a tartamudear a ratos.

Mark gruñó por lo alto y todos dirigimos nuestra atención hacia él.

— Este estúpido laptop se quedo sin batería — el chico fulminó a Ashley con la mirada — tu pequeño trasero tiene tanta suerte, haz sido salvado de milagro de las burlas colectivas del club Glee — Mark habló con sorna volviéndose a sentar entre Dianna y Ashley, al otro lado de la mesa.

— Créanme que si esta con Chris su perfecto trasero en verdad sería afortunado — la rubia rió en voz alta, nuestras miradas se encontraron — o quizá solo el de él — todos se voltearon a mirarla.

Asentí. Como me gustaba Dianna.

…

Estar en el escenario era la sensación más maravillosa de la vida. Definitivamente amaba lo que hacía.

Y más aun si Chris Colfer caminaba envuelto en lycra negra y jeans apretados por los camarines antes de su presentación. Trataba de desviar mi mirada cada vez que pasaba cerca de mi pero era tan difícil no dirigirla a partes de su cuerpo, tan bien marcadas y que yo conocía jodidamente bien.

No pude evitar sonrojarme cuando Mark me dijo que cerrara la boca.

— ¿Ves algo que te guste? — Chris murmuró cerca de mi oído cuando nos encontramos en el camarín de vestuario, agaché la mirada disimulando una sonrisa mientras me cruzaba mi blazer de chico Dalton.

_Eso no es jugar limpio, bebe._

— No es como si no lo haya visto antes — susurré en el espacio de su cuello y su nuca, tratando de caminar por el estrecho pasillo entre las hileras de trajes.

Me reí a carcajadas al ver su expresión de desconcierto, mientras sus mejillas se teñían profusamente de un rojo carmesí.

— ¡No puedes solo decir algo así! — el castaño se quejó bajito. Lo miré confundido.

— ¿Por qué?, ¿estoy diciendo alguna mentira? — quise saber, viendo como Chris cambiaba su peso de un pie al otro y jugaba nervioso con sus dedos.

— N-no p-p-pero de todos modos deberías ahorrarte esos comentarios — Chris se quejo, mientras yo ponía mis manos alrededor de sus caderas.

Dios, podía imaginarme la conocida textura de su piel bajo esa lycra oscura.

— ¿Ahorrármelos para la habitación? — me aventuré a decir, aferrándome mas a su cuerpo. Quería que él me sintiera contra su definido trasero.

Se le escapó un audible jadeo. Sonreí.

Alguien carraspeó al otro lado.

Ambos levantamos la mirada, Chris estaba pálido. Dante nos estaba observando con el ceño fruncido.

— Eso, es por lo que no puedes simplemente poner toda tu humanidad tras de mi cuerpo y susurrarme cosas como esas al oído — gruñó el castaño — siempre hay alguien oyendo.

Salimos de entre las hileras de vestuario, esperando que estas hubiesen sido suficientes para ocultarnos a medias, y Dante seguía con la mirada fija en nosotros, yo en cambio no podía quitar los ojos de Chris — y su glorioso, GLORIOSO trasero envuelto en unos jeans que deberían estar prohibidos en todos los estados de América — el castaño se estaba mordiendo el labio y eso simplemente me estaba dejando fuera de combate.

_Apacíguate Criss, piensa en algo desagradable. ¡Concéntrate! Tu jefe esta en frente tuyo._

Me sentía como un adolescente al lado de Chris, él lograba alterar mis hormonas con solo mirarlo. Y cuando mi cuerpo entraba en el más mínimo contacto con el suyo mi mente solo pensaba en estar sobre él…todo el tiempo.

Y maldición, había estado toda la maldita gira deseando romperle ese traje suyo que usaba en el escenario, mientras cantaba _"Single Ladies"_ …

— ¿Qué hacían aquí? — el hombre nos preguntó — el resto de los chicos que no están en el escenario están esperando en la otra sala.

Le pegué un codazo al castaño, intentando ser disimulado.

— Vine a buscar mi blazer, y Chris estaba aquí — me encogí de hombros.

_Bien, la verdad siempre suena honesta. GENIO._

— S-s-si, y yo pensé en buscar una corbata nueva parra mi vestuario — el castaño sonrió.

Dante nos miro detenidamente, y luego asintió con la cabeza. Su ceño se compuso.

— Tienen que estar en la otra sala pronto — advirtió

— Lo sé, Chris sale después de esta canción. — medio gruñí.

Dante asintió y antes de irse nos dio una mirada curiosa y agachó la cabeza.

— ¿Viste eso? ¿Viste su cara? Darren, ¿viste su maldita cara? — Chris comenzó a hiperventilar mientras se movía por la pequeña habitación.

_Adorable._

— Si Christopher, si vi su cara — asentí, tomándolo de su muñeca para detenerlo.

— Él sabe que algo pasa entre nosotros, nos vio….y se lo dirá a Ryan y Ryan no va a estar contento. — el castaño hecho su cabeza para atrás.

No pude evitar soltar una risa demasiado fuerte. Era tan ingenuo.

— Darren Everett, como te atreves a reírte en un momento como este — Chris medio gruñó — nuestro jefe nos acaba de encontrar SOLOS y perdidos entre el vestuario…sudando.

Me reí otra vez, él se soltó de mi agarre y bufó frustrado.

— ¿Y? — musité, sin poder evitar acercarme otra vez a él — no es como si nos hubiese encontrado haciendo algo — sonreí — o por lo menos no todavía — susurré muy cerca de su clavícula, él me facilitó el acceso a su cuello echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Comencé a besarlo, a chuparlo y a lamerlo a mi antojo, de arriba abajo y de vuelta; una, dos, tres veces, solo sintiéndome feliz cuando Chris al fin se relajaba bajo mi agarre y pequeños quejidos se le escapaban entre los labios.

— Vas a matarme Darren Criss — el castaño ronroneó, mientras sus manos se dirigían a desabrocharme los cuatro primeros botones de mi camisa y empezar a acariciar mi pecho

_Oh si, nunca me cansaría de su toque._

Las cosas comenzaron a salírseme de las manos y a los 5 minutos la chaqueta negra y sin mangas que Chris estaba llevando se encontraba tirada en alguna parte del suelo, mi camisa estaba completamente abierta, mi corbata estaba a medio desarmar y nuestros cabellos eran un desastre. Maldición…no podía contenerme, no podía aguantar mis ganas de tener a Chris amarrado a mi cintura.

Sus labios devoraban mi boca, mientras susurraba palabras inentendibles entre gemidos. Nuestras lenguas se devoraban la una a la otra y yo sentía que no había un lugar mejor en el mundo en donde yo pudiera o quisiera estar.

— Mierda, debemos parar — gruñí a duras penas, cuando mi mente logro centrarse.

Chris siguió succionando mi cuello.

— Bebe, eso no es jugar limpio — el castaño se detuvo en seco. Sus ojos me miraron confundidos…asustados. Me aturdí un instante — ¿Qué? — quise saber.

— Nada — agachó su mirada — es solo que…nadie nunca me había puesto un sobre nombre, ya sabes…positivo — se disculpó avergonzado — siempre fueron cosas como…gay, marica, lady Colfer… o simplemente Chris — se encogió de hombros.

Mi corazón se encogió al instante, ahí estaba de nuevo saliendo a flote el inseguro Christopher Colfer, el chico con una adolescencia difícil y al que yo…no podía resistirme.

Lo abracé

— Pfff…no hay problema — le sobe tiernamente su espalda — hay muchos más de donde vino ese — le di un rápido beso en su cabeza.

Él sostuvo mi mirada y me sonrió, sentí como algo se movió en mi pecho y un calor abrumador me recorrió de pies a cabeza. Le sonreí de vuelta sin poder evitarlo.

— Eres casi un sueño — susurró mientras me abrasaba, le sobé su espalda baja y no pude evitar que mis curiosas manos bajaran demasiado. — Debo salir, ya casi es mi turno — el castaño gruñó.

Sonreí y lo besé, lo bese primero lento y suave y luego lo bese con necesidad, con insaciable deseo. Sus labios parecían un oasis de agua en el desierto.

Mordí su labio inferior y lo liberé, él dio un largo exhalo mientras intentaba recuperar el ritmo de su respiración.

— Toma — le dije, mientras le colgaba mi corbata de Dalton en su cuello — siempre pensé que el uniforme de Dalton te sentaba bien — le sonreí, guiñándole un ojo. — Patea traseros, cariño — agregué golpeándole el trasero, antes de que saliera de la habitación.

El solo fue capaz de darme una abierta y luminosa sonrisa. Eso basto para mí, por lo menos por ahora.

Mierda, algo debía estar pasando conmigo hoy, llevábamos meses haciendo esta gira y yo nunca antes me había revolucionado tanto viendo a Chris bailar "Single Ladies" en el escenario.

Tal vez sería porque el castaño nunca lo había hecho de la manera tan avasalladora y confiada con la que lo estaba haciendo en este mismo momento.

Sonreí mientras mi mente viajaba a los primeros shows en donde Chris parecía un bebe pingüino con sobredosis de timidez y ahora, luego de haber realizado ese baile cientos de veces parecía un jodido stripper, moviendo sus endemoniadas caderas y su glorioso trasero que resaltaba…— Dios, si que lo hacia— en esos jeans. Yo estaba embelesado mirándolo, en éxtasis.

_Solo espera a que bajes pequeño, te agarrare y no te daré piedad._

Sonreí ante esa idea.

…..

Estaba tendido en el sillón largo del camarín, mi cabello engominado otra vez, había reemplazado mi uniforme de Dalton por una polera, unos jeans y una chaqueta Calipso con un bordado blanco que decía _"GLEE"._

Pagado de si mismo no podía dejar de mirar a Chris, quien seguía sentad un una silla de peluquería, mientras le intentaban armar el peinado por tercera vez en la noche. Quise sentir culpa por haber sido el responsable de aquello, pero no la sentí, ni siquiera remordimiento.

Yo estaba demasiado embelesado recordando los 5 minutos en el paraíso que había tenido en aquel camarín de vestuario apenas él se bajo del escenario.

_Chris había bajado y corrió a buscar una lata de su bebida favorita, mientras Kevin, Harry Y Heather subían al escenario. Sin pensarlo lo acorralé a mitad de camino, mientras pasaba por aquella salita de hace un rato. _

— _¿Qué haces? — el castaño preguntó sorprendido, cuando quité la mano de su boca._

— _Te secuestro, ¿no es obvio? — reí_

— _No puede, sales a escena en 10 minutos. — Chris se quejó, mientras yo apegaba su espalda a la pared y mis caderas contra las de él._

— _Para lo que pretendo hacerte, eso es más que suficiente — lo incité, y en un rápido movimiento rajé su lycra negra, dejando al descubierta AL FIN la pálida y suave piel de su pecho — meses queriendo hacer esto — susurré contra sus labios, mientras nos envolvíamos en un torbellino de besos demandantes._

….

Este sería el mejor momento de la noche.

Oh, amaba ser Blaine.

Si bien éramos inmensamente diferentes él en cierta parte me permitía sentirme libre…

Chris estaba frente a mi, bajo la piel de Kurt Hummel, sonreí al verlo.

— Hablando del diablo — comencé

Sacó un papel de su bolsillo, alegando que me había escrito un poema, bueno, que le había escrito a Blaine.

_Tratando de parecer mas listo, cariño._

Desde que habíamos empezado la gira, Chris siempre me jugaba bromas en esta parte del sketch.

La última había sido haberme regalado una polera que decía _"Me gustan los chicos Irlandeses" _

_Muy sutil Colfer, como si nadie hubiese captado el mensaje. Todos saben que soy medio Irlandés…brillante, muy brillante_

Pero hoy las cosas cambiarían, hoy al fin sería yo el que ganaría, el que daría el último toque.

— _Blaine Warbler Anderson — _Chris comenzó a leer, Kurt grabado en ese tono de voz _— nunca había amado antes, excepto aquella vez en la que estuve enamorado de mi medio hermano. Te admiro casi tanto como la ultima colección de Alexander McQueen. Entre cierras los ojos cuando cantas. _— sip, él siempre me lo decía — _Cómo he echado de menos nuestras performances improvisadas en los pasillos de Dalton, las habitaciones, las gradas, ¿Dónde diablos estaban todos los profesores? _— no pude evita reír ante eso, nunca lo había pensado — _Hemos vivido juntos todo el dolor y todo el sufrimiento, o al menos lo hicimos hasta mi último estirón. Hemos compartido tantos momentos íntimos, recuerdos que brillaran en escarcha. Solo nosotros dos, Facebook, MySpace, Tumbler y Twittter. Desde que nos conocemos, todo a sido como el cielo, para su consideración emmy 2011_— trate de esconder una sonrisa pero no pude. Pequeño inteligente — Pero a través de toda la gloria del miedo y de la publicidad, juro por Dios que voy a golpear la próxima persona que me llama un estereotipo. Estoy tan contento de haber encontrado un compañero tan talentoso como yo y siempre estaremos juntos…a menos que los escritores cambian las cosas en la temporada 3 — todo el mundo explotó en risas. Incluido yo.

Oh si, definitivamente Chris había escrito eso.

Pero él no contaba con mi astucia.

— Cállate, ven aquí, ven aquí — murmuré, Chris me miró extrañado, ya que eso no formaba parte de la rutina pero igualmente me hizo caso.

Los fans gritaban…

— Kurt, me tuviste cuando dijiste Emi… — 1 segundo después mis labios chocaban con los del castaño y miles de gritos aturdían mis oídos.

Sip, finalmente había besado a Chris frente a miles de personas.

…

Estaba exhausto, solo quería dormir y cuando veía a Chris tecleando afanoso en su computadora no entendía como podía seguir tan erguió y despierto.

— Deberías dormir, el vuelo sale mañana temprano — hable mientras me ponía de pie y comenzaba a masajear su espalda.

— Lo dice alguien que acostumbra dormir no mas de dos horas — el castaño contra atacó.

— Tu boca a estado particularmente inteligente hoy — murmuré, mientras me sentaba sobre su regazo y comenzaba a dejar pequeños besos en sus mejillas — ese poema fue simplemente…tan Colfer.

— Podría decir lo mismo de la tuya — el castaño contestó, mientras pasaba sus manos por mi cintura y yo sentía que me podría acostumbrar a esta posición para siempre. — ese beso me dejo fuera de combate. ¡No jugaste limpio! — se quejó.

— Nunca dije que lo haría, ya era tiempo de mi revancha — contesté, Chris sonrió. — no parecías nada molesto tampoco — me encogí de hombros.

— Tu, pequeño y engreído hobbit — Chris gruñó con una voz cargada de deseo que en este ultimo tiempo y bajo la ventaja de ser compañeros de habitación yo había aprendido a identificar tan bien — me debes una.

Sonreí mientras me bajaba de su regazo y lo dejaba con una expresión perpleja en su rostro.

Tomé mi celular y me conecté a twitter.

No pude evitar explotar en risas

— Lo sabía — grité. Chris se volteó a mirarme — ¡Somos trendin topic! — le sonreí. El parecía confundido. — Ven aquí, trae tu laptop — el castaño obedeció y se acurruco junto a mi, dejando su computador sobre la cama. Lo tomé y repetí el proceso. — No te rías de mi password — murmuré entre dientes, Chris miró hacia otro lado.

Cuando logre loguearme a twitter, hice que Chris dirigiera su mirada hacia el señalador del lado superior izquierdo.

_CrissColfer_

_Klaine_

_#GleeDublin_

_#Deberiancasarseytenerungato._

Eran los TT mas usados en aquella red social y sonreí pagado de mi mismo. Esa era justamente la impresión que yo había querido causar.

— Dare…mira — Chris llamó mi atención apuntando a un tweet en la pantalla.

"_**Soy #DarrenCriss y soy tan heterosexual que beso a mi compañero de trabajo. FUCK U #CrissColfer están tan ON."**_

Cientos de tweet como ese comenzaron a aparecer en mi pantalla de inicio, hasta que al final pinché un link que me envió hasta tumblr donde el video del Sketch había sido subido.

Y ahí estábamos ambos, mirándonos como idiotas, sumidos en nuestra burbuja personal.

_Enserio yo ponía esa cara de idiota cuando miraba a Chris? Mierda, debía trabajar en eso._

— ¿Podrías explicarme que significa todo esto? — Chris preguntó, cuando el video terminó.

— Acabamos de formar la primera batalla CrissColfer, bebe — me vi respondiéndole sin pensar.

— ¿Criss que? — se le escapó un gritito.

— Colfer… — repetí.

— ¿Cómo…Darren Criss y Chris Colfer? — el castaño preguntó. Yo asentí y él explotó en risas, me le uní también — por lo menos ahora parece mas equitativo — Chris puntualizó — porque si a _Klaine_ respecta tu te llevas casi todo el nombre.

— Culpa a los fans sobre eso — levanté los brazos — aunque no puedes decirme que preferirías _Blurt_ o…._ChrisCriss_, eso suena estúpidamente raro.

Chris no dijo nada, su atención completamente en leer la pantalla.

— ¿Qué pasa? — quise saber, de pronto curioso.

— Esto es terrible, acabas de dejarnos expuesto…todo el mundo piensa que estamos juntos y yo…estoy con Max. Se supone que aun seguimos saliendo y yo no puedo simplemente permitir que esto pase — Chris susurró.

_¿Oh cariño, porque tienes que arruinar todo?_

— A la mierda ese Max, sabes que quieres estar conmigo y yo contigo, fin de la historia — gruñí medio irritado.

— Vamos Darren, sabes que no es tan fácil, hay mas personas involucradas en todo esto — el castaño contestó.

_¿Era raro que quisiera tirarle un cojín por arruinar el buen momento?_

Sip, estaba pasando, besar a Chris delante de miles de personas acababa de crear una bomba de tiempo que explotaría en cualquier momento.

CrissColfer.

_¿Por qué nada resultaba como yo quería últimamente?_

Me paré de la cama y tomé una manta, me tiré sobre la cama de al lado — aquella que nunca ocupábamos — y me tapé intentando dormir.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo? — la voz estridente de Chris rompió el silencio.

— ¿Qué es lo que parece que hago, Sherlock? — le contesté con sarcasmo, sorprendido de mi audacia — tu no aceptas a "CrissColfer" así que lo estoy destruyendo — hablé.

— Madura un poco Darren Criss. — el castaño se quejó, yo gruñí y él sonrió.

Me senté sobre la cama, frustrado.

— ¿Qué? — le pregunté, sintiéndome incomodo por su extraña mirada.

— Tienes razón, claro que amo el _"CrissColfer" _ — Chris susurró.

— Por supuesto que lo haces. — Contesté pagado de mi mismo — todos lo hacen — bromeé.

O por lo menos eso era lo que yo pensaba.

— Ven aquí — inquirí, mientras movía las mantas de la cama a un lado — nunca hemos usado esta cama antes — hablé con picardía.

Chris se sonrojó.

….

Tener una sesión de besos y toqueteos inocentes con mi castaño debía estar fácilmente en mi top 5 de cosas favoritas por hacer.

Mientras intentaba acompasar mi respiración y controlar mi inminente erección no podía dejar de pensar en algo.

_Los fans tenían razón…CrissColfer estaba demasiado On._

— Ven aquí hobbit — Chris me abrazó — tengo un favor más que hacer por tí — susurró, mientras sus manos se dirigieron directo a mi miembro y mi mente quedo absolutamente en blanco.

* * *

**N/A:** _Fue muuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo, lo sé y en realidad no tengo una explicación ni un motivo; simplemente me había quedado sin inspiración. Cada vez que abría el Word para escribir solo venían a mi cabeza ideas bobas y ni siquiera era capaz de redactarlas de una forma decente._

_Asi que me costó mas de lo que creen este capitulo._

_Me reí haciéndolo y ocupe muchos recursos visuales que espero les hayan sido familiares… Aun recuerdo aquella CC RIOT! En tumblr y yo medio llorando y gritando mientras leia taaantas opiniones, alguna gente estaba igual que yo y otras simplemente querían matar a Darren por haber hecho lo que hizo…nunca entendí porque xDD_

_Y ustedes ¿formaron parte de esa primera CrissColfer RIOT? ¿siempre shipearon CC? ¿Qué opinan de esos dos?...me siento muuuy curiosa sobre eso y, me gustaría saber sus opiniones ajajaja_

_Si algo no les quedó claro, háganmelo saber en un review o un MP y yo encantada les respondo._

_Gracias por esperarme chicas, enserio._

_Besitos :*_

_PD: Para las que lean "La Otra Versión" les cuento que mañana estaré actualizando, asi que eso, atentas :)_


	16. FAMA

_Dedicatoria especial a Hechizera y Darren's Loveeer por su preocupación por mi y les pido disculpas por no haber respondido sus mensajes :/ _

_Mis favoritas a la hora de leer (sus historias y sus reviews) y claramente mis favoritas si a personas se refiere._

_Gracias chicas (L)_

_Ahora sin mas bla, bla… disfruten._

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

**FAMA.**

— Max no ha contestado mis llamados — susurró Chris cerca de mi oído mientras yo trataba con manos torpes y rápidas de sacar su camisa de la prisión en la que la pretina de su pantalón se había transformado, sin mucho éxito.

— Y eso ¿que significa? — medio gruñí en su cuello, de pronto hastiado por siquiera escuchar ese nombre.

No quería saber nada de su relación, ni mucho menos de la mía propia. Solo necesitaba disfrutar del calor de su cuerpo y los besos furtivos que podíamos darnos escondidos en un baño mientras la inmensa batahola de gráficos, fans y gente se agolpaban a las afueras del teatro — no, no estaba avergonzado por besarme en secreto con mi _¿compañero de trabajo?_ en la mitad de la premiare de nuestra primera película — era excitante la sensación latente del peligro, aquella esencia que se había mantenido envolviendo nuestra "relación" desde el inicio de los tiempos. Esa sensación que enviaba pequeños golpecitos de adrenalina a mi pecho y hacia que la sangre se agolpara en aquella parte sensible de mi cuerpo.

—Probablemente ya no quiera saber nada de mi — sonó como si intentara convencerse así mismo mas que a mi.

— Mentiría si digo que lo siento — musité contra la piel pálida y suave de su hombro — tu más que nadie sabe eso.

— No lo entiendes — susurró inexpresivo, melancólico.

Su expresión me hizo sentir un incomodo peso en el estomago y me aparté abruptamente de su cuerpo.

— ¿Hay algo que debería entender Chris? — quise saber, de pronto preocupado

— Max era importante para mi, no te imaginas cuanto — reconoció sin mirarme.

Sin saber porqué un calor repentino inundó mi cuerpo y solo atiné a poner un poco mas de distancia entre nosotros.

— ¿Importante? — Susurré, cada vez que repetía aquella palabra sonaba aun más dura — Chris tu… tu ¿lo amabas? — me atreví a preguntar, de pronto no muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

Silencio…

— No Darren… no podría — reconoció sin mirarme a los ojos. Yo sin saber porque, me aferré a esa respuesta como si de eso dependiera mi vida. — No habría forma de que lo amara, no tuvimos tiempo, no tuvimos la oportunidad.

Respiré profundamente.

— Aprecio mucho tu sinceridad — lo miré serio — pero apreciaría del mismo modo que no fueras tan especifico… es… ya sabes, duele — reconocí.

Si, él tenía a Max y yo tenía a Mía… pero… ambos nos teníamos el uno al otro. Nos teníamos en la clandestinidad de nuestros departamentos, en la oscuridad de alguna habitación de tramoyas y en la ilegalidad de un baño de teatro y al parecer, eso se había transformado en más que suficiente para nosotros.

Dos almas destinadas a la clandestinidad.

No podía negar que dolía el no poder abrazarlo, no podía negar que hace un rato mis manos había ardido de deseos por caminar en la alfombra roja tomadas de las suyas y tampoco voy a negar que hubiese muerto por que Chris hubiese sido presentado a mis padres como algo más que mi compañero de trabajo y buen amigo… él era mi todo, mi pareja, mi complemento.

No era justo que el mundo no pudiera saber lo nuestro. Fuera lo que fuese que tuviéramos.

— A ti no puedo mentirte — el castaño acunó mi rostro entre sus manos, cerré los ojos ante el conocido contacto — Max era mi puerto seguro, con él yo podía ser libre, sin escondidas — me dio una media sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.

— ¡Maldición Chris! Ya pasamos por esto — rezongué frustrado ante su comentario — eso de "ser libre" es una escusa, conmigo también puedes serlo — medio alcé la voz.

— La mitad de E.E.U.U te cyberlincho por lo que hiciste en Dublín y ¿aun crees que estarán "O.K" contigo caminando de mi mano por la calle? — rió irónico

— Tu mas que nadie sabe que si se trata de ti lo que diga el mundo me vale una mierda — enfaticé en mis palabras usando ese tono bajo de mi voz que sabía a él lo desequilibraba.

— No se hasta cuando sea capaz de mantener esto — Chris se quejo

— Solo dime que no buscaras a ese maniquí — de pronto me vi suplicándole

— Solo dime que no llevaras a Mía a la boda de tu hermano — contraatacó

— Ella iría de todos modos, mamá la adora — aggg… odiaba esta maldita sensación, odiaba sentirme entre la espada y la pared.

Mierda, nadie sabia en realidad lo mal que me sentía por hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Me sentía egoísta… no podía vivir sin mi castaño pero tampoco quería vivir feliz con él si eso lastimaría a Mía, la persona que venia siendo mi compañera por ya mucho tiempo.

La amaba, a mi forma, pero lo hacía y sabía que ella no se merecía ser lastimada.

_Si, asi como tampoco se merecía que la dejaras renegada a ultimo plano y te besaras con otro HOMBRE a sus espaldas._

En momentos como este deseaba con todas mis fuerzas pegarle un tiro a mi yo interno.

— Vez, es asi como funcionan las cosas. Tu no vas a dejarla — el castaño hablo con dificultas — y yo no quiero dejar a Max. Son nuestros puertos seguros. Ambos sabemos que siempre van a estar ahí para nosotros cuando uno de los dos se canse del otro.

— Yo no me voy a cansar de ti, ¿Cómo podría? — me acerqué nuevamente a su cuerpo.

En un golpe de adrenalina lo tome por la cintura y gire su cuerpo, su abdomen presionando la orilla del lavabo mientras que mi pelvis aprisionaba férreamente su trasero. Hice que levantara sus ojos azules y viera la imagen de nosotros reflejada en el gran espejo de aquel lujoso baño. Ambos rostros surcados por las transpiración, nuestros cabellos enmarañados, nuestras ropas desordenadas y nuestras mejillas sonrojadas por el éxtasis de lo prohibido.

— Eres hermoso, y te deseo tanto — ronronee cerca de su oreja mientras masajeaba su trasero por sobre la tela de su pantalón de diseñador.

— Deseo, eso siempre es y será lo único que nos une — ¿se estaba quejando?

— ¡NO! — Me apuré a decir — no me hagas recordarte aquella noche en la playa, o aquella noche después de los Golden Globes…

— ¡Lo se! ¡LO SE!, jamás podría olvidarlo — alzó el tono de su voz — pero es que estoy perdido, estoy embobado por ti y desearte es mi manera de mantenerme a salvo.

— ¿A salvo de que? — lo miré sin comprenderlo, ese brillo de anticipación se reflejo en sus ojos y giró su cuerpo para mirarme directamente.

— Desearte me mantiene a salvo de… enamorarme — susurró como si fuera más obvio que el color del cielo.

Una batahola de emociones surcaron mi pecho, el aire se tenso de pronto y solo éramos capaces de escuchar las agitadas respiraciones del otro y el bullicioso movimiento de la gente al otro lado de la puerta.

Sin previo aviso éramos solo labios, dientes, y lengua. Aquella simple frase había prendido fuego en mi pecho. Me había hecho olvidar cualquier cosa que no fuera besarlo, acariciarlo y complacerlo devotamente.

Podría dar mi vida si a cambo recibiera solo momentos como este.

Tomé a Chris por la cintura y lo senté en el lavabo, él inmediatamente aferro sus piernas a mi cintura. Fue inevitable el roce de nuestras — de pronto — notorias erecciones.

Gemidos suaves y acompasados se escapaban desde nuestras gargantas cuando besarnos se nos hacia un impedimento para respirar.

Sus manos arremolinaban mi cabello y mis labios dejaban besos que estoy seguro dejarían marcas, y marcar semejante trazo era casi un delito.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, el rocé era fabulosamente complaciente he increíblemente sensual. Nuestros labios habían alcanzado el ritmo perfecto y nuestras lenguas ya se habían acostumbrado a moverse en sincronía.

Definitivamente, yo no pertenecía a ningún otro lugar que no fuera a este y junto a este hombre.

Christopher Colfer me abrumaba y me hacia sentir cosas que estoy seguro ningún otro ser humano sería capaz de hacerme sentir.

— Chris, quiero todo de ti, necesito todo cuanto puedas darme — susurré contra sus labios y subí su mano y la mía directo al lado izquierdo de su pecho — incluido tu corazón.

Nunca había querido tanto tener algo en toda mi vida.

— Lo tienes, siempre lo haz tenido — Él sonrió y juntó su frente con la mía — desde el momento en el que dijiste _"Harry también funciona para mi"_

— Nunca te haré olvidar lo que acabas de decir — lo amenacé mientras le dejaba pequeños besos en todo su rostro

— No te dejaré que lo hagas — ambos sonreímos y nos volvimos a unir en un beso, pero esta vez completamente tierno.

**O-O-O-O-O**

_Hogar, dulce hogar._

Me deje caer sobre el sillón de la salita de estar mientras destapaba una cerveza y me disponía a buscar el control remoto de la TV entre medio de los cojines — ¿que puedo decir? Aun estaba en estado de éxtasis por la noche anterior — cuando prendí el aparato comencé a hacer zapping a través de los muchos canales de la televisión por cable. Me detuve de repente.

_¿E! entertainment television?_ _¿Quién te crees__, Criss__? ¿Kim Kardashian?_

Me quedé pegado en las noticias de Hollywood por un largo rato hasta que, de la boca de la animadora, salieron las palabras "Glee" y "CrissColfer" juntas y en la misma oración.

Me acomodé.

**¿Darren Criss y Chris Colfer poniéndose íntimos? Condenadamente verdadero. **

**Bajo el alero de Glee! Live on Tour los dos actores que dan vida a la nueva pareja estrella del show, fueron vistos por millones de fans en Dublín romper caracteres y besarse en mitad del show. Mientras tanto en las redes sociales, el fandom caía a pedazos por la sorpresa. Y no solo ellos, también Chris Colfer, de 21 años, quien se vio sorpresivamente complacido ante el, al parecer, "no escrito" arrebato de su **_**"amigo" **_**en el escenario.**

**Fuentes confiables dicen haberlos visto mas cercanos que nunca durante este verano, he incluso trabajadores del Hotel Clarstong's, en Nevada, cuentan haberlos visto entrar juntos más de una vez a la misma habitación durante su estadía allí.**

**He incluso el día de ayer, en la premiere de Glee: La Película, ambos actores compartieron íntimos momentos con los padres del otro para luego ser vistos desaparecer dentro del teatro por largos 45 minutos.**

**¿Qué tendrá que decir el nuevo amigo de Colfer, Max Enrich, al respecto?**

**¿Un nuevo romance en los estudios de Paramount? No nos atrevemos a desmentir ni afirmar nada.**

**O-O-O**

Mi cuello comenzó a doler y caí en la cuenta de que lo había doblado mientras veía la televisión. Una sensación extraña se arremolinó en mi pecho — parecida al pánico escénico — mientras mi mente asumía de a poco las repercusiones que mi acto había provocado.

_Nombraron al maniquí, el maldito maniquí esta siendo relacionado con MI castaño, maldición._

Aun recordaba las razones que me habían llevado a hacer lo que había hecho: mostrarle al mundo mi devoción por Christopher Colfer. Cosa que justamente estaba pasando en este mismo instante.

_Tampoco era la gran cosa ¿o si?_

Pero y si estaba ocurriendo lo que yo quería ¿Por qué no podía dejar de sentir el impulso incontrolable de correr a esconderme en el fondo de mi closet y no intentar salir de allí nunca más?

_PD: Aprecio la ironía._

_Oh Hobbit, tú y tu eterno afán de no salir del closet._

Arrugué el semblante ante mi propio chiste interno y saqué mi Iphone del bolsillo.

Me dirigí inmediatamente a Tumblr — odiado y amado lugar del ciberespacio — tipie "CrissColfer" en el buscador de etiquetas — sabía que el fandom lloriqueaba por allí bastante seguido — y cientos de post comenzaron a aparecer en el dashboard.

Suspiré frustrado, esto me llevaría tiempo.

**Kiss_dublin_.gif**

"**Darren besando a Chris, ¿gay? Nop, en lo absoluto"**

"**Necesito una foto de Darren montado en un unicornio y envuelto en la bandera de la igualdad"**

_Bueno, quizás esa foto existía en algún rincón de mi laptop._

**Crisscolfer_premiere_.gif**

"**Oh ustedes dos, malditos cupcakes consíganse una habitación"**

_En honor a la verdad tenemos dos, la habitación de su departamento y la del mío._

"**CrissColfer esta taaaaan ON"**

"**Siempre supe que Darren no era heterooooooooo, no lo culpo, Colfer es seeeexy"**

_Ok, eso no es discutible_

"**Apaguen todo, el fin del mundo se acerca y Darren nunca me amará porque decidió perder su tiempo en lady Colfer.**

"**Todo es CrissColfer, y nada duele"**

"**Un momento, fui engañada durante casi un año por Darren Criss ¡yo era ese 10% que si creía que le gustaban las bubíes!"**

_¡Oh vamos! Siempre me han gustado las bubíes (de hecho creo que nunca me dejaran de gustar)… pero de pronto sentí la desesperada y desmedida necesidad de tener el miembro de Colfer entre mis manos (y quien sabe en donde más). ¡Nada nuevo!_

Fácilmente habría podido perder el resto de lo que me quedaba de día leyendo cosas como esas — y tal vez peores — sobre Chris y yo. No sabía como sentirme al respecto… la gente parecía resignada a lo inevitable… como admitiendo algo que sabían desde el inicio de los tiempos. Quería sentirme tranquilo, enserio que si; pero por algún extraño motivo — ajeno a mi mente lucida — no podía dejar de sentirme preocupado… no quería dañar a nadie. No sería capaz de soportarlo.

Cuando audicione para Glee, lo hice bajo el papel de "Finn" — irónico ¿no? — 18 meses después mi celular sonó y caí rendido ante Blaine Anderson. Siempre fui abierto y jamás me sentí inseguro ni temeroso sobre el difícil papel que los productores me estaban ofreciendo — papel que 4 chicos habían rechazado anteriormente — yo no lo haría, esa iba a ser LA oportunidad de mi vida, el chance que había esperado durante 23 años para que la gente conociera mi talento y de paso se dieran cuenta que _"Ser gay estaba o.k" _y aun más si un chico como yo — hetero nacido y criado en San Francisco — se los demostrara.

Y si todo parecía marchar tan bien ¿Por qué mi corazón se salió por mi boca apenas mi celular comenzó a sonar?

Corrí a recogerlo bajo un estante y me tensé a penas vi el nombre en la pantalla.

— Serios problemas en tu camino Darren Criss — Liz, (desde hace 2 meses) mi representante, habló seria a través de la línea.

Tragué saliva he intente por todos los medios componer mi semblante. No, tenía prohibido dejar que arruinaran mi maravilloso estado de ánimo.

— ¿Desde cuando ves canales de espectáculos en la televisión? — intenté pillarla.

— No es necesario ver la T.V, twitter se está cayendo a pedazos. Haz sido trendic topic por mas de 45 minutos.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Los Gleeks son el mejor fandom de este universo — sonreí, eso no era absolutamente mentira.

— No seas ridículo, necesito que traigas tu trasero al Starbucks que está a 3 cuadras de tu departamento, estaré allá en 15 — habló dura, fruncí el seño ante ese tono. Ella solía ser toda dulzura y sonrisas.

_Caretas, hobbit. Bienvenido a la industria._

— Son casi las 9 pm, me gustaría comer algo antes, si no te importa — escruté

— Si no estas aquí en 15 minutos, probablemente no volverás a tener el dinero suficiente para comprarte una rosquilla nunca más — marcó cada palabra de su ultima frase.

10 minutos después yo estaba a mitad de camino hacia la cafetería, aun sin entender el porqué del repentino alboroto de mi representante. Abrí la puerta del lugar y no logré divisarla — cabello color chocolate siempre bien peinado en un compuesto moño tras su nuca — así que simplemente camine al mesón y pedí media docena de las rosquillas acarameladas que siempre acostumbraba a pedir.

Mientras intentaba armar figuras con el glaseado, el ruido de una silla arrastrándose frente a mi me hizo levantar la cabeza.

Liz se sentó frente a mí con cara de pocos amigos.

_Tal vez su esteticista le había cancelado la cita. Definitivamente esa era la razón de su mala cara._

— ¿Rosquilla? — Sugerí — aun no he tocado esta — le sonreí

Ella negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. Tal vez estaba a dieta o no le gustaba el glaseado.

_Vamos, todos aman el glaseado, Criss_

— Escucha Darren, los RP de la Fox me paga una cifra groseramente absurda por mantener tu imagen de "chico cool" ante los fans — la chica vociferó mientras empujaba un vaso mediano de café hacia mi dirección — pero tu con tus reiterados actos de espontaneidad me lo estas haciendo condenadamente difícil — gruñó.

— ¿Mantener una imagen? — susurré — escucha, en verdad aprecio que me ayudes a ordenar mi agenda y mis compromisos porque sin ti sinceramente fallaría en la mitad pero…creo que no necesito que mantengas ninguna "imagen" — hice las comillas en el aire — eso me hace parecer algún personaje ficticio, fuera de las cámaras simplemente soy un chico normal — le sonreí encogiéndome de hombros.

— ¿Un chico normal? — la castaña rio — ¿te estas escuchando?

Asentí confundido por su tono irónico.

¿Cuál era el afán del repentino drama? ¿Esto era por lo de internet o por lo que había salido en T.V? ¿La habían despedido? No podían despedirla porque ella trabajaba para mi ¿no?

— Eres el icono adolescente de más de la mitad de las chicas en Estados Unidos, sin contar a las que ya no son tan adolescentes y al resto del mundo — murmuró — Deben haber millones de posters con tu rostro pegados en paredes de los 5 continentes, al menos 146 horas de videos sobre ti en YouTube y sabrá Dios cuantos fanfictions con tu nombre incluido, y tu ¿sigues creyendo que eres solo un chico normal? — rió burlona — Darren, tu eres un personaje publico, accediste a perder tu vida privada cuando firmaste tu contrato y aun a sabiendas de eso sigues comportándote como un idiota — Liz habló exasperada.

Tomé un sorbo del café que ella había comprado para mí.

Doble expresso sin azúcar, mierda, odiaba ese café.

Intenté apaciguarme.

— Ok, he dormido menos de 3 horas, y eso es poco incluso para mí, así que vas a tener que explicarme didácticamente la razón que te lleva a decirme que soy un idiota, porque eso creo venir escuchándolo desde hace años — intenté sonreír y le di un mordisco a mi rosquilla numero 3, intentando quitarme de la boca la amargura del café

— Te encargaste de construir una imagen que debes mantener ante el resto del mundo y lo que haz estado haciendo últimamente no esta ayudando.

La miré perdido.

Imagen, imagen, imagen.

_A la chica le falta sexo, de seguro por eso se esta comportando como una bruja, hablando de imágenes que mantener y caretas que fingir._

— Darren, eres actor, eres divertido y eres heterosexual, es todo lo que tienes que tener claro ¡por un demonio! — Liz se paso las manos por el cabello, frustrada.

— ¿Todo este lio es solo porque bese a Chris en Dublín o por qué me fotografié con él en la alfombra roja ayer? — Hable incrédulo — bajo la constitución de los Estados Unidos soy un hombre adulto y tengo la libertad de hacer y elegir lo que yo quiera y en este momento elijo besar a Colfer y elijo beber un maldito café con azúcar ¡por el amor de Dios! — Alcé la voz — muy "personaje publico" puedo ser pero no voy a permitir que ni tu ni nadie maneje mi vida. Por que no importa si decido dejar de ser actor, si tengo un mal día o si asumo que me gustan los chicos; se que esas mismas adolescentes que tu haz mencionado estarán felices con lo que sea que decida hacer.

La castaña negó con la cabeza.

— Eres ingenuo si crees que este mundo se rige bajo lo que tu quieras hacer, el mundo de las luces esta lejos de ser democrático Darren — Liz me aclaró — tu solo encárgate de mantener bajo control tu talento, tu encanto y tu orientación sexual — me miró apreciativamente — o por lo menos mantenla dentro de tus pantalones, es decir, sinceramente deberías agradecer que los chicos de seguridad con los que trabajo son leales, ellos vieron toda tu escenita con Colfer en el baño del teatro — la miré incrédulo, es decir, ¿lo habían visto todo?... ¿todo? — cámaras de seguridad — Ella respondió a la pregunta que no había formulado — y ¿sabes que es lo peor? — Liz cuestionó, yo aun seguía shockeado ante la repentina exposición de mis actos —toda la mierda que se esta esparciendo en internet…o si que es mucha — arrastro cada palabra — es decir, no me gustaría ser tu chica en estos momentos; eso, si es que aun tienes una — sonrió sarcástica — o mejor dicho, si es que aun te gustan las chicas — me dio un guiño dándole un mordisco a una de mis rosquillas — te mantendré al tanto de las novedades.

Y sin decir más simplemente se puso de pie.

— Siempre es un gusto hablar contigo — vociferé devolviéndole la sonrisa sarcástica de hace un momento — el café estuvo delicioso.

— No me fastidies Criss, aun no eres nadie para hacerlo. — hablo entre dientes pero luciendo increíblemente dulce.

_La perra tenía un don: el don de la hipocresía._

* * *

**N/A:**_ Se merecen una laaaaaaaarga explicación sobre mi grosera y repentina ausencia… la tendrán lo prometo, solo que no esta vez._

_Quiero disculparme con cada una de las personas que leen esta historia, por experiencia propia se que es una mierda quedarse colgada de algo sin terminar y yo jamás dejaría que ustedes pasaran por eso __ asi que aquí me tienen otra vez._

_Viva, de vuelta y con mas ganas que nunca ;) _

_Muchos besitos mis amores, espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo._

_Nos leemos :*_


End file.
